


Suck It Up

by Aithusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bloodplay, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dominance, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Power Imbalance, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampires, Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithusa/pseuds/Aithusa
Summary: Dean变成吸血鬼，Sam和Castiel遇到了对手。故事背景设定于第四季与第五季之间。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Suck It Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805329) by [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/pseuds/strangeandcharm). 



Dean还需要时间，只要再多几天。  
  
然后…好吧，他知道应该做什么，尽管心里非常确定自己不会那么做。他也许该让Castiel替他完成，甚至是Sam。如果一切都按计划进行他就能把他带回来。Dean开始觉得反正他自己不成。  
  
很明显，对于吸血鬼来说维持自己非常重要。  
  
Dean已经好几天没去找Sam了，他的血液在血管里沸腾，脖子上的咬痕和决战后吸血鬼的残骸都已消失。但那饥饿…那饥饿从未离去。他日夜兼程，尽量使自己清醒的时间比以前所能坚持的更长。但那感觉就像到了地狱，他知道自己几天后就会回到那里，而这个想法并未像理应的那样吓到他，因为当他到达那里的时候就已经是个怪物了。  
  
他是如此 _饥饿_ 。  
  
到了第二天晚上他再也无法忍受。他迫切地想要进食，很清楚自己将要为此而杀生，而这个想法也没引起本该产生的厌恶感。他正在失去控制，渐渐屈从于体内新觉醒的恶魔。他所能做的只有把精力集中到完成任务上： _寻找_ _Sam_ 。而这也几乎成了不可能的事，因为饥饿已经变得甚至比兄弟更重要，也可能因为Sam正和Lucifer在一起而后者就要毁掉整个世界。  
  
Dean停下车走入一片空旷之中。借着头顶的满月他看到了附近山顶上的小树丛，于是决定过去看看。他游荡着，模糊地想着也许能抓住一只兔子或老鼠还是什么别的活物， _任何_ 能缓解这种对温热鲜血的渴求的东西，但那儿什么都没有。来自灵魂深处的饥饿迫使他思考接下来该做什么。  
  
这有点困难，现在他明白为什么Gordon Walker不能自控，为什么他会发疯，为什么所有被吸血鬼咬到的人最终都沦为杀戮机器。你怎能压抑如此强烈的欲望？那简直就和呼吸一样重要！  
  
他闭上眼睛努力想把这些混乱的感觉从脑中驱走。现在，他眼中所见、耳中所闻都和以前截然不同。他的听觉对外界如此敏锐以至于头顶一只猫头鹰在树上撕开老鼠的声音都被听得一清二楚。大鸟锐利的喙插入猎物肉中，肌肉和肌腱被撕开的湿滑声响使Dean的胃抽搐了一下。他想感受鲜血冲刷喉咙，脉搏在舌头下停息，这是一种原始的本能，无法抗拒的欲望。  
  
“不！”他呻吟起来，徒劳地抗拒着跪在草丛中，“这不是我，这 _不是_ ！上帝啊，我不能这样，我不能这么做的…Sam…”  
  
Dean的面颊突然捕捉到空气轻微的波动，一只手落在了他的肩上。他躲闪了一下，猛然愣住了，因为他理应觉察到身边的来访者。现在他的感觉被无限地放大，没有什么能逃过他的警戒。“Dean，”Castiel说道。Dean知道自己为何没有觉察到天使的存在，因为Castiel之前并不在那里。  
  
而接着…接着Dean怒火中烧地朝天使冲过去，把他仰面撞倒在地上。他扑上去双腿夹住Castiel上身一拳狠狠揍在对方下巴上，这举动让他自己和天使同样吃了一惊。但这并不疼：他的指节享受着击打血肉的快感，他的猎物吃疼地闷哼。自打这一切开始以来第一次，他感到对这新生力量的可憎的自豪。  
  
“之前死到哪儿去了？你这狗娘养的混蛋！”他大吼着，扯着Castiel的衣领摇晃，“我需要你的时候你在哪儿？看看我现在的样子！看看发生了什么！你为什么不去阻止他？ _为什么_ ？”  
  
Castiel在他身下一动不动，面庞映着月光。天使以Dean从未见过的焦虑目光环顾四周，“他们不允许我插手，”他的声音充满歉意，但这只令Dean更加恼火。“他们阻止了我，Dean。我尽力想到你那儿去，但他们都守着你。他们想要这一切发生。他们用符咒遮住你，我被挡在了外面。他们只是让我现在找到你。”  
  
“谁干的？天使们？”Dean咆哮着再次摇晃他。  
  
“是的，我很抱歉，Dean，真的很抱歉。我应该帮你但我做不到。我很抱歉这一切发生…”  
  
但Dean再也无法听见他的话，他所能听到的只有自己的心跳声。Castiel的嘴唇在流血，Dean能闻到血的味道。他能 _闻到_ 它，就像是新煮的咖啡，刚烤出来的面包和苹果派或是他一生中闻过的无数使他迫切想去品尝的美味却又比那些都强上百万倍。这使他身体紧绷，嘴里流出了口水；他感到体内涌起一股热流，那是一种难以抗拒的冲动。他会为鲜血而杀戮，如有必要他甚至会徒手撕碎一只天使。  
  
而Castiel另有打算，他似乎知道Dean在想什么，反手把Dean甩在一边跳了起来，同时伸手警告Dean后退。Dean摔在地上，趔趄着站起来，像只野兽一样咆哮着。他的身体里似乎有什么被自己的声音震碎，但他可没心情停下来想这个。  
  
“Dean，”Castiel的声音充满了警告，“我知道你想要什么，但你得先听我说。”  
  
Dean没有回答，就算他想讲也没办法，因为此刻他的嘴里突然布满本不该在那儿的獠牙，这些牙齿如此锐利让他能感到它们刺着自己的嘴唇。但这作为另一种能获得鲜血的工具并不让Dean反感。他以人类望尘莫及的速度冲向Castiel，但天使紧紧抓住他的手腕把他按得跪到地上，力度之大让Dean不满地嚎叫起来。  
  
“听我说！”Castiel大吼。Dean喘息着停了下来，仍然紧盯着同伴嘴唇上的鲜血仿佛那本身就是生命的答案。“我知道你是什么，Dean，我了解你现在的感受。”  
  
Dean低声咆哮，该死地清楚Castiel _一无所知_ 。  
  
“你必须集中精力找到你兄弟并阻止Lucifer。没有别的事比这任务更重要。你的遭遇…”Castiel停了下来，收紧抓着Dean手腕的手指，Dean猜这也许代表支持，但他只是发出嘶嘶声回应。“我不知道为什么这就是你的使命，但我愿意帮助你完成它。”  
  
“现在帮我？”Dean问道，獠牙在他尽力用理性的大脑处理Castiel的话时滑回了齿龈中。“你他妈的要怎么帮我，Cas？我要你把我的脑袋砍下来才成！我要你找到Sam和Lucifer！我现在做不了——我怎么做？我怎么以现在这个样子去做？”  
  
Castiel放开了他，Dean向后踉跄了一下稳住自己。他们谨慎地注视着对方，过了一会儿Castiel把风衣脱了下来。Dean困惑地看着他，直到天使扯下领带并松开领子，他才恍然大悟地从喉咙深处爆发出一阵低沉的狂笑。  
  
“你在耍我吧，”Dean鄙夷地说道，“你 _想要_ 我咬你？这就真他妈的这么简单？”  
  
“我的血能维持你直到找到他们。”Castiel用使Dean快要发狂的声音说道，“我只能帮你这么多。”他解开衬衫露出颈部。  
  
Dean感到自己本来就已经翻江倒海的腹部又升起一阵兴奋的颤抖，唇间释放出一声轻柔的呜咽，他迫切地想知道将会发生什么，并很快明白了其中的含义。“Cas，这…”  
  
“照我说的做，Dean。”Castiel命令道，不动声色地跪了下来。“你必须从Lucifer手中拯救世界，这就是我为了保证你能完成任务所要付出的代价。”  
  
一秒钟后Dean已经伏在Castiel身上，捕食者扑倒他的猎物。原本不属于他的獠牙如此轻易地陷入天使的脖颈就好像它们原本就长在那儿似的。Castiel并未因此而战栗，甚至当Dean将他仰面推倒并整个覆上他的身体就像只水蛭一样紧咬住他的颈静脉时也没有。鲜血涌入Dean口中，刺激着他的每一颗味蕾，使他在不知羞耻的快感中呻吟。他全身开始酥麻，脚趾在鞋子里蜷曲，一股熔炉般的热流从舌头延伸到每条神经末梢。这液体给他带来的难以置信的感觉简直无法用语言来描述：就像高潮，就像他所知道的最美妙的事，就像快要溺死的人重新呼吸到空气。他以超越饥饿的激情不住地吮吸着那根静脉，下意识中手指无助地嵌入Castiel的手臂，几分钟后他的大脑才清醒到能够重新考虑自己在做什么的问题。  
  
即便是这时，他也没停下来。  
  
“Dean。”一段时间之后Castiel低声说，微弱的气息搔着Dean的耳根。  
  
“够了。”可Dean毫不理会，甚至咬得更用力，吸出得更多。Castiel伸手到Dean的胸膛上，虚弱地想把他推开，可Dean仍拒绝放弃自己的奖赏。“Dean，”Castiel重复道，这一次更加坚定但仍不起作用。他用手指抓住Dea的衬衫轻微地挣扎起来。  
  
不管怎样，现在Dean更强壮，他意识到自己已不是原来的那个 _Dean_ 而更像是一头猛兽。在这里他才是那个统治者，一切都在他的控制之中，他可以将他的猎物玩弄于股掌之间。他是强大而有力的，这多么惊心动魄、美妙无比甚至是 _性趣盎然_ 。当他用胯部去摩擦Castiel的时，喉咙深处爆发出一阵低吼。他感到自己硬起来，而那里充盈的却是他同伴的血液而并非他自己的——当他的思维从 _饥饿_ 转为 _性欲_ ，他完全忘了自己曾是个人类。他是一个吸血鬼，吸血鬼只为两件事活着：血与性。  
  
Castiel再次徒劳地挣扎着，这只令Dean吸得更用力，血液已经不像原来那样浓稠了，他感到猎物的心跳加快，这代表着心脏在为搏出有限的供给而挣扎着。当然Castiel并不是人类，但他的身体却是，而Dean把他吸干了。不过这很快还会再长回来，清楚了这个事实之后Dean的快感冲向了下身，挑逗地挤压着对方，享受着摩擦带来的快感，同时觉察到视觉和听觉并不是在新状况下得到提升的仅有两样。他感到呼吸困难，于是松开了Castiel的脖子并靠在他的肩上喘息了一阵子，而臀部却仍不知疲惫地上下动作着。  
  
“Dean，”Castiel急促地喘息，他动不了：他的双手被困在两人之间，完全无助地被Dean的体重、新获得的力量和性欲固定住了。只要Dean不允许，他哪儿都别想去。Dean也清楚这一点，他抬起头盯着Castiel的眼睛，用沾满鲜血的嘴唇展露出一个邪恶的微笑。  
  
“看来这个主意还不错，是吧？”他用低沉的声音说道，尽管在他的意识深处有一个微弱的声音正在尖叫着 _Dean_ 不会这样对待Castiel， _Dean_ 不会这样对待任何人。  
  
Castiel对上Dean的凝视丝毫没有退却，他的眼中没有惊慌，没有焦虑，甚至没有任何情绪。Dean在黑暗中能清楚地看到他惨白的面孔，任何活人都不会像那样惨白。但是除了有点喘不上气来之外他似乎一切都好，Dean朝他皱了皱眉。“到底怎样才能要了你的命呢？”他咕哝道，“你身体里几乎连一滴血都没有了，而你还是好好的。”  
  
Castiel摇了摇头，目光并未离开Dean的眼睛。“我并不好，Dean，”他轻柔地说，“这些都不好。对不起，我对你的遭遇非常抱歉。”  
  
他声音中的歉意让Dean发狂，他想都没想就作出了回应，他的双唇落在了Castiel的唇上并残暴地噬咬着。Castiel呜咽起来，身体扭动着，这反应让Dean的勃起更加硬挺，他碾压着对方再次开始噬咬。  
  
但令他惊奇的是这时Castiel用力从他胸膛下抽出了双手，并用双臂环绕住Dean的脊背把他拉得更近。天使的手指穿过他的发丝，手掌停留在他的脖子上将他紧紧拥住，而另一只手则向下滑到他那仍然动作着的胯部上收紧。Dean惊讶地低吼，完全被震住了。但紧接着Castiel屈起膝盖并分开双腿，让Dean能够更深入地侵犯他敏感的腹股沟，突然间低吼变成了意外的大笑。  
  
“你这变态的混蛋，”他抵着天使的嘴唇吐息，“你他妈的在享受这些！”  
  
“你，”Castiel闭上眼睛轻声说，“这是 _你_ 。在这一切背后，你还是 _Dean_ 。”  
  
Dean感到一股难以名状的东西从他体内升起，也许是人性？内疚？但那都转瞬即逝，他又舔着嘴唇上的鲜血大笑，感到自己就快射了。“你这蠢货，”他吐着气用力挺进，感受到Castiel的大腿紧夹着自己的身侧，“你根本…就…不知道我现在是什么。”  
  
“你是Sam的哥哥，”Castiel轻轻地说，“而且你要拯救世界。”  
  
Dean射了，但他没法享受这快感。  
  
Castiel的话就像敲响了他身体里的一口大钟一般地轰鸣，在他的灵魂深处，在吸血鬼的饥饿之下的某处回响着。他迷乱地呻吟出声，口中仍留着鲜血的味道。天使血的效力比人类的血更加强大，吸血鬼求之不得的养料。 _上乘血浆_ 。  
  
圣洁的。  
  
接下来的片刻Dean的意识陷入一片漆黑，等他清醒过来的时候发现自己正在Castiel臂膀的环抱之中，天使正用手指轻拂他的头发。  
  
“你能办到，”天使用一种轻柔得如爱抚一般的声音重复着，“你能办到的，Dean，你能办到。”  
  
Dean感到吸血鬼的力量充满自己的身体，但他的意识却完全是人性的，而此刻他只想要做一件事：找到Sam。


	2. Chapter 2

Sam竭尽全力地抵抗着，在绳索的束缚中扭转身体时听见链锁栅栏在他四周乱响一气。他靠在那上面用背部作支点把力量集中在脚上，这多亏了Lucifer没把他的腿也捆住。这段时间如果没有它们他可能早就失血而死了。  
  
他腿上的咬伤随着动作而抽搐，但他尽量忽视它。他还得忙着不让狼群把他身上其余的部分也撕下去。  
  
那只狼漫不经心地轻轻走开，在安全的距离之外盯着他。早晨的时候Sam踢到了一只狼；那是只很年轻的狼，只比狼崽大一点，这使它到现在还一瘸一拐的。狼们可不笨，它们会从自己和其他成员的失误中学到教训。从那时起它们对他另眼相看了。 _保持警惕，他可不单单是块肉：他是会还击的。_ 现在它们改变了战术：只是等着他死去。  
  
Sam低头瞥了一眼自己血淋淋的腿，积攒起所有的优越感再次迎上那双金黄色眼睛的凝视。没错，他们不是同一种生物，而Sam的块头更大并且只要他愿意也可以变得很具威胁性。不幸的是那只狼只是蹲坐在那儿打着哈欠，露出的牙齿让与冷空气无关的寒战顺着Sam的脊背蹿了下去。  
  
他再次拉扯绳子，感觉到它们湿漉漉地擦着自己破皮流血的手腕。他的胳膊很疼。他的腿也很疼。他精疲力尽，浑身被弥漫在森林中的濛濛冷雨浸透他觉得自己现在可能有点体温过低。他已经在这儿呆了整整一夜，而正午的阳光又微弱得难以驱散乌云让他暖和一点。渗入牛仔裤的血又湿又冷。  
  
Sam颤抖了一下环顾四周，提防着有狼从侧路偷袭他，但它们大都在离他几百尺远的地方低头嗅着管理员的残骸。Sam真的没有闲暇去怜悯他，当自己在这种情况之下他不能。至少那人在Lucifer手中死得很痛快，没有多大痛苦。只一下他的脖子就被扭断了，Sam甚至有点嫉妒他，只除了一样，他知道自己逃得出去。Dean会来救他，因为Dean总是会来。不管怎样Dean都会找到他，他必须找到他。  
  
他用眼角余光察觉到了一丝动静，转头看到他前面那只狼站起来向前走了一步。“退后，”Sam朝它低吼，铁链栅栏发出刺耳的响声。“滚开！”  
  
那只狼又坐下了，严肃地盯着他，然后抬起一条腿来抓痒。它看起来就像只狗，似乎Sam可以摸摸它并挠挠它的肚子，但它毕竟不是。即使在这保留地，它们也并不驯顺。而且它们还浑身散发着骚臭：狗儿的气味可不会这么糟。这气味比其他任何事更能提醒Sam自己身处险境。这些随着时间推移而变得越来越饥饿的野兽最终会要捕食的。那个管理员够它们吃上几天，但那之后呢？Sam可是块鲜肉。即使他不先失血、冻僵或是因脱水或休克而死，他也无法避开这些狼。Sam不得不佩服Lucifer，后者说要把他丢去喂狼的时候还真不是闹着玩儿的。  
  
保留地的工作人员全死光了。Sam很奇怪他们的家人都哪去了；他们挚爱的亲人彻夜未归竟没人去报警。这里已经被遗弃了，这事实让他担心得要死——Lucifer肯定已经关照过任何一个可能去报警的人了。那就意味是无数的家人和亲友、当地警察…见鬼，也许甚至整个小镇。这里地处山区而且人烟稀少，一定有足够多的恶魔追随着他们的主子进行大屠杀。  
  
 _那些人们……_  
  
Sam强忍住绝望地闭上眼睛的冲动。全都是因为他，是他最先把Lucifer带到人间，即使不提那个，Lucifer来到这个小镇杀死所有的人，Sam也是唯一的原因。他想诱惑他，劝他加入；当Sam拒绝时Lucifer在他面前残杀保留地的员工。似乎Lucifer接受不了他的拒绝。在地狱里过上几千年可能使任何人变得有点乖戾。  
  
那只狼再次站了起来。Sam怒视着它，强忍着疲惫感，尽量使自己看上去像是能敌得过狼的尖牙利爪。狼细细地研究了他一会儿，然后看看周围的同伴，令Sam恐惧的是，其余的狼都在慢慢地靠近，口鼻上沾满了鲜血。只有幼崽留在管理员尸体周围咀嚼着剩下的骨头，并用他已被撕烂的衣服碎片嬉戏。  
  
“滚开！”Sam大喊，再次扯动铁链发出一串短促尖利的响声。两只狼吓得跳开了，而另外两只只是靠得更近了。站在Sam面前的那只狼伸了个懒腰舔舔嘴唇，Sam很惊讶它到现在还是那么漫不经心。  
  
这是有原因的。Sam可以任意地踢蹬挣扎，但只要喉咙上的致命一击就会使他完蛋。它们只是需要离得足够近。  
  
三只狼慢慢地逼近，而且当Sam用脚去踢它们时，它们躲闪得甚至带些轻蔑。其中一只靠近栅栏走进了Sam的盲点，显然是发现了它的猎物不会从直角方向踢到它。尽管这样他仍然努力着，飞起一脚踢在栅栏上发出尽可能大的声响徒劳地希望能把它们吓走。一只母狼震惊地小声咆哮着退开了，而其它几只狼都留在原地仔细地看着他。  
  
Sam侧面那只狼又逼近了，Sam知道它就要展开突袭。它的眼睛紧紧盯着他的喉咙。不是这样，他狂乱地想，朝它狂吼的同时还要盯着其它的狼。 _我不想就这样死了。这毫无意义。这不该是我的结局。我还没能弥补我的过失。我还没有_ _……_  
  
那只狼跳了起来，Sam扭转身体拼命想要挡住脖子，但随之而来的并不是牙齿皮毛或是利爪而只是一声枪响，一声喊叫和一阵嘈杂。他睁开眼睛，大口喘着气，看见狼群向围场的远端跑去了。其中一只抽搐着躺在他脚边的地上，血慢慢地从它的脖子里渗出来。  
  
“Sam！”  
  
 _Dean_ _。_ Sam终于如释重负地长出了一口气闭上眼睛向保佑他的任何神明祈祷。他再睁开眼时看见他的哥哥一边穿过栅栏上刚刚还没有的洞跑向他，一边用散弹枪瞄准其它的狼。他的表情成为一种狂怒的复仇状，但这只持续了几秒，Sam觉得他的心被恐惧击败了。 _真高兴他在我身边，_ 他疯狂地想。  
  
“你没事吧，Sammy？”Dean一边靠近一边问道，眼睛仍死死盯着狼群。  
  
“现在没事了，”Sam答道，直到听见自己沙哑的声音他才意识到自己花了多大力气朝那些狼喊叫把它们赶走。“这是你时间算得最好的一次，老兄。”  
  
Dean停了下来。他看着自己的弟弟，眨了眨眼，目光落在Sam腿上然后就停在那儿。他没有动，只是死死盯着，脸色瞬时变得苍白。  
  
“怎么，有什么不对吗？”  
  
Dean似乎费了很大力气才抬起眼对上弟弟的目光。“Sammy…”他断断续续地说着，舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
现在Sam可以完全看清自己哥哥了，却发现他有点…不对劲儿。他太苍白了，鼻梁处的小雀斑从皮肤上突显出来。他眼睛的颜色似乎更深了而他的呼吸…他的呼吸 _停住了_ 。Sam困惑地皱着眉，当他们对视的时候把那群狼完全抛在了脑后。  
  
幸运的是，Dean恢复过来了。  
  
“别动，”一个声音坚定地说。Sam震惊地把目光转到那边发现Castiel正站在狼群面前伸出手来。那些原本正冲过来准备再次袭击Sam和新来访者的狼群突然停在了原地。每只狼都顺从地抬头望着Castiel，就好像他是某种神明一样。这太离奇太不同寻常了，Sam看到这场景用力吞咽了一下。Castiel的手动了动然后那些狼都转身走开了，这又是一个震撼的景象。  
  
“今天早晨要是有这么个狼语者就好了。”Sam咕哝着，视线又回到Dean身上。“它们中的一只——”他停住了。Dean还在盯着他的腿，他的嘴巴张着眼睛闪闪发光。他甚至看都没看Castiel一眼。他看起来一点都不像他自己，Sam在他的凝视中不由自主地瑟缩了一下。  
  
“Dean？”他问道，声音颤抖着。“你到底怎么了？”  
  
Castiel一秒钟以后就来到了他的身边。Sam并没看到他靠近但他就这么过来了，不费吹灰之力就扯断了绳子，在Sam的全部体重都落在伤腿上并痛苦地喘息时撑住了他。天使把Sam的胳膊拉过来紧紧地环在自己肩膀上，他的身体温暖而坚实地紧挨着Sam，他是如此强壮几乎把Sam惊呆了。  
  
但这也不大对劲儿，因为Dean才是应该做这些的那个人…  
  
“我们得谈谈，”Castiel轻轻地说，“Dean，留在这儿。修修栅栏。别让狼跑到城里继续伤人了。”  
  
Dean依旧盯着Sam的腿，表情深不可测。他靠近了一步，不知是什么让Sam诡异地想起了那些狼。  
  
“Dean！”Castiel突然喊了一声，吓得Sam跳了起来，而他的哥哥终于从幻想中清醒过来抬起了视线。  
  
“狼，围栏，知道了。”他用力吸了口气朝周围看去。“老天啊，这儿可真臭。什么东西会闻起来这么糟还没死啊？”  
  
“Dean？你真的没事吗？”Sam能听到自己的声音里的恳求，但由于疲惫和激动而无暇顾及。  
  
Dean没去看他。他的目光越过自己兄弟停在了管理员的尸体上并不可思议地笑了一下。“没法再好了，Sammy，”他风趣地说，开始向狼群走过去。他扔下了猎枪，Sam挣扎着惊慌地在他身后大喊而Castiel只是把他抓紧。  
  
Castiel的手指紧紧抓着Sam的胳膊。“放松，”他说道，然后他们就在站在了旅馆的房间里，Dean从视野中消失了。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
“你怎么能把他留在那儿？这到底是怎么回事，Cas？”  
  
Castiel面露愁容。他没有回答，只是将Sam推进椅子里转身走进浴室。他回来的时候手里拿着湿布和医药箱，然后毫不犹豫地脱下风衣和外套卷起袖子，然后在Sam面前跪了下来。  
  
Sam沉重地喘息着；在好几个小时的孤立无援之后一切都发生得太快了。“Cas！别瞒着我！到底是… _啊_ ！”  
  
他在Castiel将他的牛仔裤裤腿从下到上猛地撕开时露出痛苦的表情，之后那布料被分开直到暴露出咬伤的部位。他做这些时是如此平静，以至于一时间Sam忘记了惊叹他的力量；没人能够如此轻易地撕开这种粗斜纹棉布。当Castiel开始清理伤口时Sam疼痛地吸着气，发觉他需要扶着点什么来稳住自己，最后他向前倾身抓住了天使的肩膀。他抓紧得比自己想的更用力，但Castiel没有退缩。  
  
“别乱动，Sam。”  
  
“你能不能… _见鬼_ ！…稍微轻点儿？那里… _噢_ ！…真的很疼啊！”  
  
Castiel停下手抬头严肃地看着Sam。“对不起。”  
  
Sam抓住了两人目光相遇的机会。“Dean出了什么事？为什么你要把他留下？”  
  
Castiel躲开Sam的目光看向地板。当他再抬起目光的时候措辞谨慎而不带评判。“他受到了一个吸血鬼的攻击。”  
  
Sam盯着他，皮肤上渗出冷汗。“什么？怎么受到攻击的？”  
  
Castiel的面孔依然很平静。“他被改变了，Sam。他不再完全是你哥哥了。很抱歉我帮不上忙。”  
  
如果Sam没有亲眼看到Dean的行为如此怪异他根本就不会相信。他会把Castiel推开，大声地咒骂他，说他是个骗子，说他发了疯，因为Dean无论如何也不会让自己变成那样的。然而Dean的确变了，Sam甚至在知道真相之前就觉察到了这一点。理智足以使他安静而身体却屈从于震惊。他一动也没动；只是坐在那儿，在Castiel低下头继续清理伤口时茫然地望着远方。  
  
“发生了什么？”他最后问道，惊讶自己的嘴唇还能吐出字句。  
  
“吸血鬼击败了他，逼他喝它的血。”  
  
Castiel的声音是如此毫无感情以至Sam发现自己的手指深深陷入他的肩膀仿佛弄疼他就可以逼他回应让他更像人类。结果什么也没发生。  
  
“Dean是不会让自己被改变的，”Sam说，声音颤抖着。“他就算是…自杀，也不会面对那样的事。”  
  
“他本想那么做。”Castiel没有抬头。“但是你不见了，他必须得去找你。而且他还得去打败Lucifer，所以我帮了他。”  
  
Sam惊愕地望着他，努力想要恢复知觉。Castiel开始用布擦去他腿上的血迹。  
  
“你把他留在那儿，”几分钟后Sam紧绷着说。“你为什么要把他留在那儿？”  
  
“他能感知到你的血。”Castiel的声音很坚定，但Sam能察觉到其中隐藏的不安。“只要你还在流血就不能让他跟来。否则他在你身边根本无法控制自己。”  
  
Sam仍努力着消化这一切。“可是他…他是 _Dean_ 啊…”  
  
“不是那样的，Sam。”Castiel抬眼抓住他的视线。他等了很久，然后把一只手放在Sam的肩头。“没错，他有时还是Dean。但是你那时还在流血。对于吸血鬼来说血是世界上最重要的东西，远远超过家庭、朋友、爱情——一切一切。他阻止不了自己去攻击你。他所闻到的和看到的…会使他失控。他在你身边的时间越长就会越饥饿。他需要把这种饥饿发泄在其他东西上。”  
  
Sam皱了皱眉。“发泄在其他东西上？”  
  
Castiel舔舔嘴唇，犹豫着。“那些狼，Sam。他现在可能已经把它们杀光了。不管他喝不喝它们的血，他都会很享受那种杀戮。等他回来时他会更冷静。而且你也不再流血了。这样你就安全了。”  
  
“但是…你告诉他去修围栏…你并没有说…”Sam的脑子现在有点转不过弯儿来，但是他还记得那些。Castiel摇了摇头，Sam第一次在他眼中看到了忧伤。  
  
“那是为了不吓到你，Sam。他知道我已经察觉到了他的嗜血，那些狼就是一种牺牲品。无论如何等警方来这个小镇调查时发现它们吃了人也是要射杀它们的。”他穿过旅馆的门朝房间里望过去。“他和以前不同了，Sam。原来的那个Dean永远也不会让别人把这个消息告诉你。而现在的Dean…他根本不在乎。他仍然爱你，你可以确信这一点，但他确实 _改变了_ 。”  
  
Sam颤抖着。毫无预兆地，他的胃搅动着，突然他感到自己要吐了。等他弯下腰来时下巴底下已经是一塌糊涂，而令他倍感惊讶的是，在他呕吐的时候，Castiel的手一直安抚着他的背。  
  
恶心永远不会是最好的感觉，更何况还伴随着失血、寒冷还有上周Lucifer监禁他时所经历的一切，这些本应是难以忍受的。但他几乎没有察觉——他所想到的全部是 _Dean，不要_ 。  
  
“你需要休息，”Castiel在Sam吐完之后说道。他递给他一块布看着他把嘴擦干净，然后拿起一瓶水替他拧开盖子。Sam盯着那瓶水虚弱地喘着气。  
  
“你能治好他吗？”他问道，这就是世界上最重要的问题。  
  
Castiel把瓶子递给他，Sam注意到天使的手在颤抖。“不能。”  
  
在那之后，Sam的记忆就很模糊了 。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
当他再次醒来的时候Dean正坐在他床边而Castiel站在屋子的角落里看着他俩。Sam花了好一会儿才想起发生了什么事——糟糕的是，他的腿很疼——而实际上是Dean在那儿，看起来就像是原来的那个，让他怀疑之前是不是一场梦。  
  
“Dean？”他嘶哑地说，一边揉着眼睛。“你还好吗？”  
  
Dean的目光游移了一会儿，Sam在他发现自己手腕上绳子的勒痕处时退缩了一下。Dean似乎没法不盯着那里，所以Sam把手藏进毯子里然后用力吞咽了一下。  
  
 _这是真的。这些真的发生了。_  
  
“Cas已经告诉你了，是吧？”  
  
他的哥哥听起来毫无异样，语气里甚至还带着幽默。Sam点点头，没敢开口。  
  
Dean向后靠过去，懒洋洋地挠挠脖子。“这见鬼的东西真是太奇怪了，”他宣布着。“我一开始还很不适应，但是现在一切都很正常了。我感觉就是我自己，只不过我像无敌金刚一样——不过比那更好，更强壮、更敏捷。你不会相信我现在都能干什么，Sammy。我能听见和看见以前压根儿都不知道的东西。”他露齿而笑，牙齿并没有变化，尽管Sam知道在他自己的牙后面藏着更多的牙齿。“而且他妈的，那种味道。这太疯狂了，老弟。”他向后指指Castiel。“他？他闻起来就像廉价的布料和皮鞋。我想他得感谢Jimmy给他那些。而你？”他用力吸着空气；滑稽得让人想要放松警惕。“你闻起来像是被漂白过了，Cas把血的味道掩饰得很好。他知道我闻到那个的时候会有点…心慌意乱的。”  
  
他露出一个大大的笑容，Sam觉得要呕吐的感觉又在胃里扩散。他是那么像Dean，然而却不是。那里还有什么别的东西，一些黑暗的，完全错误的，彻底非人性的东西。  
  
“嘿，兄弟，放松点。”Dean怜爱地拍拍他的胳膊。“你好像觉得我随时都会把你的脑袋揪下来似的。”  
  
Sam皱着眉。“我怎么知道你不会呢？”  
  
Dean耸耸肩。“只要在我高兴而且吃的饱饱的时候就不会。现在我就像那些狼中的一只，Sam。你给我吃的我就摇摇尾巴。你要敢把它拿走我他妈的就扯烂你的喉咙。”  
  
他比原来咒骂得更多了。由于某种原因，这比其它的一切更让Sam心慌。这似乎说明Dean不在意自己说了什么。他说出来的话根本不走大脑。他已经失去了自控能力，语言方面只是冰山一角。  
  
“Lenore，”Sam轻轻地呼吸，坐起来时尽量使手上的伤痕仍然被隐藏着。“Lenore和她的朋友们——他们喝奶牛的血。也许你也可以那么做？你并不非得去杀人。我们还有希望。”  
  
说到这里，他突然想到他根本不知道他哥哥到底变成吸血鬼多久了，还有他这段时间都以什么为食。他已经开始杀生了吗？  
  
 _上帝啊，不要。_  
  
Dean轻蔑地哼了一声。“你真的认为我喝点儿奶牛饮料就能去打Lucifer了吗，Sam？妈的。Lenore和她那帮亲戚太悲惨了。我都不知道他们是怎么一天天熬过来的。我已经有了一个更好的食品供应源，这可是任何人都求之不得的。”  
  
Sam盯着他，嘴巴一张一合，绝望地想问问 _你到底杀了多少人？他们都是谁？_ 而这时Dean瞥了Castiel一眼后邪恶地笑了，Sam随着他的目光望过去。  
  
Castiel正以一副深不可测的表情凝视着他们两个，突然间Sam明白了。“你？”他惊讶地喘息着。“你一直让他喝你的血？”  
  
Castiel有点笨拙地舔舔嘴唇。“他没杀过任何人，”他简短地说。“我的血让他能够集中精力。”  
  
“如果没有Cas的话我就已经变成午夜连环杀手了，”Dean轻松地声明。“耶稣啊，Sammy，你真应该尝尝。那他妈的简直就是你吃过的最美味的东西。你也别那么提心吊胆的，恶魔小子。就好像你过去几个月没喝Ruby血似的。我猜这是家族遗传吧，怎么样？老爸肯定会很自豪的。”  
  
Sam不知道该说什么。他仍然很疲惫还有点发晕，而且Dean的浮躁是如此令人不安他不知该如何去应对。最后他只悲哀地说了一句，“上帝啊，Dean…”  
  
他哥哥看着他的眼睛，笑容从脸上消失。“这仍然是我，Sammy，”他轻柔地说。“只不过我更好了。”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean根本就没有耐心。一点都没有。 _耐心_ 的概念和 _仁慈_ 、 _甜蜜_ 还有 _虔诚_ 一样不再属于他了。Dean猜野兽就是这样生存的：它们看到想要的东西就去拿，这就完事了。不会躲在一边等着好东西送上门。不会容忍任何它们不喜欢的东西。这就是它们的全部——让自己生存得更好，舒舒服服的，吃得饱饱的，满意又开心。他觉得这才是他一直应该过的生活。为了其他人而活的三十多年简直他妈的就是一种浪费。  
  
现在他当然没法耐着性子给Sam解释，所以就直接告诉他，“如果你还是这样闷闷不乐的话，老弟，我可不会对自己的行为负责。”  
  
Sam以那种Dean都看腻了的车头灯前小鹿状眼神盯着他并摇了摇头。“你想要我怎么样呢，Dean？”Sam问道，声音中仍带着一丝颤抖，尽管事实上已经过了三天——见鬼的三天，Sam还是不知如何是好。“我哥哥突然变成了吸血鬼，我到底该做点什么啊？什么，你觉得我该开个派对？”  
  
Dean一拍巴掌。“我们需要的就是这个！一个派对！你去弄点啤酒，我去找几个妞儿来。”他皱了皱眉。“尽管看来我不需要啤酒。这里就有现成的嘛。”  
  
他转向Castiel，后者就像往常那样静静地站在角落里看着他们二人，手插在风衣口袋里一副十分冷静的样子。充满了耐心。他开始因此而痛恨天使，但是他太需要他而无法让他丢下自己玩失踪。  
  
“Dean，这事成不了。你是知道的，是吧？”Sam的声音让他烦闷。  
  
他叹了口气，尽量掩饰自己的懊恼。“没关系，Sammy。我知道这里的游戏规则。我们打败Lucifer，你再把我干掉。我的未来一目了然，没必要那么敏感。”  
  
Dean当然并不想让Sam砍掉自己的脑袋。一点儿都不想。一旦Lucifer死了，Dean就会离开这儿。让天使去照顾他弟弟吧；他要周游全国以一个吸血鬼的狂欢方式庆祝这个世界得到了拯救。就像Zachariah曾对他说的，你不打碎几个鸡蛋就没法做煎蛋。   
  
尽管Dean也并不是没计划出找到Lucifer的方法，但他能拖就拖。为什么一定要这么着急呢？  
  
“你还不明白吗，Dean？”Sam的眼睛又变得亮晶晶的。神啊，他怎么像个小姑娘。“你难道什么都感受不到吗？”  
  
“我什么都感受得到。”Dean露齿而笑。“你一点儿都不知道我能感受到什么，Sammy。你让我觉得很遗憾。所有人类都让我觉得很遗憾。你不知道这种感觉是怎样的。我真不敢相信我们曾杀了那些混蛋，Sammy——我们应该 _崇拜_ 他们。”  
  
Sam迅速地把目光投向Castiel，似乎是寻求援助。Dean也朝那方向看过去，不出所料天使的表情还是没有丝毫改变。“你们两个肯定凑到一块儿在背后谈论我来着，”Dean推断着。“Sammy哭了然后Cas用翅膀给他擦去眼泪。”Dean轻敲着手指假装突然记起了什么。“噢，等等。对了。你们不能背着我做任何事。你们必须的时时刻刻盯着我以防我逃跑去做坏事。”  
  
Sam叠起手臂。“Dean…”  
  
“也许我应该逃跑然后做点儿坏事。见鬼，现在我已经变成这样两个星期了，可是我所做的全部就是把你这可怜虫从狼嘴里救出来。那并不是毫无乐趣，真的，但我需要离开这儿再找点儿别的乐子。”  
  
他朝门那边走了一步。一眨眼间Castiel就把门挡住了。“不行，”天使说道，把手从衣袋里抽了出来，声音中极度的严肃让Dean大笑起来。  
  
“兄弟，你这看门狗太忠于职守了。别这样，老兄。我们都可以走了。现在差不多是午夜——这糟糕的小镇会有很多酒吧里充满了想找一两个伴儿回家的姑娘们。我们可以纵酒狂欢一下。”他在Castiel胸前推了一把。“那儿肯定也有不少帅哥，如果那合你神圣的口味的话。”  
  
Sam突然把手搭在他胳膊上。“Dean，快停下。你不能出去。你已经失控了，你是知道的。我们不会让你出去的。”  
  
抓住弟弟手腕把他的手扭开的冲动非常强烈，但是Dean控制着自己。这是Sam，最近很多事都改变了，是的，而且Dean大多时间都不关心自己做了什么，但就算Sam是个混蛋他也不应因此受到惩罚。Dean是个吸血鬼，他清楚这个。但是多亏了Castiel的血，无论如何他心里还残存着一点良知。尽管只有在涉及到他弟弟的时候。  
  
他从Sam的掌控中挣脱出来并回头付之一笑。“没关系的，Sammy，”他以最温和的语气——那种据他所知最接近原来自己的语气说。Sam的眼里闪动着希望的光芒。“如果你不想的话我哪儿也不会去的。至少今晚不会。”  
  
“很好，”Sam轻轻地说，神啊，那个可怜的小家伙还以为自己说服了他。如果这不是个悲剧的话将会很好笑的。  
  
Dean伸了个懒腰离开门口，接着感到一阵虚弱席卷全身。他瞥了一眼Castiel。“我饿了。开饭吧，小天使。”  
  
Castiel低下头紧接着就打开了房门。“我们出去，”他命令道，等着Dean跟上来。Dean开心地看着。 _这自大的兔崽子甚至不会离开我和_ _Sam一秒钟。考虑一下我会把Sam的心挖出来。_ 这种想法让他心里发痒。  
  
“你们不……你们不一定要出去的。”Sam的声音可以概括为“伪装”。“你们总是去别的地方，但我并不介意……看看。那只不过是……食物，难道不是吗？”  
  
Dean拍拍他的后背。“保佑你，小Sammy。你那么想要像个勇敢的大孩子，不是吗？你认为你受得了看着我吸血？你也许可以。你自己又不是没吸过。”他靠过来紧贴着自己兄弟的耳朵说，Sam退缩了一下。“但并不是鲜血让你感到不安，Sammy。我并不只有一种饥饿，而Castiel就是不能拒绝我。”  
  
他大步走出房间，清楚自己让sam感到困惑，并假装没注意到Castiel责备的目光落在自己身上。  
  
当一次老大真他妈的爽！  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
告诉Bobby是Sam至今要面对的最困难的事。Dean就像他的亲儿子，但Bobby是个真正的猎人，所有的猎人都知道吸血鬼是要被杀掉的。也许Lenore和她的朋友们是个例外，因为他们的情况有点儿特殊，但Dean和他们不同。他已经在病态的边缘了。他有着自己控制不了的冲动——更糟的是，他根本就不想去控制。而且它们还在一天天地增长着。  
  
Sam并不知道Castiel的血里有什么，但他有一种感觉，如果Dean在吸人类的血，他不会帮助自己的兄弟也不会去杀Lucifer更不会去做其它事。他只会是一头野兽。天使的某些东西让他还有一些自己的感觉，但也仅此而已。  
  
Sam越想越觉得这事和地狱有所关联。据他所知，Dean忍受了一切还是在那里变成了一头野兽。而在人世，他又重新经历了这一切。那些东西已经侵入了他。在灵魂深处的某个角落里他还是Dean，但同时他也是一头野兽。这就好像他被一个恶魔附身，只是这个恶魔是无法被驱除的。  
  
“你知道该做什么，孩子，不是吗？”  
  
Bobby的声音充满了疲惫。Sam告诉他这个消息之后他就陷入了沉默，要开口询问事情的经过花了他很长时间。这件事Sam真该当面告诉他，可他在国家的另一端而且他们这段时间为了假装没事发生而与Bobby联络得过于频繁了。  
  
“他已经决定去铲除Lucifer了，”Sam轻轻地说。“他说在那之前都会和我们在一起，然后我们可以…”他的声音低了下去，但是Bobby明白了。  
  
“你确定他会这么做？”他听起来充满怀疑。“认真点儿，Sam——你真的傻到认为他会留在这里等你把他的脑袋砍下来？”  
  
这些话刺痛了Sam。这种痛近乎于肉体上的伤痛。“Bobby，求你了，”Sam吸了口气，尽最大努力不在电话里朝Bobby大叫。  
  
“Sam，听着……”Bobby顿了顿，明显是想让他的语气显得更富于同情。他对这么多事都是如此的残酷和实事求是；Sam不会因为他对此事也同样实际而感到惊讶。“Dean不再是Dean了，懂了吗？他也许能蒙蔽你的眼睛，更不用说天使，但是我这么多年遇到过太多吸血鬼了，我知道他们有多狡猾。他想活下去，Sam他不会任凭你杀了他。他可能另有计划……那并不是你所期待的。他会甩掉你们，然后在重新被抓到之前咬断尽可能多的人的脖子。”  
  
Sam摇了摇头，尽管知道Bobby不会看到。“我听见了，真的。但是你并不了解这件事，Bobby。他在喝Castiel的血。这令他和其他的吸血鬼不同。他并没有完全的……消失。原来的他还有一部分在那里，而且我不认为他想永远像这样生活下去。”  
  
“你真的这么想吗，嗯？”  
  
“是的。”Sam顿了顿，希望自己自己和听上去一样坚定。在一阵漫长的寂静之后，Bobby叹了口气。  
  
“神啊。Dean。出了这么多见鬼的事情…那个可怜的混小子。”  
  
挂掉电话的时候，Sam非常确信Bobby在哭。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Dean正为Castiel发狂。“快点儿，你这难缠的家伙。”他催促着天使，试图钳制住他的手腕。但Castiel把手臂抽了回来，同时放下袖子向后退去，表示用餐时间已经结束了。  
  
 _自私的混蛋。_  
  
“那么点儿怎么够我过上一整天呢，嗯？什么，你在定量分配自己还是怎么着？我以为你是能够自愈的，Cas。我吃多少都没关系，是吧？”  
  
“你已经吃的够多了。”Castiel垂下胳膊并若有所思地盯着他。“你的饥饿在不断增长，Dean。你得学会控制它。”  
  
Dean被激怒了，而且一点也不怕把愤怒表现出来。“没错啊，看起来我得向你学习节食技巧了。你甚至都不用吃东西。你从来都不知道什么叫做饥饿。”他微笑了一下，挑逗地舔舔嘴唇，感觉到自己的牙齿滑回齿龈中去。“我想你只是太享受这个了，这使你害怕。”  
  
“我一点都不享受这些，Dean。”Castiel的脸上毫无表情，Dean怀疑他到底照没照过镜子。“你以为我会享受你每天把我吸干？看着你像头野兽那样而不是我所熟识的Dean Winchester？”  
  
Dean耸耸肩。“你总是能够击中我的要害。而你并不是很擅长打击人，这很好笑是不是，Cas？这是不是因为你喜欢让我感觉这样？”他一只手滑到Castiel的侧脸上，享受着对方因此而略微退缩。  
  
“你是有使命的，Dean。”Castiel坚定地说。“我在帮助你朝着那个方向行进。我的感受和这并没有关系。”  
  
“是啊，因为天使们根本就没有感觉的，对吧？”Dean把手伸下去抓住Castiel的手。他把那只手抬至嘴边并舔着天使的食指，目光依旧留在Castiel的脸上。“你感受不到痛苦也感觉不到快乐。所以我做什么都没关系，你根本就感觉不到。”他让那根手指滑入口中，仔细地吮吸着，竭力装作感受不到那皮肤下微微搏动着的美味鲜血。  
  
“Dean，这毫无意义。”可是Castiel的声音听起来很紧张，而且他的眼睛紧盯着Dean的嘴。  
  
“这些也都毫无意义，是吗，Cas？”Dean放开了他，一只手滑到Castiel的身侧，钻到风衣和套装下面，最后停留在他的臀部上。“如果你什么都感觉不到，你就可以让我做任何我想做的。那么也许你不能享受它，但是我会。”  
  
“这不是你。你现在是一个吸血鬼。是那些使你这样做的。我认识的Dean…”  
  
“你认识的Dean也想要这个，只不过你不知道！”Dean的声音突然间变得嘶哑。“你原来是那么虔诚正直和无比的神圣，假装感觉不到。但现在竟找到了让我触摸你的理由，却发誓说这没令你兴奋。好吧，混蛋，Castiel操蛋主的天使，我知道你在打什么小算盘，我一直都知道。原来的Dean是个孬种而现在的Dean可不会那么傻等着。”  
  
他揪着Castiel的头发把他拉回自己嘴边，饥渴地亲吻他。Castiel由于震惊而僵立在原地，任由Dean用舌头探索自己的口腔，吮吸他的嘴唇，轻咬那里的肌肤。Dean缩短了两人间的距离直到他们彼此紧贴在一起，然后抬起一条腿从后面勾住Castiel的腿。他正准备以此使对方失去平衡好和他一起倒在地上，可Castiel突然低吼着推开了他。  
  
Dean抹抹嘴，奸笑着。“怎么啦，Cas？快活一下让你害怕？”  
  
他现在有着不可思议的反应力，但这并没让他快到足以躲开迎面而来的那一拳。冲击力使他闷哼着跪倒在地，但当他抬眼看时他又大笑起来。“你打人就像个小姑娘，”他嘲弄着，艰难地喘着气，尽管非常清楚这一击足以使人类完全断气。  
  
Castiel居高临下地盯着他，脸色苍白，双眼由于震惊而睁大。“你不是我认识的Dean，”他大吼着，声音里充满了忧伤。“我不会允许你对我做这个的。”  
  
Dean向后坐下，怜悯地摸着下巴。“太晚了，”他评价道，享受着这种感觉。“我感觉到你了，Cas。你也硬起来了。见鬼，即使我没感觉到我也早就知道了。我能感知你的血液。我知道它们在做什么，要流到哪里去，你的心跳加速把血液都送到下面去了。你逃不过生物学常识的。你和我一样想要这些。”  
  
“不，”Castiel突然吼道，声音比Dean听过的都要低沉。“我想要的是Dean Winchester，不是 _你_ 。”  
  
“我就是Dean Winchester。你那迟钝的脑袋到底什么时候才能弄明白啊？”  
  
Castiel凝视着他，几秒钟后转身离开。Dean看着他离去，很满意知道他不会走远：这些天里没人会把他独自留下。  
  
接着他的胃部又抽搐起来，他叹了口气。“Cas！”他大喊。“我这儿还饿着呐！”

~ ~ ~

他们本应去追踪Lucifer，但那太难了。尽管每次一得到消息Castiel就把他们传送过去，Lucifer还是早在他们抵达那个小镇或聚居地前就离开了。他们需要抢先于Lucifer和他手下的恶魔一步，但那似乎是不可能的。而且Castiel不能向天使们求助。Sam得知在Dean抵抗转变他的吸血鬼的时候Castiel曾被天使们囚禁，而直到现在Castiel也不知道自己因何被释放。他违抗了命令。按照公义，他理应被处死。  
  
Sam很想弄明白一件事，他知道Castiel同样想，到底Dean该不该被喂饱并去追踪Lucifer。这些天想弄明白任何事都很难。天使们不让Castiel救Dean是有原因的，对吧？也许这就是那个原因？  
  
在他们搜寻的途中，Dean开始令Sam感到恐慌。Castiel从不会留他俩在一起，Sam对此感激得要命，在这些天里和哥哥独处，想想就已经很恐怖了。在某种程度上，Sam对他哥哥和以前如此截然不同感到一丝侥幸：当不得不杀掉他时那会使自己好过一点儿，尽管他试图不去想那些，因为……好吧， _因为_ 他哥哥的外表下已鲜有原来的踪迹，甚至是那一点点也已改变。Dean现在无所顾忌。他不刮胡子。他一刻也安静不下来，不停地踱着步子，无聊地把刀子从一只手抛到另一只手里，环顾着周遭Sam根本看不见的东西。汽车旅行——尽管有Castiel便利的传送技术，这仍是他们的保留项目——变得漫长而且叫人直冒冷汗，因为当阳光变得充足时Dean会带上太阳镜陷在座位里并把自己裹得严严实实的，还要求把音乐调低因为那让他的耳朵受不了。他让Sam开车，这就是他改变了的最大标志。他似乎不再关心他的宝贝车了。他也从没问起过Bobby。Sam是他现在唯一还在乎的家人，即使是这样有时Dean好像费了好大劲儿才没去咬断他的脖子。  
  
但Dean甚至比Sam所觉察到的更加失控，就像当他们在密西西比州狩猎时他所发现的那样。  
  
这次是一只食肉怪（rougarou）——已经完全转变了，而不像上次他们遇到的那个可怜的家伙，早先关于Sam跟随Ruby而着魔的谈话中的讽刺现在看来异常残忍。这东西很贪婪，已经把一群小学生困在教室里；它在周围巡视着，当被Sam发现时它正试图挑选先吃哪个。  
  
他们是分头搜寻的，Castiel自然得和Dean一起。这就意味着这里只有他和食肉怪以及一群惊叫着的孩子。Sam愣了几秒，算计着如何把这东西烧掉又避免意外地伤及无辜。那怪物离得太近了；他需要拉开距离，把它引到教室后面，但就在这些想法在他脑海中闪过的时候，食肉怪咆哮着朝他跳了过来。  
  
“好多肉啊！”那怪物把他撞倒在地时还朝他耳朵里喷着气，这一击几乎把Sam身体里所有的气体都挤压出来。接着它把牙齿深陷入他左臂的肱二头肌里，此时Sam才发现自己身体里还有足够的空气供他尖叫。  
  
孩子们也在尖叫，这些声音混杂在一起足够大到让Dean和Castiel知道他们在哪儿，Sam知道自己必须坚持到援兵的到来。他拼命挣扎着，用胳膊支开怪物的牙齿——见鬼，一大块肉也给带下来了？疼痛，这真他妈的太 _疼_ 了！他不知从哪儿来的力气把怪物甩到一边滚过去拿自己之前丢在那里的火焰喷射器，但那怪物以闪电般的速度在他扣动阀门之前骑在他身上。  
  
“好吃，好吃，好吃，”它咆哮着。“只不过你太能抵抗了。”它用一只手揪住Sam的头发，把他的头抬起来再狠狠摔在地砖上，Sam觉得自己的牙都快被震掉了。他的意识出现了短暂的空白，等再清醒过来时那怪物已经扯开他的衬衫正用兴奋得发颤的手指探查他的前胸。一只手停在他的身侧，Sam疯狂地想知道下面是自己的哪个重要的脏器——肝？肾？想不起来，他太过慌乱了。他呻吟着想要躲开，可那怪物只是朝着他笑。  
  
“比小孩好吃。你就是主菜了。”  
  
它低下头去咬Sam的身侧，后者开口大叫……接着它就离开了。他睁开眼，竭力在头痛的间歇从地上抬头，结果看见Dean正单手掐着食肉怪的脖子把它按在教室的墙上。它挣扎着，嘶叫着，哀求着，但Dean丝毫没放手——他只是以人类不可能拥有的力道抓着它，Sam只能看着他的背影。  
  
Sam觉察到屋子另一侧的动静，回头看到Castiel把孩子们带出教室，在他们那泪流满面的老师经过他身边时朝她点了点头。他在他们身后关上门转身面对Dean，保持着以往那深不可测的表情。Sam再去看他哥哥，后者仍然纹丝未动。  
  
“求你……”食肉怪嘶着气。  
  
“没有人可以碰我弟弟，”Dean坚定地说。“听明白了没有，笨蛋？没有人。”  
  
“对……不起……”它在他的掌控中扭动着。  
  
Dean抖了抖身子。他把头歪到一侧，然后是另一侧，似乎他在伸展颈部肌肉。食肉怪在看到了某些Sam看不见的东西之后张大了眼睛并尖叫起来，那声音由于喉咙上手指的收紧而走了调。  
  
“Sam，闭上你的……”Castiel开始说道，但已经太晚了。Dean的牙齿钳住那怪物的脖子，速度快到令Sam喘息。他几乎没有时间看清那动作，接下来Dean撤回头厌恶地朝地上啐了一口血。  
  
“你尝起来就像坨屎！”他怒吼道，在他拧断食肉怪脖子时传出一声脆响。它倒在地板上，抽搐着，仍然没死，但Dean并不在意。他用手臂抹了抹嘴——袖子上沾满了鲜血——然后转身看向Sam。  
  
他的眼睛变成了黄色。他的嘴里龇出 _獠牙_ 。Sam一看到这些就忍不住呻吟起来，心中充满难以置信的恐惧。  
  
“冷静点儿，你这蠢货，”Dean朝他厉声说道。“这还是我。”可此时他的目光落在Sam仍流着血的胳膊上然后把头歪向一边。他降了一个音度咕哝道，“噢。”  
  
接着Castiel过来挡在他俩之间，Sam所能看到的只有他穿着风衣的背影。“Dean，退后，”天使以Sam所听过他使用的最接近于命令的口气说道。  
  
Sam看不到更多，但他听见Dean大笑。“你真认为我会吃自己的兄弟，Cas？你觉得我已经走得那么远了？”  
  
“是的，”Castiel答道。  
  
短暂的停顿之后。“你是对的，”Dean平静地说，“我的确会。”  
  
Sam在混乱中不由自主地退缩着，争斗最后以Castiel把Dean按趴在地上，手臂勒住他的脖子，另一只手固定在他的肩胛骨之间而告终。Dean挣扎着，咒骂着，扭动着让他们的身体翻转过来好能盯着他的兄弟，他的目光野蛮地固定在那染血的手臂上，带着令Sam根本认不出他来的饥饿。Dean挣扎着抽身，胳膊肘用力去顶Castiel的腹部但这仍不奏效；对于他来说天使太过强大，最终他只好放弃。  
  
“你真他妈的能欺负人，Castiel，”他喘着粗气，依旧盯着那些血。“你怎么没挑个和你大小相当的人呢？”  
  
“你还能走吗？”  
  
Sam过了一会儿才反应过来Castiel是在对他讲话。“可以，”他答道，声音几乎和呜咽差不多。  
  
“那就赶紧离开这儿。Dean需要冷静。我们晚些时候再同你会合。”  
  
“Dean…”  
  
他的兄弟咆哮着。“到这儿来啊，小Sammy。让我们见识一下恶魔血和天使血尝起来有什么不同。”Castiel把胳膊向上收了收，Dean痛苦地咕哝。“什么？一个家伙不能告诉自己弟弟想吸他的血？这世界到底怎么搞的？”  
  
“快走，Sam。”  
  
他的头依然眩晕，Sam离开了。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Dean尽最大努力想跟上自己兄弟可是Castiel紧紧抓着他，身体死死贴着他的后背，无助使Dean的狂怒爆发了。Castiel怎么敢如此待他！那个低贱的，虚张声势的，狂妄自大的……  
  
“在这儿，”Castiel对着他的耳朵大吼，抬起环着Dean脖子的手臂把手腕放在他嘴边，“喝吧。”  
  
噢。也许他仍不是很糟糕。Dean不需要被告知第二次：他低头咬住暴露出来的那根血管，同时发出充斥着性欲的声音，几乎没注意到Castiel固定在他背后的手松开了。他抬手紧抓住天使的前臂在不停吮吸的时候固定住他，感到熟悉的热流再次涌入自己身体，并开始觉察到一阵彻骨的剧烈而充满性欲的酥麻，不管Castiel是否允许他这样反应。食物与性欲——显然一个吸血鬼不可能把注意力放到别的东西上，但是接下来，重点是什么？他们是世界上最完美的一对儿，难道不是吗？  
  
Dean早晨已经吃过了，所以这是个意外的奖赏。Castiel变得急促的呼吸搔着Dean的耳朵，随着时间分秒流逝他显然是受到了失血的影响；他已经给出很多了，Dean想到他也许需要恢复一会儿。意识到力量的感觉非同寻常。他把那只手臂抓得更紧，享受着Castiel抑制不住的痛苦而短促的喘息，并对他力量削弱而自己则增强的事实心满意足。哦，太棒了，这更像是……  
  
“够了，”castiel低声说，但他没动。他的安静使Dean着迷。什么，不挣扎？不企图把他推开？他更用力地咬下去，低声咆哮着同时从伤口中吸出更多的血，Castiel发出一阵明显并非抗议的声音。  
  
他 _确实_ 享受这个，Dean得意地想着。Castiel的脑袋里说不定有什么神圣的东西呢，一些关于救世主的血脉或是什么别的烂事，但再清楚不过的是Dean吸的越多，他的同伴就越沉迷于此。  
  
好吧，这难道不胜过一切吗。  
  
然后Castiel确实开始挣扎了，虚弱地把手腕从Dean嘴边拖开，但他拒绝让他离开。“Dean…请你，”Castiel喘息着，Dean大笑并吞下更多的液体，迷醉在这味道中，这使他全身酥麻，无尽的力量和激情蹿上他身体的每个角落。在他作为人类度过的那些年中从未品尝过如此美味。Castiel腿一软，Dean追随着他的胳膊和他一起倒在地上，这又使他感到自己之前从未觉醒。他的欲望如此坚硬使他想要喊叫，但他更满足于在地板上干一个天使。  
  
他们还在教室里，这有点怪异，还有一只仍喘着气的食肉怪可怜兮兮地从几步开外的地板上盯着他们看——想杀了它只能用火烧，它折断的脖子还可能会自愈。Dean抬头瞪了它一眼，它呜咽着软弱地抽搐了一下。去他的。有个观众也没问题。  
  
他最终将牙齿抽离了Castiel的手臂，感觉到天使在他转身直到和他面对面跪在地板上时靠着他轻颤。“你知道你想要我，Cas，”他低声说，急迫地撕开Castiel的衬衫。他的胸膛洁白甚至发青。如果他是个人类，那颗心脏不可能还在跳动。  
  
“我不想要你。”Castiel难过地低语，也许是下意识地抬起颤抖的手抚过Dean的头发。“我想要的是 _Dean_ 。”  
  
“恐怕Dean现在不在家。请在哔声后给他留言，朋友。”  
  
Castiel哽咽了，低眼看着地面，Dean托起他的下巴以一种使他自己都感到惊讶的温柔亲吻他。见鬼；他很高兴。他没理由去伤害Castiel，不会在他这么虚弱的时候。他想要的全部就是上他。在他亲吻他的时候——把鲜血涂在他的唇上，这同样使他兴奋——他将那衬衫全部扯开，一把将大衣和外套撇在一边。接下来是他的腰带，懒得去理扣子而只是凭借吸血鬼之力将皮带扯断。Castiel猛然吸气显然是被伤到了，但他既没出声也没躲闪。  
  
噢，他的确想要这个，太棒了。  
  
然后是他的裤子，最后是内衣，接着Dean把他仰面推倒并把他的双臂压制在两侧的地面上，想到让他以受难之姿躺着Dean忍不住笑了出来，这似乎是他现在能有的最酷的想象了。其他的天使们会怎么说呢？Castiel手腕上仍在流血的伤口里的血开始洒到地板上，Dean忍不住俯身去舔。  
  
“对不起，”Castiel低声说，闭上了眼睛，听到这句话，一阵愤怒涌上Dean的心头。不经思考，纯粹是反射和野蛮的本能，他坐起来用力抽了Castiel一记耳光。发青的手印在苍白的皮肤上凸现出来，似乎是对天使在他胳膊上留下的那个的嘲讽。  
  
“停止这混账的道歉，Cas，”他厉声说道，Cas转过头来抬眼凝视着他。“别再对我感到 _抱歉_ ，你这没用的混蛋。你应该为你自己感到抱歉，而不是我。”  
  
“你还关心Lucifer那件事吗？”Castiel出乎意料地问；眼神中充满了平静。  
  
Dean皱眉。“见鬼的你会不会选时间啊？我正要上你，你却想让我了解我对他的意图？”  
  
“如果天启来临，殃及的不止是人类。Lucifer也会杀了你们的。”  
  
“别试图改变话题。我才不关心见鬼的天启呢。今朝有酒 _今朝_ 醉，Cas。如果它要来，那就让它尽管来好了。顺其自然吧。”  
  
“那Sam怎么办？”  
  
Dean爆发出一阵大笑。“你真想让我上你的时候心里想着自己的弟弟？如果我是你的话我会很在意那个的，Cas。我已经开始以不知一种方式想象他有多美味了。”  
  
Castiel听到这句话时吞咽了一下，突然显露出恐惧。“Dean，求你……”  
  
“闭嘴。”Dean又抽了他一记耳光。Castiel挣扎起来，但Dean并不在意。他不知道天使会在他身下丧失力量多久，但他决定尽量利用。他俯下身来轻咬Castiel的脖子，探下手去解自己牛仔裤的纽扣，感觉到自己的欲望就要得到释放…  
  
……然后，然后那只食肉怪跳到他背上，咆哮着用爪子划过Dean的脊背以抗议他的暴行。等到Dean把他甩掉并用火焰喷射器烧了他时，Castiel已经站起来穿好衣服并用悲伤的神情看着他，Dean恶心得几乎想吐在他鞋子上。


	4. Chapter 4

Sam正忧郁地坐在车里抱着自己受伤的胳膊，突然Castiel就出现在他身边。没有鼓乐齐鸣，什么都没有：他就在那儿。要不是Sam太难过，他一定会跳起来。  
  
“你的胳膊需要医治，”Castiel指出，声音冷静得令人发狂。“你开能开车去医院吗，需不需要帮忙？”  
  
“Dean在哪儿？”Sam直截了当地问，迅速瞥了一眼学校的门。  
  
Castiel陷入了沉默。Sam回头看他时他正透过挡风玻璃直盯着上方的某处，收紧下巴。“Cas？你把他怎么了？”  
  
“他在一个安全的地方。”  
  
Sam挑起眉毛，“那是什么意思？”  
  
Castiel转过头来对上他的目光。阳光直射在他脸上，他是如此惊人的苍白，眼睛在眼眶里暗淡无光。他看起来精疲力竭，和平时样子的反差让Sam心中涌起一阵对他的担忧。毕竟，如果Castiel出了什么事，就没人能控制得了Dean了。  
  
“我已经把他带到一个不会让他伤害到任何一个人的地方。”Castiel透露道，甚至连声音都显得有些无力。“把他留在这里，在你身边，这太危险。我以为他还能控制住自己，但我错了。”  
  
Sam还能感觉出头上的伤，那是地板撞的，他的胳膊也疼得要命。但那些都不重要。 _Dean居然要杀了他。_ “我们已经失去他了，是吗？”他轻轻地问，“我们什么都做不了，除了把他像个动物似的锁起来，等找到Lucifer再让他去。”  
  
“他并没有被锁起来，Sam。”Castiel别开眼，声音充满疲倦。“他只是被隔离了。”  
  
Sam思考了一会儿，试图切入Castiel的思维模式，忽然明白了。“绿屋。当我……当我追踪Lilith时你们扣留他的地方。”  
  
Castiel点头。“我新造了一间。他在那会很安全。他只能见的人只有我。”  
  
Sam闭上眼睛，他太想念哥哥，那感觉让他心如刀绞。“于是他就得这么过余下的时日了，”他尖锐地吸气。“和你关在一起，而我出去找魔鬼好让他狠狠地揍他。”他愤怒地揉揉眼睛。“Cas，他不会那么做的，难道不是吗？他才不会去杀Lucifer。他根本就不想。他知道一旦他做完我们就会结果了他。”  
  
“他会做的。”Castiel肯定道。  
  
“你怎么知道？”  
  
“因为这是预言所述。”  
  
Sam忍不住嗤之以鼻。“语言也说他会变成个嗜血成性，六亲不认，连亲弟弟都要杀的吸血鬼？Dean该是个‘义人’，不是个怪物。”  
  
Castiel无助地低声叹息，一巴掌拍在仪表板上，这举动让Sam吃了一惊。“我并不知道所有的答案，Sam！”他吼道，面孔因愤怒而扭曲。“我在做我认为正确的事，可我孤军奋战而Dean与我步步为敌！你觉得我该怎么办？把他放出去？让他去咬人？眼睁睁看着他把你吸干吗？”他回身面对Sam，后者正睁大眼睛盯着他。“Dean _本应阻止Lucifer_ 。我只知道这些，除此之外天使们还想让他变成吸血鬼。我能想到的唯一原因就是他们想拖住他，以确保他来不及阻止Lucifer好让世界毁掉。他们似乎得逞了。Dean在别无选择之前是不会去追杀Lucifer的。”  
  
Sam摇摇头，“我们不知道他 _在_ 哪，”他提高嗓门争辩道，“在我们找到Lucifer之前，我们都不知道Dean会有什么举动！”  
  
Castiel苦涩地笑了。“他知道他在哪，Sam。只要他想的话他可以随时找到他。”  
  
Sam皱起眉，“怎么会？这不可能！”  
  
“他是个 _吸血鬼_ ，Sam。他从狼群里找到你的时候，Lucifer曾到过那，Dean嗅出了他的味道。吸血鬼永远不会忘记任何气味。他可以横穿一个国家不会跟丢。可他选择了不那么做。”  
  
这番话让Sam僵住了。他知道Castiel此时此刻说的都是真的。这段时间，这些天以来，Dean一直都知道怎么找到他们的猎物，可他只字未提。伺机而待，装疯卖傻，玩弄他们于鼓掌之间。  
  
“混蛋。”他喘息着，铺天盖地的痛苦将他湮没。Dean再也不在乎什么拯救世界了。Dean不是Dean了。也再不会是Dean了。他哥哥已经不在乎任何事或者任何人；对于他们来说，他已经死了。Sam挣扎着控制自己的情绪：貌似他已为Dean的死而哀悼过上千次，可这是最糟的一次，因为他哥哥仍然可以呼吸，走路和说话，而Sam将会是那个结果他的人。  
  
 _上帝啊，不。_  
  
“我以为我的血可以帮助他，”Castiel悲伤地说。“它包含着我的一部分荣光，一开始能安抚住他。这却也让他变得更强壮，现在他无法控制自己了。我以为我做了正确的事……”他停下来，不过反正Sam几乎不在听了。  
  
他们安静地坐了很长一段时间，长到足以让Sam感觉到眼睛后方的头痛伴随震惊导致的寒冷而来。他需要看医生了，或许还得做个手术，因为他的手臂疼得要死。可是他似乎动不了，他们两个都是。  
  
“我爱他。”Castiel忽然开口，接着就消失了。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
等Castiel再次出现，Dean就会拧掉他的脑袋，管他是什么天使血库，因为没有人可以这么对他。 _没有人。_ 房间是空的，摆设也完全没有：水泥墙，混凝土地面，而且没有门。他妈的。没有。门。Dean出去的唯一途径就是Castiel。Dean才不是Castiel的笼中鸟，他 _不是任何人_ 的笼中鸟，他怎么敢这么对他？  
  
他咆哮着踱步，用拳头打进墙壁里然后着迷地看着他的指关节再次自愈。他大吼大叫着Castiel的名字，把他祖宗十八代都骂遍了，可什么都没发生。  
  
要是Castiel留点事情给他 _做_ 就好了。上次天使们把他锁进了一间至少有东西可以吃有画可以看的屋子；而且有地方可以坐，有物件可以摆弄。Dean只能猜想Castiel没有独自凭空造物的法术。这房间实在太原始了，这是个牢房，除此之外别无他用。  
  
5个小时之后，他开始饿了。12个小时后，他饥肠辘辘。18个小时后，他已经 _想杀人_ 了。  
  
伴随着振翅声，Castiel在房间正中现身。Dean猛扑向Castiel，力道大得足以把他撞翻在地。反而是Castiel仅仅举起一只手，扼住了Dean的脖子，把他举到半空中又摔在最近的墙上，这让Dean吃惊地咕哝。  
  
“Sam在为你哀悼，知道吗？”Castiel严厉地告诉他，几乎是在咆哮。他怒不可遏的神情让Dean惊呆了。“他受伤了，还满怀悲恸地 _再一次_ 悼念你。你真的一点都不在乎他吗，Dean？你曾为他而死。你为了救他在地狱度过40年。他的生命真的对你再也不重要了吗？”  
  
有这么一刻——最短暂诡异的一瞬间——Dean感到背后一阵寒战。他看到还是孩子时的Sammy，正抬头看着他往盘子放做的不怎么好的鸡蛋并告诉他老爸很快就会回来了。他看到一个本该上大学的男孩因为Dean出现在他门前而失去了一直向往的生活。他看见一个男人差点变成恶魔，只因他想拯救这个世界，这个因为Dean打开了天启而危机四伏的世界。  
  
他真的不在乎他了吗？  
  
之后他看到腿上的咬伤血流如注的Sam困惑地盯着他，下一个是手臂上的咬伤血流如注的Sam困惑地盯着他。回忆让他流出口水并急促地吸气，意识到离Castiel脖颈上的血管只有几英寸。食物。近在咫尺。那么美味。就在眼前，要是他可以碰到的话……  
  
他疯狂地挣扎着，除了进食的渴望之外他忘记了一切，但是Castiel紧紧地抓着他。Dean又踢又打，他的手几乎要去生生撕开天使的皮肉，但他无法挣脱禁锢。Castiel毫不松懈，愤怒地眯起眼死死抓着他。  
  
“好吧，好吧，”Dean终于喘着气，停止挣扎，“我投降，你赢了。你赢了，Cas。做你来这想做的事然后滚开，我不在乎了。只要先喂饱我。拜托，Cas……喂饱我。”  
  
“不行，”Castiel说道，“我不会的。”  
  
Dean惊骇地对他眨眨眼，“什么？”  
  
“你太强大了，Dean。我给你太多了。是我让你变成这样的。”Castiel垂下眼帘。“我以为我的荣光可以帮到你，起初确实有效。但是现在它只是放大了你所有的吸血鬼的特性。我在把你变成你不应该成为的东西。”  
  
Dean咽了咽口水，这动作在Castiel手指的紧扼下很困难。“你是说你把我变成什么超级吸血鬼了吗？”他笑出来，“太牛逼了！”  
  
“不，那一点也不。你太残暴，Dean。你几乎不是人类了。你集自然之所憎恨于一身。”  
  
Dean咧开嘴笑了，“可你依然爱我，对吧？我可是很厚脸皮的。”  
  
Castiel摇摇头，“我不知道我是不是可以治好你，”他轻声说道。“但我不会再犯让你可以变得更强大的错误了。”  
  
“你到底要不要喂我？”现在Dean开始真正气急败坏了。  
  
“不，Dean，”Castiel说道，“我不会的。”  
  
他消失了，留下Dean靠墙站着，耳朵里的血流隆隆作响，肚子里却空空如也。  
  
“狗娘养的。”他喘着气，难以置信，“ _狗娘_ 养的。”  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sam和Bobby很亲近，他们近两个小时谁都没有开口说话却并没让气氛尴尬就是证明。他们坐在各自的椅子上，四周书籍堆积如山，徒劳地寻找着治愈的方法。他们都知道这毫无意义。但他们都坚持着。  
  
Sam眼前的书页开始变得模糊起来。他归咎于医生开的止疼片，尽管他知道这跟那个一点关系都没有。他的手臂残忍地抽痛着，配合着被狼咬伤的大腿上疼痛减轻了一些的伤口，而且悬带贴着脖子打结的地方也痒得难受。可摘下来又太疼。他觉得他的二头肌被食肉怪的牙齿咬烂了，不过谢天谢地还没那么糟，伤口会愈合的，时间问题罢了。  
  
Sam忽然觉得这很好笑，他一个月内被两种想要吃掉他的生物咬伤两次，其间还得时刻提防着试图吃掉他的亲哥哥。这个宇宙有着残酷的幽默感。不过，他早就知道这个了。当他想杀死Lilith以阻止Lucifer逃出地狱，却发现她的死正是开启地狱之门的钥匙时，他就了解到这点了。是啊，这个宇宙 _热衷于_ 捉弄他。  
  
一阵微风从屋子里扫过，伴随着振翅声。Sam抬眼看去，以为会看到Castiel。却见一个背着手的男人站在厨房中间；他比Castiel老得多而且穿着很正式的西装，面带愉悦的表情。Sam立刻就知道他是谁了，甚至在他和Bobby跳起身之前就知道了。  
  
“你好啊，Sam。情况如何？”  
  
“我还在想你什么时候会露面呢，Zachariah，”Sam嘶声说道，一秒钟之后悲伤就化作了愤怒，“你为什么这么做，你这狗娘养的？你为什么在Cas还可以阻止他的时候却让他被转化了？”  
  
Zachariah耸耸肩。“怎么说呢？我喜欢吸血鬼啊。不过不是Anne Rice系列那种——那些焦虑不安会让我消化不良的。 _暮光之城_ 是给小屁孩和无聊的足球妈妈们看的。不行，我喜欢有 _撕咬_ 的类型。”他叩击牙齿强调他的意思，然后对着Sam脸上愤怒的表情冷嘲热讽。“噢亲爱的，你真的是很纠结这个，对不对，小宝贝？”  
  
“这不是Dean应得的，”Sam厉声说道，步步逼近。“你已经得到你想要的了。我释放了地狱中的Lucifer，现在他出来了，做着你想要他做的事。你不能指望Dean在这种状态下阻止他。解除它。 _拜托。_ ”  
  
Zachriah叹口气，把手臂环在胸前。“你们人类就知道寻求帮助，”他抱怨道，换成一种喋喋不休的嘲讽语调。“拜托，照看我的兄弟！守护我的妈妈！让我安全，保证我好起来，别让我堕落，让我远离痛苦，让小Johnny演校园剧时记得他的台词！说真的，你们这些家伙太贪婪了。永远是想要，想要，想要。而你们Winchester家更是想要得到一切，不是吗？”  
  
“我想要我哥哥是个人类！”Sam不顾一切地大喊。  
  
“那就继续想要吧，”Zachriah嗤之以鼻。“他是个吸血鬼。你得习惯这点。我可以把他变回来，没错，即使你们忠诚的天使猎犬都做不到。这倒提醒我了，你们给没给Castiel买一个有他自己名字的项圈呀？我猜你们睡觉的时候他会躺在你们脚边，像个忠心的杂种狗一样守护着你们。”  
  
“我宁愿当他们的狗也不想当你的，”Castiel说道，凭空出现在Sam和Bobby中间，把他们俩吓了一跳。  
  
Zachariah沾沾自喜地笑起来。“汪汪！坏狗狗。我打赌Dean帮你搔肚皮的时候你不仅是摇摇后腿，对不对？”  
  
“给我能让他变回来的力量。”Castiel要求道，忽略他的评价。  
  
“你最近从我这得到的恩惠够多的啦。就感激你还活着吧。我真想把你的翅膀塞进你的喉咙里，不过冲动是魔鬼啊。”  
  
“这不是公义，你知道的。”Castiel语气透着尖刻。“预言里并没有说……”  
  
“噢，别指望预言了。”Zachariah轻蔑地冲他挥了一下手，“它并不是完美的，对不对？我是说，谁会想到Lucifer会花那么久的时间却什么都不做啊？他在这儿杀几个人，在那杀几个……我觉得都还没上千呢，可是他都出来好几个月了。算什么天启武士！要我说的话，关于他的力量的那些传闻肯定被夸大了。他就是个笨蛋。目前为止他所做的就是给我们添乱。我们可以自己另开一个更好的天启嘛。”  
  
“那你为什么没开呢？”Bobby忽然开口，“忙啥呢？怕你老板剪了你的翅膀吗？”  
  
Zachariah转过头盯着他，眯起了眼睛。“我们可不想脏了自己的手。”他皱着眉解释道，“不错的棒球帽啊。想没想过洗洗它？你真该认识一下那个叫汰渍的东西。”  
  
“你为什么来这里？”Sam问道，意识到Zachariah的来访一定是有原因的，“你想要什么？”  
  
天使十分严厉地盯着他，Sam差点就退缩了。“只是过来看看，”他故弄玄虚地说。“你懂的，谈谈心而已。”  
  
“他想让你和他订一个契约，”Castiel苦涩地开口，“他知道你很绝望，他想趁机骗你发誓效忠于他。”  
  
Zachariah什么都没说。Sam看向Castiel，而后者并没有回望他，于是又看向另一个天使。“什么样的契约？”他试探性地问。  
  
“Sam……”Bobby低声警告。  
  
“小事一桩，”Zachariah自鸣得意地说道。“你知道，作为让你哥哥恢复人性的代价。我们可以治好他，让他再一次神采奕奕精神饱满——嘿，你要是愿意的话我们甚至可以把他变成一个素食者噢。而你只需要承诺我一件事。”  
  
“是什么？”Sam的声音极其平稳，尽管他的心脏其实在狂跳。  
  
Zachariah咧嘴笑了，“我没打算让你发誓会效忠于我，Sam。但是另一方面，对于Lucifer……你会是他不错的副手。他绝对愿意你站在他那边。那会给他信心的。我可以肯定在你的敦促下不到这周末，他就会开始让这个可悲的星球浴火重生了。”  
  
Sam震惊得无法呼吸。“你-你疯了吗？”他吃惊得结巴了。“你真的认为我会献身给Lucifer？”  
  
“我们不能强迫你去找他。我们可以抹去你的记忆送你去办公室工作，没错，可你依然保留本性和自由意志。这让我们不能强迫你。但是如果你同意……”他在他面前启发性地摊开手： _瞧吧。_ “为了让你轻松点。我们可以把你送到他那而你再也不会回顾从前。你会无条件地爱他，只因为我们这么告诉你的。而且他也想要你，Sam。他知道你有多强大。”  
  
Castiel转过头看着他。Bobby也是，Sam感到冷汗顺着他的后背往下流。Zachariah是让他在他哥哥和全世界之间做个选择。这应该是简单的——一个人对60亿。完全没的比。  
  
可那是 _Dean_ 啊。  
  
“不，”在考虑到这也许会需要太久的时间之后，他轻声回答道，“没得谈。我不能……我需要Dean……但是……”  
  
Zachariah叹气，“你是个可悲的大善人，不是吗？我以为你的哥哥已经够糟糕的了。那就算我答应世界末日的时候把Dean放到一个安全的地方你也不会改变心意喽？”他有些嘲弄地冲Bobby挥了一下手“还有他，如果你愿意的话。汗渍帽子还有这全部。”  
  
“你可太慷慨了，”Bobby小声咕哝道，他的声音透着讽刺。  
  
“不，”Sam重申道，而他内心正因他刚刚签了一张Dean的死亡许可证这个认知而极力扭曲撕扯着他。 _不，不，不。他怎么能这么做？_  
  
Zachariah撅着嘴盯着他看了一会，然后点点头，“知道吗，你可以随时改变主意的，”他愉快地说，好像他在读Sam的思想一样。“你只要叫我我就会过来了。”  
  
“我不会的。”Sam知道自己的声音应该听上去更坚定一点。  
  
Zachariah望向Castiel。“顺便问一句，咱们的Dean现在 _怎么样_ 啦？饿着他，是不是？看够他变成个会扑向视线里的一切的饥饿河马了吧？”  
  
Castiel没有回答，Zachariah轻轻一笑。他笑声里的某些东西让Sam想要把他的皮扒下来，可这时发生了让他窒息的事情。“噢亲爱的，Castiel，”天使慢条斯理地说道，“你真的被那男孩迷住了，对吧？我猜他现在就只有食欲和性欲让你不知如何应对，是不是？”他把一只手放到Castiel肩膀上，讽刺地做出父亲般的姿态。“我给你点提示好啦。鸟儿会做，蜜蜂会做。甚至受过教育的跳蚤也会做。你应该释放自己，Castiel。反正你也不会再回家来了，所以我们也不会因为那个评判你。放纵你下流的欲望，在你还可以的时候尽情享乐吧。早晚他会去面对Lucifer，不管Sam接不接受我们的条件。而在那之后……你就不能把他留在身边了。他会没命的——你又会怎么样呢？”  
  
Castiel摆脱掉Zachariah的手然后举起了拳头，面孔上迸发出决然的狂怒，但是在他可以进行下一步动作之前那个天使就消失了。他盯着Zachariah消失的地方，看上去在努力地控制自己，接着放开拳头低头看着地板。  
  
几分钟的冷场。  
  
接着Bobby开口了，“好吧，他确实挺有魅力的，难道不是吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

四天之后，Dean完全确信自己会被这疼痛害死。  
  
他曾体会过人类饥饿时的感觉：在地狱度过四十年后，鲜有他 _不_ 知晓的折磨。可这次完全不同；这是非人类、超自然的残酷体验——一种烧灼般的剧痛让他呼喊Castiel，声嘶力竭到有一瞬间他以为自己的声带吼断了。他在坚硬的混凝土地面上抽搐着，抓紧自己的胃部仿佛这样用胳膊按着就能填饱肚子，呻吟着，抽泣着，咒骂着，可那疼痛就是不肯离去。他不记得正常身体的感觉了。他的意识中只有 _饥饿_ 。  
  
在内心深处，他知道那不仅仅是饥饿。尽管快疯了，他还是明白其他吸血鬼大概差几顿也不会到这种地步。这都是因为他在戒掉天使血，就像之前Sam试图戒掉恶魔血一样。  
  
如果Dean知道他弟弟当时是这种感觉，那他会不假思索地把他从安全屋里放出来。  
  
刚到第五天，他开始咬自己的手臂，绝望地试图喝自己血管里的血，但那充其量只是沾湿了他的舌头。这喂不饱他。也根本不可能。而且咬伤也没有消失——他无法再让伤口自愈了。  
  
过了一会儿，他身体痉挛并疼得大叫。他的头脑开始逐渐清醒了，起初很慢，嘲骂着他，然后他逐渐记起了人类的感觉。  
  
他想起了 _Dean_ ，然后他认识到自己至今堕落到何等地步，这个认知和那疼痛一样糟糕。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Bobby的屋子里太热，Sam决定出去呼吸一下新鲜空气。正值午夜，他走过停车院，头顶群星闪耀，不过他强迫自己别抬头望它们。  
  
不知何故他觉得自己一旦抬头就会叫出Zachariah的名字，在他面前屈服然后请求他治好Dean。他会和Lucifer一起摧毁这个世界，全是因为他一念之间的软弱。为了一群陌生人而放弃他哥哥是个艰难的抉择，就算那是正确的。每次Sam想到这点，他的动摇就增加一分。  
  
老天啊，他想念Dean。  
  
他走近Impala时看到Castiel站在车子旁边，惊讶地停下脚步。他手扶车顶垂着头；他要么是在祈祷，要么就是在哭泣，Sam无法分辨，但他忽然不想知道了。他在犹豫着该不该走开的时候Castiel抬起头，他回头看向他。“Sam，”他开口，声音听上去和平时一样。 _那么是在祈祷。_  
  
Sam点头打招呼并走到车子旁边，靠在引擎盖上，然后两只手握到一起取暖。“他怎么样？”他问道，因为上次见到这个天使已经是两天前了，他知道Dean一直在挨饿。这个想法让他觉得不舒服。  
  
“不太好，”Castiel简单地回答。他离开车子，抬头望向天空，然后转身学着Sam的样子背靠那辆车。“虽然他每时每刻都变得更加脆弱，但这是个好预兆。希望当他失去足够多的力量时，我能够趁虚而入。”  
  
“从哪个方面？”Sam知道Castiel意有所指，但是他不知道具体的细节。  
  
天使轻轻叹气，摇了摇头，“我不确定你想知道这些。”  
  
Sam忍不住苦涩地笑了。“是啊，因为显然我不想知道自己哥哥的情况。”话一出口他就怀疑Castiel能否理解讽刺，于是他又补充道，“说吧，Cas！”  
  
天使转过头盯着他，眼神一如既往地平静而又敏锐，“就像Zachariah说过的，”他解释道，“他说我是只狗。”  
  
Sam翻了个白眼，“那只证明他是个麻木不仁的混蛋，没错，可这和Dean有什么关系？”  
  
“那群狼是另一个线索。它们提醒了我。它们是群居的，总有一个首领，一个霸主。吸血鬼通常也一样。在这里来说，Dean觉得他就是那个首领。”  
  
Sam立刻明白了。“没错……所以你要让他认识到你才是首领。”  
  
Castiel点点头。“我得给他限量提供食物，确保他知道我才是掌控一切的人。我不知道他会是什么反应。”他抿起双唇微微一笑。“Dean从一开始就没有特别尊重过我。”  
  
“好吧，确实。Dean就那样。他就差把'老大'这个词儿印在他屁股上了。”  
  
“我必须……对他态度强硬。”Castiel面露难色，目光略过Sam望向远处。“这绝不会令人愉快。”  
  
Sam打量着他，试图想象Castiel命令Dean‘坐下’或者‘别动’，这似乎太滑稽了。显然他不会那么做，可无论他做什么可能都会很奇怪。Dean现在完全不是人类。不过话说回来，Castiel也不是。  
  
“我看到你和狼群在一起，”最终他说道。“你就像对待调皮的小狗一样对它们下命令。我想你有这方面天赋。”  
  
Castiel点点头，不过看上去不太自信。Sam回想起那群狼围在他周围时是怎样的眼神和动作，它们仰望Castiel的样子近乎于崇拜。黄色的眼睛。映衬着灰色的皮毛寒光闪闪。  
  
“Dean的眼睛是黄色的，”他嘟哝道，这个念头挥之不去。“我不知道吸血鬼的眼睛会是黄色的。”  
  
Castiel欲言又止。Sam好奇地看着他继续，“你有没有想过吸血鬼的起源，Sam？他们又如何让繁衍生息？”  
  
Sam摇摇头。“我猜不是大风刮来的吧。”  
  
“他们是恶魔创造出来的。那是很久之前的事了，那时候地狱刚刚建立。恶魔和人类交配，而吸血鬼只是他们创造出来的众多孽种之一。”  
  
Sam屏住呼吸，被震惊了。 _黄色的眼睛。_ “Azazel，”他嘶声说道。“他创造了吸血鬼？真的吗？”  
  
“他只是众多那么做的恶魔之一，不过他确实创造了一部分。那个转化了你哥哥的吸血鬼就是他的后裔之一。”  
  
Sam在沮丧的愤怒中捏紧双拳。似乎他们的生活就是天下最大的笑话：那个杀了他们妈妈的恶魔竟然和Dean转变成吸血鬼也有关？搞什么鬼？  
  
“我们已经杀了Azazel，”他坚定地说。“现在我要找到那个吸血鬼，Cas。告诉我他在哪。”  
  
Castiel低下头，“这不重要了。”  
  
“Castiel，用不着你对我指手画脚。那个兔崽子把Dean害成这样，我要找到他。他或许能胜过他，但不会打败我。我要他脑袋落地！”  
  
Castiel耸耸肩。“那你就要去威斯康星州了，因为我把他埋在那儿了。”  
  
Sam泄气地咽了咽口水。“噢。”  
  
“当我被天使们释放并了解到发生了什么事之后，那是我做的第一件事。我以为那会让我好过一些，可是并没有。我想如果是你的话也会有同样的感觉。”  
  
Sam想不出还能说什么，所以他决定说这句，“谢谢。”  
  
他们沉默了很久，各想各的心事。一段时间之后Sam的好奇心占了上风，他意识到他得问那个困扰他很长时间的问题。“Cas，你说你爱Dean，是认真的吗？”  
  
Castiel有点不自在，不过他回答时声音还是一如既往，“是的。”  
  
“那Dean知道吗？”  
  
这次，Castiel的声音有了些起伏。“我相信他早就知道了，而且现在更确信无疑了。”  
  
提起这件事让Sam觉得非常不舒服，但他现在终于明白Dean和Zachariah最近对他说的那些话是什么意思了，而且这对Castiel绝对是个非常严重的问题。“他在利用这点对付你，对吧？”他试探性地问道。“他知道你的感受并且试图控制你。”  
  
“是的，”Castiel停顿了一下，回答道。“但他不会得手的。虽然进展不顺利。不过……他还没得手。”那句没说出口的“目前还没”不言而喻。  
  
Sam想起之前和Ruby一起度过的那些漫长的夜晚，看向别处。“那关系真的非常亲密，喝一个人的血。”他的声音透着苦涩。“就是建立一种联结。”  
  
“那感觉……很好，”Castiel回答道，他的声音低沉而不安。“我没料到会有那种感觉，但确实如此。”  
  
“很疼吗？”  
  
“只有一点，不过有时候他喝的太多的话……”Castiel停住了，闭上双眼。“但那也很舒服。他咬得越用力，我越能感觉到……我不清楚。一些东西。一些我太过喜欢的东西。”  
  
Sam皱眉。“他喝的太多？他杀不了你的，对吧？”  
  
Castiel摇摇头。“没错，他杀不了我。但他可以削弱我的力量。我以为他做不到这点，但是他确实做到了。我觉得……”他的声音低下去，然后很长一段时间都没有说话，但Sam没催他。终于，在一阵有些令人不安的停顿之后，Castiel转头看着他，坦诚地说：“我觉得是我允许他这样做的，Sam。”  
  
他声音里的某种情绪让Sam浑身发麻。依Anna所言，天使是没有感觉的。要么就是她说谎了，要么就是Castiel有什么不对劲，因为他听上去就像一个挣扎在很多种情感之中，却手足无措的人。  
  
“你不该这样，”他小心地回答。“Dean现在很狡猾。他会利用自己的优势。他真的会伤害你的，Cas。”  
  
“我知道。”Castiel试图在Sam眼中搜寻什么——也许是理解？——随后别开眼。“可我想让他这么做，Sam。当这一切发生的时候我不在他身边，而现在我又没有足够的力量治好他。我觉得我欠他任何我可以给他的东西。”  
  
“我不确定……”但是Sam没继续说下去，因为Castiel消失了。Sam有种极端奇怪的感觉，他在坦白了那些之后无法面对他了，而这并不会让人吃惊。老兄，到底为什么Winchester家的人总是让关心他们的人 _受伤_ ？天使本该超然物外。Castiel听起来似乎……迷失了自我。  
  
“照顾好他，”Sam轻声说道，终于强迫自己望向那些星星。“但也要照顾好你自己。”  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Dean甚至没听见他的到来。他迷失在某种奇怪的幻象里，觉得自己畅游在一片血海之中，可每次他想舔舐那些血液的时候，那液体都会灼伤他的舌头。那里冰冷粘稠，难以移动，尽管他竭力漂浮，他的头还是一直下沉。就幻觉而论，这同他这周有过的某些比起来算是够温和的了。  
  
“Dean，”一个声音响起，声音的主人喊了他三次才足以让他睁开眼睛。他抬头盯着Castiel，后者则还是和往常一样。他的脸上没有成功的喜悦，没有愧疚，也没有厌恶。只有一成不变的天使式淡定。  
  
“杀了……我，”Dean嘶哑地说。  
  
Castiel在他旁边蹲了下来。“是因为你饿了还是因为你是吸血鬼？”  
  
“都……都是。”Dean虚弱地咳嗽，他的喉咙干得要命，他很惊讶自己竟然没咳出灰尘来。“我竟然……要把Sam当作食物。”  
  
“是的，我知道。”  
  
“你必须……阻止我。”  
  
Castiel摇了摇头，“不行，Dean。你得阻止Lucifer摧毁人类。”  
  
Dean苦着脸。“我甚至阻止不了自己，Cas。叫我怎么——”胃部又是一阵痉挛，他呻吟出声，只想要这一切都 _停下来_ ，立刻停下来。所有事。别再来。他受不了这样。饥饿就够糟的了，而他还是个 _吸血鬼_ 。他不配活着，尤其是现在他感觉到了什么叫无法自控。几顿饱餐之后他又会变成之前的样子——一个试图杀死自己亲兄弟的怪物。  
  
 _不。_ 这必须得停下。  
  
但是Castiel另有主张。“给，”他卷起袖子说道。他把手腕放在Dean嘴边，Dean无能为力地盯着他，意识到一旦进食他会再次一无所有。  
  
“我不想要。”他低吼，但他几乎无法阻止自己。上帝快帮帮他吧，他能 _听见_ 那苍白光滑的皮肤下脉搏跳动的声音，还有那若隐若现的气息足以使他发疯。  
  
“你想要的，”Castiel平静地说，“不过这次要听我的，Dean。我不会杀了你。目前还不会。你还有使命要完成。在你达到目标之前要按我说的做。现在……喝吧。”  
  
这太过分了：Dean颤抖着伸出一只手把Castiel的手臂拉到嘴边，发出一声自我厌恶的呻吟咬了下去。但当血液冲击舌头，那声音变成一种迷幻—— _荣耀的_ ，不可思议的，赐予生命的， _正确的_ 。他实在太饥饿，几乎因吞咽得太快而呛到；那冲刷过他的舌头涌进喉咙，几乎一瞬间就治好了他的虚弱，温暖了他快冻僵的身体，让他迟钝的大脑再次觉醒。他呻吟着，迷失在快感中……  
  
……接着Castiel把手臂抽了回来，坚定地把Dean推倒在地，一边站起来大步穿过房间，一边把袖子拉下来遮住手臂上的伤口。  
  
“ _他妈的_ 搞什么，Cas？”Dean喘着粗气怒吼，感到血液顺着下巴滴下来。“这根本不够！快回来，你这个坑爹的混……”  
  
Castiel转身面对他。“闭嘴，”他厉声说道，话音中的权威让Dean惊讶自己竟然服从了。“今天就这么多。我给了足够你保持身体健康的分量，不过仅此而已。”他把头歪向一边，眯起眼盯着Dean。“你感觉怎样？”  
  
“他妈的饿死啦，你个混账。”Dean跳起来，调整姿势的时候有点摇晃。他已经很多天无法站起来了。“我还要！”  
  
“你还想让我杀了你吗？”Castiel狡黠地说。  
  
Dean皱眉，记起喝到血之前的感觉。是的，没错。似乎他还是那么可悲。“不想，”他咕哝道，舔了舔嘴唇。他有点困惑——有什么东西改变了。这个Castiel和之前那个容易搞定的不太一样。Dean觉得有必要拿出点筹码，于是他说出了此刻第一件出现在他脑海里的事，“如果你让我喝更多的血，我会帮你找到Lucifer。”  
  
当然了，他并不是认真的。  
  
Castiel笑了。那并不是愉快的景象；他看上去很危险。“骗子。”  
  
Dean谨慎地缩短着他们之间的距离，从一边踱到另一边。Castiel的眼睛紧随着他的动作，但却纹丝未动。“好吧，我知道你在干嘛了，Cas。你想要当老大。我明白。不给我吃的好让我跪在你脚边哭着求你？很聪明啊。”他握紧拳头。“可我他妈的不是你的小宠物。要是你想让我听到口令就汪汪叫的话，饿着我可远远不够。明白了吗？我不是任何人的 _玩具_ 。”  
  
下一秒Dean就躺地上了。嘴里充满鲜血——他自己的血，不是Castiel的——然后他一边挣扎着理清思路一边吐出两颗牙齿。  
  
 _什么时候开始Castiel这么能打了？操他的！_  
  
“我并不想让你听到口令汪汪叫，”Castiel冷静地说，把刚才那把Dean打得飞过房间的手收回口袋里。“我要你完成使命把Lucifer送回地狱。我要你记住Sam是什么人，还有他对你来说意味着什么。我要你控制住你体内的兽性，尽你所能。”  
  
“操你的，”Dean咕哝道，当天使靠近他的时候把血吐在天使的风衣。接下来的事让他完全惊呆了，Castiel踢在他腹部作为回敬，让他疼得直不起腰来。噢，不——这和那个亲吻自己，允许自己几乎把他的血吸干的软弱的天使绝对不是同一个。这完全是另一个生物。  
  
“给我放尊重点，Dean Winchester，”Castiel命令道。   
  
那让Dean知道他这次麻烦大了。


	6. Chapter 6

接下来的一个月里，Sam既没见到Dean也没见到Castiel。这是他生命中最漫长的一个月。  
  
起初他以为Castiel会时不时来告诉他一些Dean的进展，但这并没有实现。过了一段时间他觉得Dean的驯化——Sam仍然无法克服这个词的滑稽——是个全职工作，所以Castiel走不开。接下来，几周过去了，他开始担心他们俩是不是出什么事了。  
  
“我猜，没有消息就是好消息。”Bobby告诉他，Sam也试着让自己这么想。但这并不容易。他当然是担心的要死，被蒙在鼓里纯粹是种折磨。要是他有什么事来分心就不至于这样了。Zachariah是对的：Lucifer完全出乎他们的预料。他的恶魔们在康涅狄格州的一个小镇上横行霸道，他们见人就杀，犹他州的一个发电站在所谓的神秘暴风雨过后化作焦土，灾难的原因是这电磁干扰——不过也仅此而已。四周以来的死亡人数不到二百。并不是伤亡不够惨重，当然了，因为伤亡确实惨重，但同时也惊人地轻微。  
  
Lucifer的‘天启’并没有那么让人印象深刻。Sam猜测一天就可以搞定，但Lucifer正不慌不忙地享受甜蜜时光。怪不得Zachariah想让他助他一臂之力。  
  
Sam无法忘记那个天使提出的交易。有天晚上他爬上床时发现枕头上摆着一张明信片。上面是Lucifer现在的容器的照片，一个看上去人畜无伤又帅气的生意人，他的名字，Sam做了点调查，是Philip。他对着镜头微笑，手臂搂着旁边的一个人，可那人像被淡出处理了所以只能看出轮廓。“真希望你在这里。”照片下面写着这句话。  
  
明信片的背面是空白的，不过Zachariah也不需要签个名或者写点什么。Sam把它烧了，可那天晚上他睡得很不踏实。  
  
他并没指望着Castiel真的治好Dean，难道不是吗？这个天使唯一能做的，而且还得靠运气，就是说服他去追捕Lucifer。就算他哥哥真的像预言说的那样杀了那魔鬼——或者至少把他扔回地狱——Dean依然是吸血鬼。Zachariah可以治好他，没错，但是Sam知道他不会，除非……  
  
没有可能。Sam决不会加入Lucifer。天使给他提供的交易太疯狂了，而他试图假装这一切从来都没发生过。  
  
可时间过得越久，Sam发现他越来越难以接受当初的决定。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Dean Winchester并不是个快乐的吸血鬼。  
  
噢，他仍然有血喝；美味可口源源不断，配上天使荣光让他精力充沛，令人类的血液望尘莫及，还能得以紧压他的供血者直到他欲火焚身。问题是，他无从发泄。Castiel不允许他喝到足以真正抵御饥饿，主要是因为他的荣光会让Dean变得过于强大；而且每次Dean的肢体语言稍微有些失控就会挨一记耳光。说真的，对于一个想做攻的人而言，没什么比一个可以把你像苍蝇一样打飞的关系对象更扫性的了。  
  
而且还有思想教育。亲爱的神啊， _思想教育！_ Dean真希望这个天使飞得远远的给他个清净——当然啦，用餐时间要回来——因为其间Castiel会一遍又一遍地提起Lucifer和人性还有Dean有多需要重拾道德感以及Sam对他的爱神马的，啰啰嗦嗦婆婆妈妈唧唧歪歪。他还那么真心实意，用那双大大的蓝色的眼睛紧盯着他，任何顶嘴都不予考虑。Dean不能口出不逊或侮辱他；今时不同往日。Castiel不会逆来顺受。他不允许Dean占半点便宜。Dean对这个交易越来越恼火。  
  
“为什么是混凝土仓库，哈？”他开口问道，一边来回踱着步子，这让他想到困在笼中过久而发狂的猛兽。没错，因为我就是那只困兽，他苦涩地想。  
  
“这就够了，”Castiel回答。他站在房间的一角，看着Dean踱步。这就是他一直以来做的事：看着Dean。这实在太让人恼火了。  
  
“你就不能用魔法弄出个沙发来吗？还有椅子？”Dean指着空无一物的四周。“一套立体声音响怎么样？”  
  
Castiel只是盯着他。  
  
“来个Wii？X-BOX？拜托，老兄。你肯定和我一样觉得无聊啊。咱俩这身手玩 _吉他英雄_ 多给力啊。”  
  
“别再抱怨了。”Castiel平静地说，仿佛他只是希望Dean闭嘴停下。对于那，如果Dean还能听懂话，他会的。在前几周里，Castiel一次又一次地向他证明了他不吃这一套，要不是Dean的身体总能迅速自愈就有伤痕可以作证明了。至少他的牙齿长回来了。狗日的笨天使和他那身蠢力气。  
  
“我看不出把我关在这房间里不给任何消遣对把我变成你的走狗有什么好处。”Dean嘟哝着，抱起手臂靠在最近的墙上。“游戏计划到底是什么，Cas？你想让我找到Lucifer？还算公道。但老子就是不去，因为我清楚在我能跟他说‘撒有娜拉，撒旦。’之前你就会杀了我。这样你还得喂着我，对吧？如果你把我饿死了可就没人拯救世界喽。所以咱俩是一根线上的蚂蚱了，只有 _摇滚乐队_ 才可能让一切好过点。”  
  
“你就像个小孩一样闹个不停。”Castiel指出，“听听你自己都说了什么？世界正在毁灭，你竟然还想着玩游戏。”  
  
Dean耸耸肩。“事实上世界毁灭的时候我比较喜欢做爱，不过你这个新的机械战警形象似乎并不想。”  
  
有那么一瞬间，Dean觉得他看见Castiel的眼神里闪烁着什么东西，类似于震惊和悲伤。然后天使又带上那幅面具，若有所思地盯着他。“这就是你真正想要的吗？”他问道。“做爱？和我？”  
  
Dean笑出来。“老天，Cas。 _少废话。_ ”  
  
“我就当是'正确'的意思。”Castiel挖苦道。“也许趁我还在这，应该再给你上一堂英语课。”  
  
“噢是啊，上一 _课_ 。那你现在是什么，我的主人吗？你要当SM女王啊？”Dean停了停，有些困惑。“有男性的版本吗？该怎么叫？Dominars？还是Dominos？”  
  
“你可以叫我Castiel，”天使轻蔑地说。他舔了舔嘴唇，眯眼打量着Dean。“你饿了吗？”  
  
Dean挠挠脖子，“你问这么白痴的问题，我才懒得回答。”他当然饿极了。他甚至都想不起来上一次吃饱是什么时候了。不过至少还没到要饿死的地步，而且他一点都不想再饿成那样了。尽管虚荣心在作祟，内心深处他还是怕把Castiel真的惹怒了。要是天使一去不返……好吧，Dean甚至不愿思考这问题。  
  
Castiel脱掉风衣。这太奇怪了，Dean猜疑地盯着他，有点困惑。Castiel _从不_ 脱掉风衣。上一次他这么做还是在Dean第一次咬他的时候，是脖子，不过Castiel绝对不可能再让他咬那里。这些天里只有手腕，仿佛天使不想让他们的嘴靠得太近。  
  
“我要问你一个问题，Dean，而且我想要一个诚实的答案。只要你够诚实就行了。”  
  
“我可以百分百的诚实，只要你不介意我侮辱你。”Dean轻松地回答道。  
  
Castiel把风衣扔到地上，“你想咬我哪里？”  
  
Dean眨眨眼，有些惊讶，“这是耍我呢吧？”  
  
“人类的身体包含着许多动脉和静脉，”Castiel解释道，Dean迷惑地看他解开衬衫扣子。“这是颈动脉，流经人类脖颈两侧……”他向两边歪了歪头，伸展着他的脖子好让Dean看到皮肤下面跳动的脉搏，“……颈静脉，我知道你对这个很熟悉。人类的手臂上走行着肱动脉与桡动脉，尽管这里的血量并不是吸血鬼所中意的。”  
  
“完全同意。”Dean无力地打断他，他嘴巴里开始分泌唾液了。  
  
“但也还有别的动脉。有一些太深了，你咬不到。比如说我的主动脉，是埋在胸廓下面的。”说着，他同时拉起衬衫和西装上衣，把领带从头上拿下来，露出光滑的肤色略深的胸口。完全是意想不到的画面，再加上那些话，让Dean开始冒汗。他太饿了……但他也兴奋起来了，显然Castiel是在为他上演脱衣秀。虽然他不知道会发展成什么样，不过他喜欢。  
  
“然后是下半身，”Castiel宣布，声音冷静得像个生物学教授。他开始解裤带，Dean的喉咙深处发出一声轻微的咆哮，逐渐开始看清局势了。“小腿那里是颈动脉，你可以经由我的脚踝达到……”他踢掉鞋子，然后弯下身脱掉袜子，不知何故这动作看上去十分优雅。他的双脚在灰色混泥土地面的映衬下略显苍白。“或者，我肯定你也注意到了，这里是股动脉，流经人类的大腿和腹股沟。”  
  
接下来，天啊，Castiel脱下了裤子。Dean目瞪口呆地盯着他，一个野性的微笑在他脸上悄悄展开，等着他脱掉拳击短裤。他知道还有一处靠近体表的动脉，而且他十分确定那是Castiel今天想要教给Dean主要课程。  
  
“你比较偏爱哪里呢，Dean？”天使问道，双手暗示性地垂在内裤两侧。  
  
Dean清清喉咙，突然起了疑。这太容易了。Castiel花好几个星期宣示控制权，现在这是干吗？脱衣舞和下流的吸血鬼式演讲都为了什么？“你想怎样？”他问道，声音低哑痛苦。进食的欲望难以抗拒。  
  
Castiel邪魅一笑。“想想看。”  
  
Dean开始想。好吧，股动脉在腹股沟处行于体表，就在大腿与裆部的摺叠处。那是条主动脉；血流会冲击他的舌头然后直涌进喉咙。他甚至都用不着吮吸。这想法让他浑身打颤。Castiel怎么会要赐予他如此美好的东西，除非他想要…什么东西…作为回报…  
  
噢。  
  
“我想，这条动脉就在你小兄弟旁边不是个巧合吧？”Dean饶有兴致地问。  
  
Castiel没回答；而只是使了个 _眼色_ 。Dean上次见到这个表情还是天使在天堂规矩的约束下告诉他Chuck被大天使看护的时候。这是个狡猾的表情。这种表情使Castiel看起来像是在恶作剧。Dean读懂了，很清楚Castiel在想什么，立刻觉察出他和他那小计谋明显不是吸血鬼式的。这个变态的杂种。在他让Dean经历了这些之后，现在想要这个。这很可爱。  
  
他大笑着扯下自己的衬衫。“好吧，”他咧嘴，赞赏地摇摇头。“我服了你，Cas。你可真会给人惊喜。”他走到他面前，直接对上他的目光。“所以你是想当老大。如果我跪下给你吹来换血喝，你就会认为你赢了。你会成为我的主人，而我就会成为永远听话的小吸血鬼。”  
  
Castiel连眼都没眨一下。Dean试图回瞪过去，但失败了，于是他笑着跪了下来。“你曾想过我会做这个吗？你的血味道那么好所以你射出来的东西尝起来就该像神的食物！不管那见鬼的神的食物是什么。我还从没尝过那个。”  
  
“开始吧，Dean，”Castiel命令他，听起来有点不耐烦。  
  
Dean耸肩。“我真不敢相信这就是你奴役我的大计划。你真认为这就能教会我谁在掌控局面？”  
  
Castiel叹气。“我不知道该怎么教你是谁在控制局面，Dean。你知道那是我。”  
  
“是吗，”Dean不经思考地怒吼。“你才不是我老大。”  
  
Castiel抬腿正踢中他胸口，Dean向后飞出去，脑袋撞在混凝土地面上咒骂起来。他怎么会没察觉带着个？他可是个吸血鬼！他本该有惊人的反应力，可为什么总让Castiel占上风？但就在这时其他想法都消失了，因为Castiel突然压上他的胸膛，跨坐在他身上并以恐怖的力道把他的双手固定在地板上。  
  
“太棒了，”Dean咆哮，在钳制中挣扎着。“这算什么？你就坐在我身上，直到我乖乖地？”  
  
Castiel猛力捏紧Dean的手腕，Dean吸气。“在这儿你可作不了主，”他用带电般的低语说道，这让Dean汗毛倒竖。“周围那些都不是真的。我比你更强，更好，更快。你削弱不了我的力量。你什么都得靠我，Dean，你心里清楚。”  
  
第一次，Dean开始觉察到了。Castiel的面孔充满威慑，双目闪着异世的光。他以如此强烈的气势俯视他，让Dean觉得自己在他的注视下又小又可怜，就像一只小猫突然发现隔壁院子里的大狗不是用来戏弄的，而是会把他撕碎的东西。  
  
他屏住呼吸，震惊而茫然，直到他记起自己吸Castiel的血并使他虚弱的那些时刻。这个生物并不是不可征服的。它只是在虚张声势。  
  
“操你的，Castiel，”他嘶声说，一股狂怒冲击着他。  
  
Castiel像只小狗那样亮出牙齿。“不对，Dean，”他咆哮道。“是操你。”  
  
接着，令人震惊地，他低下头咬住了Dean的脖子，那么用力以致Dean在他身下惨叫并痉挛。 _搞什么鬼？_ 他感到鲜血顺着自己脖子淌下来而Castiel把愤怒的低吼喷进他的伤口里，并用牙齿撕扯着它，而这——除他在地狱的收获以外——是Dean所感受过的最烦扰的感觉。  
  
Castiel的牙齿和人类一样钝；它们不是用来切断动脉和静脉的。Dean了解被吸血鬼咬是什么感觉，因为Gordon Walker曾把他仍到墙上要撕开他的脖子，犬齿滑入皮肤引起尖锐的刺痛，和现在的感觉完全不同。他又开始大叫和咒骂，但Castiel纹丝未动。这时Dean发现自己又想起了Gordon，那个时刻，他感觉着牙齿探进自己的脖子，他第一个闪现的念头便是 _亲爱的上帝啊请别杀了_ _Sammy别让他杀了Sammy如果他杀了他那我该怎么办？_ 他想起了那些牙齿，Gordon呼吸中血的味道，和面对如此丑恶的东西所带来的感觉，接着他想到 _那就是我，现在我成了_ _Gordon_ 。  
  
很快他开始啜泣，一阵自我意识的战栗扩散开来，淹没了脖子上的疼痛和腹中的饥饿。他是个吸血鬼！他是个怪物！他怎么能忘了Sam？他怎么能坏成这样？  
  
他甚至没有觉察到Castiel放开他的脖子，向后撤身并放开Dean的双手好用手背抹去嘴唇上的血迹。Dean立刻用手捂住脸，竭力在天使身下扭动着要蜷成一团，但Castiel没让他这样。  
  
“Dean？”天使迷惑的询问。  
  
“结束它，Cas…看在上帝的份儿上，求你了……结束它吧……”  
  
Dean的手从脸上移开，Castiel用手指捧住他的面颊，感觉到他们在颤抖。“这就是你，没错吧？”他迫切地问道，于是Dean苦涩地抬起眼。Castiel的脸色苍白而且看起来非常非常难过。他的唇上有血，Dean一看到那就呻吟起来，感到脖子在抽动。  
  
“请杀了我，”他祈求。“别让我像这样活着，Cas！我甚至不是人类，我忘了Sam，我忘记了一切！求你……我不能……你必须……”但就在他还在讲话，看着Castiel眼中闪过希望，饥饿搅动他的胃，他发现自己盯着那些血，清楚那是他自己的但在考虑是否可以亲吻Castiel再把那些拿回来，或者咬进那饱满的双唇，那诱人而美丽的……  
  
“不要，”Castiel喘息，表情又陷入绝望。“别离开——”  
  
Dean在他身下扑腾，反抗着要脱身，但天使不让他动。他单手擒住他的手腕将他们紧按在一起，固定住他，Dean发现自己完全无力挣脱于是破口大骂。“你个狗娘养的变态！”他狂怒地大喊。“你咬我！你他妈的居然咬我！这儿到底才谁是吸血鬼啊？”  
  
Cas什么都没说，只是紧紧抓着他，过了一会儿Dean停止了挣扎。他现在真的真的饿了，嗜血笼罩了他的头脑，他抬头看向天使。“我会做的，”他喘着气蹙起眉头。“让我做那个，Cas。我会把你吸得爽翻天，我真的会。我会让你尖叫，我发誓。只要让我吃饱就行。让我咬你吧。求你了，Cas。我会做的，我保证。”  
  
Castiel露出失望的表情。“我知道你会的，Dean，”他说，声音里带着怀疑。“你只是难以自控。”  
  
他消失了。  
  
这是几周以来Dean第一次被单独留下。他愤怒地尖叫，明白自己过于饥饿，他撕扯着自己脖子上的伤口，全心全意地希望Castiel死了。  
  
他完全忘了Gordon Walker，Sam也根本无所谓。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Bobby在手中的盘子落在地上发出清脆的碎裂声时咒骂起来。声响惊动了Sam，他握紧匕首跑进厨房，却只看到水槽边受到惊吓的Bobby捂着心脏，旁边站着气喘吁吁的Castiel。他苍白而疲倦，看向Sam时的表情很不自然。  
  
“Dean怎样了？”Sam问道，没把时间浪费在打招呼上。  
  
“他想起来了，”Castiel迅速地回答。  
  
Sam狠狠地吞咽了一下，浑身发抖，立刻失去了说话的能力。而Bobby，渐渐从Castiel现身的惊吓中恢复过来，替Sam开了口。“有多少？”  
  
Castiel垂下眼，一只手揉着前额。Sam觉得他更像个经历了很糟的事的人类而非天使。“不是很多，”他疲倦地说。“但足够带来希望。现在他已经记起自己两次了，但这次非常重要因为他并没生病；他只是有点饿。我们认识的Dean正战斗着回到我们身边。”  
  
“感谢上帝，”Bobby松了口气，靠在水槽上。  
  
“我能去看看他吗？”Sam的声音充满希望，但Castiel的表情让他的兴奋消失了。  
  
“不行。他仍旧是个吸血鬼。他在转变，但……”  
  
“我只想看看他。他是我兄弟。”  
  
“Sam，你不能。”Castiel听起来真的很难过。他的不安使Sam感到彻骨的寒冷。  
  
“那他什么时候能回家？”他转而让步。  
  
“我不知道。”Castiel叹气，摩挲着后颈。“他对我的威信还是没反应，但他已经离得很近了。一旦我觉得能够控制住他，就把他带回给你们。”  
  
 _于是我们就能利用他杀掉Lucifer然后再把他的脑袋砍下来_ ，Sam悲痛地想，而且他在Bobby脸上看到了同样的表情。  
  
Castiel或许会读心术，要不就是很好的判断力，因为接下来他阴郁地摇摇头说道，“我不能治好他，Sam。什么都没改变。我接近了他，但只有一点点。这有进展，没错，现在是比以前多了些希望，但他仍是邪恶的。”  
  
“为什么Zachariah说他能治好他，而你却不能？”Sam问道，但他尽量使这像是好奇而非责难。至于Castiel是否觉察到其中的区别，他不清楚。  
  
“他比我更强大，”Castiel苦涩地说。“他比很多天使都要强。我想要求助，但几乎没几个天使能治好他，仅有的几个也是他那边的。”  
  
“狗杂种，”Bobby咕哝道，抱起双臂。  
  
Castiel投来一个奇怪的眼神。“他们仍然是天使，”他呆板地说。“他们是主的孩子，从严格意义上讲他们并不是狗杂种。”  
  
“可是他们从哪个意义上讲都是狗杂种，”Bobby平静地说，像是要挑衅castiel来反驳他的样子。  
  
天使犹豫了一下说，“好吧。好吧，他们就是。”他收住呼吸并蹙眉。“我得回Dean那儿去了。要有希望，Sam。”他从他身上看过去，眼中充满悲伤。“但别太多。”  
  
他消失了，留下Sam困惑地想到底该怎么正确配定希望。


	7. Chapter 7

当Castiel现身的时候Dean已经准备好要攻击。他听见了振翅声，感觉到屋子里的气流因来者而改变，就在Castiel出现在他面前的那一刻以人类无法想象的反应力把自己弹射出去。  
  
他的突袭计划得逞了。Castiel闷哼一声砰然撞上地板，Dean把牙齿深陷入对方的脖子，吸得太快以致有一瞬他还在担心自己会消化不良。他竭尽全力地吞下大口鲜血，直到Castiel用力将他推开，恼怒地爬起来，血从脖子上的伤口里涌出泼洒在大衣上。  
  
 _太浪费了_ ，Dean想，四肢着地蜷起身，虎视眈眈地想再次攻击。但Castiel已经被突袭了一次，他并不准备让自己被耍第二次。“那可不是个好主意，Dean，”他生气地说，把手伸向脖子。那更可能是为了隐藏鲜血而非疼痛，但Dean仍能闻到它。这使他的分身抽动。  
  
“我已经得到了我想要的，不是吗？”他露齿而笑，舔舔嘴唇。“我不能老等着你喂，Cas。有时候就要 _自己争取_ 。”  
  
Castiel怒视他，Dean感到他们两个的力量平衡出现了些许改变。很好，天使花了好几个星期要把服从踢进他的脑袋里，而Dean曾动摇过，只有一点点。但不再会了。全都去见鬼吧。如果需要，他甚至可以忍受饥饿，但Castiel并不是他的主人。他在这儿玩了一些怪癖的小把戏——或是试图玩——但Dean自己在地底坑里玩过更变态的把戏。他清楚游戏规则。  
  
他也曾忍受过Alastair的残暴统治。Castiel比起他来差得太远了。  
  
自从Castiel离开以后Dean考虑了很多。他知道天使在乎他，而且他在这的所作所为，无论从外表看是怎样的，做出那些都几乎杀死他自己。有时候Dean能透过他眼中伪装的缝隙看到那些：内疚，羞耻，不安。他觉得他强大而且混蛋，而他所做的一切都在证明着他根本无法控制一个知道他最大秘密的吸血鬼，那个秘密就是：他爱着他。Castiel有弱点，而Dean已经掌握了如何触发它们。他所要做的就是一直谈论性。Castiel最终会屈服并上他——那会使他被罪恶感撕得粉碎——或是因他的想法而感到羞耻然后像个受伤的小动物一样溜走。从另一个方面讲，Dean就赢了。  
  
“来嘛，”他挑逗着他，跪坐起来。“上次你在这儿时我们才做到一半呢。我确信你欠我一顿食物而我欠你一次口活。”  
  
“我改变主意了，”Castiel犹豫了片刻说。 _软弱。他开始退缩了。_  
  
Dean耸肩。“那我们就跳过口活直接干吧。只要能吃饱我什么都不在乎。”  
  
Castiel苦着脸摇摇头。“你太无耻了。”  
  
“你才是那个想干我的脸的人，一点也不像天使的家伙。我才不是这里唯一的色情狂。我有借口——我是个吸血鬼。你的呢？”  
  
“我不会喂你了，”Castiel傲慢地告诉他。“你刚才不该攻击我。”  
  
Dean假装板起脸。“您对我太苛刻了，主人。我该怎样满足您呢？您确定不想我吸您的老二吗？”  
  
Castiel惊愕地看着他，十分苦恼，Dean感到骄傲在他心中发着光。找到弱点并开拓它。他很擅长这个。  
  
“你在考验我，Dean，”Castiel终于咆哮起来，但还没有认输。  
  
Dean跳了起来。“对于那个，我道歉，”他礼貌地说，并讽刺地鞠了个躬。“话说回来，我该怎样弥补你呢？你想要我压弯你然后把你干出来从——”  
  
随着令人眩晕的重击声他摔在了远处那面墙上，感到冲击波传遍他的身体，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。对于他来说Castiel仍然太快了。他滑下砖墙屁股着地，喘着粗气，直到爬起来抹去裂开的嘴唇流出的血。“我猜不是，”他挖苦道，盯着天使。“那么说你不爱好走后门？我听说那近来很流行呐。”  
  
“你要惹我发火，”Castiel危险地说，有一刻Dean被他身上散发出的气势弄得发狂——一种酥麻的感觉使他牙齿发痒。“为什么？”  
  
“得了吧，Cas，”Dean安抚道，踉跄着站起来。“我第一次咬你，你就占据了我的全部。你也没否认这个。而且那以后你至少在我喝你血的时候硬起来过两次。诚实点儿吧，你这个可怜的杂种——你想占有我想得发疯，对吗？我打赌你从没有过性关系，没错吧？你们天使都那么正直神圣到——”  
  
这次他甚至都不知道是什么打了他，只感到疼痛。他在头撞在地板上时咆哮，为又一次被打个措手不及而恼怒，但他同时也感到了一阵出乎意料的东西。  
  
快感。  
  
哼。  
  
通常当Castiel把他打倒的时候并不好玩。但显然，那要是发生在Dean想着色情的时候就棒极了。他的思维飞快地旋转，考虑着痛觉感受器及内啡肽还有一些被捆绑受辱折磨的人的感受，而他认为吸血鬼那样会很兴奋只因他们与人类远远不同。他可从不知羞耻为何物。  
  
“这就是你的前戏吗？”他试探地问，再次站起来。“我的意思是，你从没做过，所以就你所知把我扔出去会让你进入状态。这对我很有效，Cas。你打我打得越狠，我就越硬。”  
  
那似乎阻止了Castiel。他定住，眯起眼睛疑惑地盯着Dean。Dean给他一个骄傲的笑容，想着 _搞什么鬼？_ 并揉搓自己裆部。“来呀，Casssss，”他挑逗地嘶声说。“再来打我啊。”  
  
Castiel呆立在原地，于是Dean大摇大摆地走过来，毫无顾忌，然后在离他鼻尖几寸前停下。“我们把这弄得有趣点，好吗？”他温柔地说，单手托住Castiel的侧脸。“我会吻你然后你可以踢我的肚子。等我倒在地板上时你就把我衣服撕下来再把我揍得眼冒金星。在那之后我就会乖乖地硬起来，你就能把我翻过去做你想做的而我会爱死那个。”  
  
Castiel并没又动。他甚至没眨眼。Dean贴近他的耳朵轻声说，“你知道你想要我，宝贝儿。你见过我和女人一起吧？我很好。我真他妈的太好了。我比你想要的还要好，特别是现在。”  
  
“你以前要更好，”Castiel坚定地低声说。这几个字与那些他曾用过的会使Dean兴奋得尖叫的权威语调远远不同。  
  
“你想要我过去的样子？”Dean平和地说，明白现在该演哪出戏。他将指背滑下Castiel的脸。天使靠向这触碰，显然没觉察到自己这样做，而Dean感到自己频繁的饥饿让位给欲望。“你不想我再做吸血鬼？这就是你想要的，Cas？”  
  
“对，”Castiel喘息，闭上眼睛，然后 _就那样_ Dean得到了他。他倾身向前轻吻他，把他拉回来，就像个人类那样。Castiel没反应，于是Dean用双臂环住他的肩膀把他拉得更近，一只手轻柔地拂过天使的头发。Castiel战栗于是Dean呻吟着回应，保持安静，使那听起来悲伤、微弱，完全的人类化。  
  
他打断那个吻低声说，“你明白我对你的感觉，不是吗？”  
  
Castiel垂眼看向地面。 _棒极了。看看现在谁听谁的？_ 强忍住胜利的大笑，Dean吻他的额头然后用一根手指挑起他的下巴，让他们的唇相接。“来吧，Cas，”他向他口中低语，明白天使并不打算回吻他。“来吧，接受我。我爱你，你知道的…”  
  
一声绝望的呻吟挤出Castiel的胸腔，他试图推开Dean，显然恢复了意识，但Dean有所准备。他毫不犹豫地把对方推到墙上嘴再次贴紧他的脖子，疯狂的饥饿驱使他去舔那依然流血的伤口，一直以另一种饥饿摩擦着对方。他探下去抬起Castiel的一条腿，把它环在自己大腿后方同时急迫地向前推挤，抓着他的臀部使他保持在正确的位置上。他兴奋地发现Castiel没放下腿并且天使突然开始回应他的摩擦，在Dean口下拱起颈部并释放出一声明显是情欲的呻吟。那声音对Dean的分身起到了不可思议的作用，他喘息，鲜血和摩擦共同产生的快感冲击着他的大脑。  
  
这只持续了一分钟。Castiel开始挣扎而Dean还没喝到足够削弱他力量的血；他发现自己被推开随之而来的是迎面一拳，把他打得跪到地上，Castiel跟下来再次出击，打他个四脚朝天。之后的几秒钟他只好盯着天花板上的圆球直到Castiel像上次一样骑跨在他身上，回到了他咬Dean脖子的那个时候，只不过这次Castiel略过了他的脖子直奔他的嘴，吻他如此用力而几乎疼痛。Dean吃惊到忘了回吻，尽管他脑内的一个小声音得意地提醒他那正是他想要的。  
  
“诅咒你，Dean Winchester，”Castiel在亲吻的间隙喘息，一只手滑上他的喉咙捏紧。“永远都是混蛋，你这个不洁的生物，为你对我做的那些。”  
  
Dean试图说话但Castiel的唇再次覆上他的，急迫，饥渴，加上握着喉咙的手指疼痛地收紧。但这并不全是坏的——Castiel正坐在他裆部而Dean在这种压力下硬到了极点。他的胯部向上冲击，挣扎着呼吸并同时寻找着那两种难以名状的愉悦，接着Castiel咬他的嘴唇， _这_ 就对了。Dean在快感的洪流中达到高潮，那本该夺走他的呼吸，如果不是Castiel已经这么做了的话，他全身拱起并在这种感觉下颤抖，此时他真希望有时间脱掉裤子把自己的分身放在比内裤里更爽的地方。他成功地发出一声胜利的咆哮，声音低沉地震荡他的胸腔，一听到这声音Castiel就跳起来离开他，眼里闪过从负罪到憎恶中的所有情感。  
  
“现在我该杀了你，”他突然说，听起来出人意料地——Dean赞同这点——快哭出来了。“你不配活着， _吸血鬼_ ！”  
  
Dean躺着没动，让空气流进肺里，感受着舌头上的血和牛仔裤里的暖湿慢慢冷却。他感到惊喜，成功，饱足。他转过头来骄傲地抬眼盯着Castiel。“那真他妈的好，”他快乐地评价道。“我们真该再做一次，不过得裸着。”  
  
Castiel惊骇地盯着他然后消失了，Dean知道他会那样。他对自己太过满意甚至没考虑他什么时候会回来。  
  
~ ~ ~

看到Castiel坐在Bobby家的沙发上时Sam完全无法移动，那身影被自他身后那扇窗中流泻下来的月光照亮。他倾着身，头埋在双手中，即使接着微弱的光亮Sam也能看出他这副被击垮的模样。怎么回事……？  
  
“嘿，”他轻柔地说，第一次Castiel没觉察到有人悄悄接近他，惊得跳了起来。  
  
“S-Sam，”他结巴着，抬眼看他。“我不知道你还醒着。已经……很晚了。”  
  
“想喝点东西，”Sam解释。“睡不着。”他开了灯。Castiel并未避开突然的光亮或眨眼，让Sam觉得有点奇怪，但和Castiel有关的东西都很奇怪。特别是现在；他看起来令人吃惊的疲惫和苍白，眼神不定。Sam屏住呼吸，不习惯看他如此脆弱，而后他的思维立刻转向他哥。“怎么样了？”他焦急地问。  
  
Castiel定定地看着他有几秒钟，之后他闭上眼睛再次把头埋回手里。“我失败了，”他崩溃地说。“我生命中的一次，在任务中失败。我从不曾令父亲失望，但当我侍奉人类而非他时我不够强壮。离开信仰的指引我似乎无法前行。”  
  
Sam不明白他在说什么；他所能想的只有Dean。“发生了什么，Castiel？”他问道，在沙发上挨着他坐下。手掌突然汗湿。  
  
Castiel回答的时候没有抬头。“对于我来说他太过聪明，Sam。他能完全看透我。他知道怎样削弱我而同时不削弱他自己。”  
  
“但你说他在好转！”  
  
“那时候是。”Castiel终于抬起眼，现在Sam坐的这么近能够看到天使的眼睛红了。他一直在哭吗？不会吧？“但还不够。他很狡猾，Sam。在他作为猎人的生命中他学到了太多而在地狱里当Alastair的手下他学了更多。他不会被骗，至少不会被我骗。他病态而扭曲，脑子里想的全是不洁和淫欲。我曾想……降低自己以接近他，但甚至那样……”他看向别处，手在膝间捏成拳。“他无法被拯救，Sam。我只能猜想预言不是为这样的他而写的。那个应该阻止Lucifer的Dean Winchester已不存在了。”  
  
“那不是真的，”Sam断定，声音因悲痛而嘶哑。“你别再那么说，Cas。还有希望的。他不听你的也不代表他没救了。肯定有种方法让我们能接近他。”  
  
“当我们抓到Alastair，想知道是谁在杀害天使，他目空一切不可一世，”Castiel向下盯着自己的拳头说。“他嘲笑我们，侮辱我们，说我们全是傻瓜。Dean让我想起他。我们请Dean帮忙折磨Alastair使他屈服。现在没人能对Dean做同样的事。”  
  
“你们俩到底怎么了？”Sam疑惑地问。“你该给他指明谁是老大——你比他 _更强_ ！”  
  
Castiel摇头。“只要还爱着他我就处于弱势，而且他也知道。”  
  
Sam陷入沉默，不确定对那该说些什么。他对Castiel对他哥有那样的感觉还是觉得怪怪的，尽管他并不嫉妒他。那只是有点……不可思议。  
  
他的同伴又把头埋进手里浑身发抖。“这不再只是血的事了，”他坦白，声音在喉咙里卡住。他停下，显然要调整情绪重新开口，然而他接下来的话仍掩饰着不安。“Dean在利用……性欲。他知道那个是我……难以应付的。他所说的……更别提他所做的……我不能……”  
  
他的声音低下来，Sam震惊地盯着他的肩膀。下一句话就在他能够阻止自己之前从嘴里掉了出来。  
  
“Castiel，你是在说……Dean _强暴_ 了你还是什么？”  
  
Castiel坐起来，背靠沙发手从脸上滑下。“没有，”他说，Sam这才松了口气。“但只要他能，他就会。”  
  
他的话装满了全世界的痛苦，Dean试图把自己强压在Castiel身上的想法不由自主地从Sam脑海中闪过。想也没想，他把一只手放在Castiel肩头按了按。天使退缩了一下然后疲惫地低眼看了看。“你不该对我感到抱歉，Sam，”他带着令人担忧的心酸说。“当Dean向我要求时我也不是完全没错。”  
  
“你一直想要做正确的事，”Sam坚定地告诉他，选择回避那句特殊的话中的其他含义。“你需要休息。我想看看他，Cas。带我见他。”  
  
“不行。”  
  
“我不认为一点办法都没有。”Sam更用力地捏紧Castiel的肩膀，迫使他看进自己的眼睛。“他是我哥哥，伙计。我一个多月都没见他了。我们试着用你的方式解决但很抱歉这没用。我想知道他怎么样了，去看看你发现的那些改变是否还在。我必须见他，Castiel。我需要知道对于我们来说他是否真的死了，或者还有没有希望。”  
  
Castiel转开。他沉默了很久，Sam以为他又要玩失踪，但他没有。  
  
最终他说，“如你所愿。”  
  
Sam一眨眼，突然他就出现在由一盏灯照亮的混凝土房间里。房间空旷寒冷里面什么都没有除了Dean，他正叠起双腿脸上带着无聊的表情坐在那儿，给人一种假象，完好无损的 _Dean_ 。有一瞬Sam想到Castiel错了，他已经被治好了。但接着他哥哥跳起来凶残地大笑，于是Sam看出他有多苍白，他的动作有多怪异——如此流畅轻松，就像全世界的力量和敏捷都集中在他身上——他的心沉了下去。那不是Dean。这是他变成的那个生物。  
  
“好吧，好吧，好吧，”Dean搓着手宣布。“我发现Castiel知道他需要援军了。”  
  
“你好，Dean，”Sam谨慎地说，觉察到Castiel在他身后紧绷起来。“你怎么样了？”  
  
“饿了，”Dean冷冷地回答。“这里的厨师开饭太小气。而且我还无聊得要死。很明显天使绿房子不配电视。”他突然皱眉，向前迈了一步。Dean就在他面前深吸一口气时Sam强忍住才没退缩。  
  
“妈的，Sammy。你闻起来美极了。”  
  
Sam摇头。“继续闻吧，Dean。你就只能离这么近了。”  
  
“真的吗，”Dean平静地回答。“似乎现在一点乐趣都不给我啊。”过了片刻他后退，面露喜色。“那么Castiel告诉你他要我给他口交的事了没？你相信吗？一个 _天使_ ？”  
  
Sam吞咽了一下，震惊了，转头去看Castiel。他的眼睛盯着Dean但他看起来在发抖。是真的吗？  
  
“他是个变态的流氓，”Dean说，疲乏地伸个懒腰指向天使。“前一分钟他还把我到处乱扇，下一分钟他就把他的牙塞进我脖子里了。我想只要我允许他还会把他的老二塞到别处的。”  
  
“够了，Dean，”Castiel咆哮，但他的声音并未达到应有的威胁性。  
  
“害羞了，我们会吗？不想让你的人类小朋友了解你的阴暗面？”  
  
“停下，”Sam突然愤怒起来。“他一直在帮你，老兄。为什么你看不见那个？为什么你不 _记得_ ？”  
  
“记得什么？记得我是像你们一样软弱，痛苦，可悲的一粒屎吗？”他邪恶地说，原来Dean的踪影瞬间消失了。“噢好啊，Sam，他一直在 _帮我_ 没错。首先他骑在我脖子上一整年，让我被Alastair揍个半死，每次我顶嘴就威胁要把我丢回地狱，然后他去把你从Bobby的安全屋里放出来好让你去开始他一直要我阻止的鬼事。那就是 _帮忙_ ，Sam。”  
  
Sam喘不过气来。是Castiel把他放出来的？天使把视线落到地板上，克制地盯着那，那让Sam感到——在一种可怕的惊愕中——Dean已经击垮了他。他看起来全然的悲惨，似乎Dean每句话都割在他灵魂上。他已完全远离了统治权。Sam不知道一个天使可以像这样被打败，但显然Dean知道怎么做。他准确地知道说什么能伤害他，即使天使们本不该受伤。他到底是怎么做的？  
  
“之后他就任由我被转变，”Dean说着，朝天使走了几步。“他做过的最好的事，如果你问我的话，但那以后他所做的就只有抱怨它。他想要我当人类，Sam，但他能把我变回来吗？不能。他太弱小太可悲做不了那个。于是他决定让我吸他的血来挽救一小部分人的性命，除了——哎呀！那些只是让我变成吸血鬼本不该有的那样强壮。起初我是，＇噢，Cas，我要去救Sammy！我要把他从Lucifer手里救出来！＇”他说话时在空中挥着手，提高嘲讽的语调。“他的荣光把我和我的人类灵魂绑在一起足够长的时间让我从狼嘴里救你的屁股。但那之后…”他摇头。“好吧，他该在那时停止喂我。正是他的血挤出了我的灵魂。”  
  
“Dean，那不是真的，”Sam开始说，但Dean举起一只手轻易把他甩开。他摔在地板上，惊讶地喘着气，不敢相信自己哥哥竟能如此轻易地把他击倒，就像他根本没有体重一样。  
  
Dean开始像只美洲豹那样绕着Castiel兜圈子。“而最终，在一切之后，他发现每次我吸他的血，他喜欢那样。他太喜欢哪种方式了，Sammy。他开始有了邪念，对我危险的想法。他想我干他和吸他。他想我叫他主人舔他肮脏的鞋子。他不是个天使，Sammy。他是个搞砸了碰过的每件事的变态扭曲的怪胎。”  
  
“不，”Castiel喘息，眼睛紧盯着地面。“你错了。我一直想要…我做了正确的事……”  
  
“你创造了一个怪物，Castiel老朋友，老伙计。你创造了我。没你帮忙我成不了今天的半吸血鬼。你真以为你控制了我？我可能只是需要你的血，Cas，而且可能我是被你困在牢笼里的人，但你才是那个离了我就活不了的人。面对现实吧，老兄。你被我迷住了。你甚至不再崇拜上帝了——你崇拜我。”  
  
Castiel的动作如此之快Sam根本没看清。转瞬间他就攥着Dean的衬衫把他钉在墙上；他身上散发出如此强烈的痛苦以致Sam甚至可以从空气中尝出来。他坐起来，移动着瘀伤的肩膀退缩，他的胃里也翻滚当他盯着面前的两个人，意识到他们中的任何一个都和自己不同。Dean纯粹，出于原始的本能并且凶恶。Castiel是之前自己的堕落，迷惑的阴影。一个已经击倒另一个，争斗现在结束了。  
  
“你还想做什么，Castiel？”Dean甜腻地问，直盯进天使的眼睛。“想干我还是想打我？因为我两个都喜欢，而且我觉得你也会。”  
  
Castiel用手攥紧Dean的脖子。Dean大笑。Castiel把他扔在地板上并踢他身侧，他继续大笑。Sam退缩着远离他们，震惊着，不知是否该干涉因为他知道Dean会把他脑袋撕下来而Castiel也已失控。Dean痛苦地咕哝，抓着身侧，接着大笑并猛拉Castiel的腿，把他掀翻在地板上。他跳到他身上，在他脸上连击好几次，而Castiel也在他身下扭动着还击。Dean被打翻，但足够快地回过身来在天使要站起来时再次将他击倒。他坐在他胸膛上向下瞪着他，忽略Castiel徒劳地要推开他的手。  
  
“我饿了，”Dean冷静地陈述，就像什么事都没发生过。“你知道我最爱你哪点吧，Cas？你尝起来就像 _罪_ 。”  
  
他低下头将牙齿陷入Castiel的脖子，Sam惊恐地看着。他期待天使反抗可Castiel只是喘息，身体发抖，接着他放松并软软地躺下，眼睛扑闪着阖上。  
  
 _他放弃了_ ，Sam吃惊地想。 _Dean把他推的太远他竟放弃了。这太疯狂了！_  
  
他爬起来，四处搜寻武器，任何能抵抗他哥哥的东西，但那儿什么都没有。他身上什么都没带；他刚从床上爬起来想大哭一场，而离开Bobby家的时候也没来得及拿什么东西。而且他有Castiel，他本该比Dean更强大——这不该发生！怎么可能？吸血鬼怎么能打败天使？  
  
没有其他任何能做的，于是他试图徒手把Dean从Castiel脖子上拉下来。Dean咆哮着连眼都没抬就把他推开了；他那么强壮以致Sam飞出去。他跪倒在地板上开始大喊Castiel去 _抵抗，醒来，阻止他_ ！但Castiel的眼睛仍然闭着也不像能听见他的样子。Dean在饮血时发出可怖的啜吸声，穿插着入迷的轻柔呻吟，一只手滑到Castiel身侧伸进衬衫下面，在那儿轻轻地爱抚他。Sam完全震惊地看着这一切，不敢相信自己的眼睛，直到发现自己陷入严重的危险中。  
  
等Dean吃饱了，下一个要对付的就是Sam。


	8. Chapter 8

接下来发生的似乎让Dean与Sam同样惊讶。真实在他们周围崩塌。墙面扭曲；气流嘈杂，接着一道明亮的白光取代了混凝土小屋的灯光。Sam不知所措地环顾四周，Dean也在气流突然涌入密闭空间时中断了进食抬眼看。接下来是一种坠落感而后Sam发现自己跪在Bobby家的地板上，被熟悉的墙壁和家具环绕，这个屋子和他暂离前没区别。  
  
他对这转变惊讶地喘着气，转而看见Dean正带着愉悦的表情盯着他。他的嘴和下巴还滴着血。  
  
“我猜全息甲板的能量耗尽了，”他愉快地宣布。“Cas没有足够的汁液来运作绿屋。我想我把他吸干了。”  
  
Sam目瞪口呆地盯着他，根据事实推理他是对的；Castiel似乎失去了意识而他的神秘囚室也消失了，仿佛没有他的精力那就不能存在。紧接着Sam想到 _隔壁就有武器_ 并爬了起来…但Dean太快了。他一推令他飞出去撞上Bobby的书架，巨大的冲击把里面的东西全摔到了地板上，把他压得太紧以致完全无法反抗Dean坐在他身上，膝盖跨在他的腰两侧，单手紧握住Sam的脸。  
  
“Sammy，Sammy，Sammy。快去拿把刀来，对吗？在空中挥挥就优雅地把我脑袋割下来？你还没那本事，小弟弟。你刚刚还跪着哭得像个小姑娘。”  
  
“放开我！”Sam怒吼，终于找回自己的声音。他在Dean身下挣扎但后者几乎没动。他的手指在Sam下巴上收紧，Sam喘息着惊讶于他的强大，感觉自己的下颚快要在这压力中粉碎。Dean的眼睛是黄色，牙齿滴着血；他看起来骇人，就像从未是人类的什么东西，Sam知道他刚喝干了一个天使的荣光，而无论那支持Castiel生命的东西是什么都足以使Dean成为一个不可思议的对手。他逃不掉了——他被困住了。  
  
“我一生都在照看你，”Dean平缓地说，毫无情感地向下盯着他。“我给你擤鼻涕擦屁股教你走路教你打仗。我当你的代理老爹，可你所做的只有惹麻烦。我为你下了地狱，你这可悲的杂种，而看看你是怎么回报我的——你释放了恶魔老大！我原先有整个世界作饲养场但现在，多亏了你，人类要被抹掉！等所有的人都没了我该吃什么，嗯？”  
  
“你能想到的就真的只有那些吗？”Sam大叫，挣扎着尽管知道那没用。“你真的除了自己谁都不在乎？”  
  
“为什么我要？我花了整个见鬼的一生把别人摆在自己前头。你有想过我改变一下有多不可思议吗？”他把Sam的头猛扭到一边让他能看见Castiel，后者正苍白的静静躺在几步开外的地板上。“你以为我会在乎他？或者是你？我知道他爱我也知道你爱我，但那 _毫无意义_ 。我不能吃爱，Sammy。我喝血的。”他露齿而笑。“血更有营养。爱没味道。”  
  
Sam扭动，徒劳地想用手推开Dean，但毫无效果。“我知道你没有完全离开，Dean，”他喘息，而他哥哥坐在他身上盯着他，明显沉溺于凌驾他之上的感觉。“你还在这里的某处，我知道你在。求你了，Dean，不要这么…”  
  
一个鼻子在Sam脖子上嗅着，他动弹不得，等着接下来的牙齿，但Dean只是又坐回来。“你闻起来令人吃惊。我真的能闻到恶魔血在你血管里飞跑，老弟。你尝起来会和Cas很不同。就像粉笔和奶酪。”他耸肩。“虽说谁会吃粉笔呢？”  
  
“Dean，你不要——”  
  
他没说完这句话。他没说完是因为Dean突然用力吻他的嘴唇，双手牢牢抓紧他的脸，Sam能尝出Castiel鲜血的味道和藏在在那后面的什么肮脏堕落的东西，那只能属于 _吸血鬼_ 。他想尖叫，恐惧难以置信，但要那样做的话就得把嘴张开Dean就会进去所以他不能。他在禁锢中挣扎；在地上扭转；徒劳地用腿踢，想找到支点掀翻他，但Dean拒绝移动。  
  
至少，他没动直到他改变姿势到他们胯部相对，贴着他摩擦如此有暗示性那只会意味着一样东西。Sam能感觉出Dean在牛仔裤里变硬；而正如Sam在一股厌恶中意识到的事实，他哥哥的右手从他脸上消失开始拉Sam的皮带。  
  
Sam浑身发冷。噢，亲爱的上帝啊。不。不，不，不。Dean现在到底要干什么？  
  
“我给你准备了点好东西，小弟弟，”Dean朝Sam耳朵里低语，发音轻微受到吸血鬼牙齿的影响。“天使血让我见鬼的硬，鉴于Cas现在没法来，我猜你大概想知道为什么我是你的 _大_ 哥哥。”  
  
“ _不_ ！”Sam只喊出了这个词，完全绝望，但Dean毫不理会。手指拉下皮带开始解他牛仔裤的扣子，在间隔处停下来透过织物摩擦他，明显是要挑逗他做出回应。  
  
“你会喜欢的，我保证，”Dean低声说，用滚烫的舌头舔Sam的耳朵。“我打赌你从没被那样被干过就像我要——”  
  
他痛苦喘息着抽开身与此同时Sam看见Bobby正站在他们上方。在死一般的寂静之后Dean以一个迅捷的动作跳起来面对新来者，而这个转身使Sam看清他背后插着把刀。  
  
“Bobby Singer，你个 _白痴_ ，”Dean咆哮，伸手粗鲁地把刀拔出来。“你不能捅一个见鬼的吸血鬼，你得 _把他脑袋砍下来_ ！你真以为这能杀了我？”  
  
“我并不想杀你，Dean，”Bobby理性地说，退开时眼睛机警地观察着。  
  
“那你为什么…”Dean停下来。他晃了一下，在一边的墙上稳住自己。“噢，Bobby。总是最好的猎手。死人血，对吧？”  
  
Bobby耸肩。“殡仪馆警察。”  
  
Dean大笑，摇着头。“好吧，我承认那会使我有点虚弱，但我想你忘了一些事。我一直在喝天使血。我不是普通的吸血鬼，Bobby。把我放倒你可能不止要插一把刀。”  
  
“我知道，”Bobby说。“那就是我为什么带了额外的。”  
  
他向前投掷，明显考虑到由于中毒Dean的反应会比平时慢，Dean在注射器刺入他脖子时狂怒地大叫。瞬间一切已结束：Bobby把剩下的死人血推入Dean的颈静脉，然后退后看着Dean跪倒，咒骂，他全身痛苦地痉挛。他大骂了几秒钟后就趴下不动了。  
  
Bobby用手背擦擦前额低头盯着手里的空注射器。“这几个月以来我第一次祈祷。那东西几乎快凝了——它还能从针头里出来简直是个奇迹。”  
  
Sam想说谢谢但他仍处在震惊之中。他甚至没法坐起来；他惊恐地盯着Dean，努力消化他哥哥差点强暴了他这个事实。Dean怎么会那么做？他怎么能走那么远？怪不得Castiel没法控制他；他已经彻底 _疯了_ ！  
  
“我不认为他会晕很久，”Bobby说着，靠近Dean把一副手铐铐在他手腕上。“我会在这儿把睡美人捆好再准备下一次注射。你去查看你的天使朋友。”  
  
Bobby的声音完全是公务性的，而他的实事求是帮Sam协调好了自己。他深呼吸几下坐起来，没法把视线从Dean身上收回，唯恐他随时跳起来展开攻击。但他看起来不像装的：死人血在起作用，让他感觉迟钝无法动弹。他的脸骇人地扭曲并苍白得吓人。Bobby开始迅速地用绳子捆紧他而Dean一动不动。等他完全被捆好后Sam才转开眼爬向Castiel。  
  
“Cas？”他不安地说，颤抖地把手放在他胳膊上。天使呈现死一般的灰蓝色并且呼吸微弱。Sam很清楚Dean杀不死他——Castiel自己这么告诉他的——但他确实造成了伤害，足够多地削弱他的力量使他昏迷。Castiel在Sam摇晃他时没反应直到他轻拍他的脸他的眼睛才扑闪着睁开。  
  
“S-Sam？”他喃喃地说，明显对周围的情况吃了一惊。“我们在哪儿？什么…”他坐起来，拼命抓住Sam。“他在哪儿？他伤害你了吗？”  
  
“没事了，Bobby照看他了。死人血。”他朝同伴们点点头，Castiel在看到Dean的状况时睁大了眼。接着他如释重负地叹了口气低下头。  
  
“那是…那是最好的选择。他太强壮了。”  
  
“你还好吧？”Sam问，因为Castiel在发抖。  
  
天使点头，仍然垂着眼。“我会的。他削弱了我。我很抱歉…我根本不该带你去看他。我似乎近来都没做出正确的判断。”  
  
Sam回想起Dean都对他说了什么；他是怎样把他撕裂，提起Castiel的每一次帮助并使那听起来只剩下失败。“别再责怪你自己，Cas，”他轻声说，好不让Bobby听见。“这是吸血鬼的错，不是你的。”  
  
Castiel把一只手放在脖子上，在手指触到皮肤上狰狞的咬伤时退缩。“是我的错，Sam，”他疲惫地说。“我把一个怪物释放到世界上。”  
  
Sam难过地耸肩。“现在是我们俩了。”  
  
Castiel定定地看着他，眼里充满同情，而后朝Bobby点头。“你每小时都要给他注射一次。毒素在他身上有效不会超过那么久。”  
  
“知道了，”Bobby回答，把Dean摆放成背靠沙发。他被捆的那么紧，Sam都好奇Bobby到底用了多少绳子。  
  
Dean半睁开眼，模糊地盯着Castiel。似乎他把头从胸前抬起来都很吃力。“妈的…狗娘养的…”他嘶哑地说，声音几乎像是耳语。“看看他们对我…做了什么。我只不过想…找点乐子。”  
  
“我不认为哪本字典会把强暴自己兄弟定义为乐趣，Dean，”Bobby坚定地告诉他，站起身来。  
  
Dean虚弱地笑了。“他会喜欢的，”他拖长声音。“我会…干他那么狠让他…尖叫我的名字哀求更多。”  
  
Sam甚至没看见Castiel站起来但他突然就到了Dean面前，冷酷地向下盯着他。“怎么啦，Cas？”Dean问，透过朦胧的眼睛凝视他。“嫉妒了？”  
  
Castiel把领带扯下来，打开结缠在Dean头上，塞住他的嘴。Dean甚至没挣扎。他太虚弱了。  
  
“住口，”Castiel严厉地告诉他。  
~ ~ ~  
  
接下来他们只有一个选择。  
  
“这是折磨而且你们…知道的，”Dean虚弱地抱怨，此时他们正把他放在Impala的后座而Sam钻进来坐在他旁边。“你们应该是好人而…这可是见鬼的折磨。”  
  
Sam把一个装着血的保温箱摆在他们之间然后关上车门。Bobby爬到方向盘后面时Castiel出现在乘客座位上，让Bobby跳了起来。“对不起，”天使道歉，而Bobby脸上生气的表情竟使Sam几周以来第一次笑了。  
  
“你们不能…这么对我，”Dean强调，滑向一边让脑袋靠在玻璃上。“你们这些扭曲的…杂种！”  
  
Castiel在座位里转身瞪他。“让你做什么你就做什么，”他警告道。  
  
“我一找到他你们就会杀了我！”Dean争辩，不知何时又恢复了一些挑衅。“我为什么要领你们去？”  
  
“因为要么你面对Lucifer死个痛快要么你就得痛苦地在余生中听着死人血在你血管里唱歌。”Castiel的声音很严厉。Sam不知道自己是否也能坚定地说出这些话，而不暴露痛苦。  
  
Dean无力地咳嗽。他沉默了很长时间，长到Bobby发动车子带他们上了高速公路。“Sammy，”他终于说。“我们去哪儿？”  
  
“去上一个Lucifer袭击过的地方。你能从那找到他的踪迹。”  
  
Dean再次陷入沉默。他闭上眼睛Sam还以为他昏过去了直到他说，“我真希望能尝尝你。”  
  
“很好。”Sam从车窗里看着太阳升起。“目前你要尝的只有Lucifer的气味。”  
  
“虐待狂，”Dean咕哝，接着他猛烈地咳出了些血。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Castiel没留下来。他来了又去，查探或追踪Lucifer的潜在迹象，所以一天中的大多数时间Bobby和Sam都被留下来和他们的囚犯在一起。Dean不喜欢阳光于是Sam用外套把他遮起来，尽量不去注意他如何在绳子下面颤抖，他的脸苍白前额挂着汗珠。死人血是污秽的东西。每次Sam注射时Dean都不再虚张声势而哀求他不要，惊恐地睁大眼睛呻吟和挣扎，就像个吓坏了的小孩子。  
  
每一次当那发生，Sam不得不回想那天他哥哥在Bobby来救他之前要对他做的事。可以确定他能挺过注射，但也仅此而已。Dean是对的：他们在折磨他。不幸的是，他们没的选。  
  
天黑之后很久他们在一个服装厂旁边停下，两天前Lucifer在那儿屠杀了15名工人。警方的护栏带到处都是，刺目的黄线把犯罪现场分成小块。Castiel正等着他们，在他们抵达时被车头灯照亮，面孔克制着。两个保安躺在他脚下熟睡。有时天使进入待查地点太容易了。  
  
但结果证明，他们甚至不用离开车子。“我闻到他了，”Dean在车门打开的一刻疲倦地宣布。“他朝南走了。”  
  
Sam犹豫，探进半个身子到车里。“我们怎么知道你说的是不是实话？”  
  
Dean闭上眼睛，嘴唇间传出轻轻的呜咽。“因为我没的选，”他低声说，颤抖着。“我很疼，Sammy，我想要它停下。我想找到那个混蛋然后结束这一切。我也想…你想要的。他必须死。只要向我保证在那之后你会…尽快杀了我。我不能…这样活着。这就是地狱的重现。”  
  
Sam抬眼看Castiel，后者站在乘客门边，脸藏在阴影里。“你怎么想？”他问他。他不知道Dean信不信得过，而且清楚Castiel也不会知道。但他还是问了他。  
  
“我们没的选择，”天使说。“我们必须相信他直到我们有别的答案。”  
  
“那就向南，”Bobby宣布，爬回车里。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
他们需要做的只有放下车窗；Dean的吸血鬼嗅觉强到一次车都不用下就能追踪Lucifer。开始Sam还持怀疑态度，确信Dean在把他们送往一场毫无结果的追逐，但当他要求他们左转时还躲在外套下面，不可能知道路上只有一个转弯并且正在接近，这在某种程度上使他相信Dean确实在追踪那气味。至于那到底是不是 _Lucifer的_ 气味，就得冒个险了。  
  
他们开了两天车，轮流驾驶。Castiel和Dean一起坐在后座时Bobby或Sam睡在前面，一个很不舒服地蜷缩在乘客位上另一个继续开车。Sam明白Bobby不会越来越年轻而不停地旅行可能对他的背不好，但Bobby从没有一句怨言。时常Sam会发现他眯眼盯着Dean，沉思着，他知道Bobby在怀念原来的Dean。他们怎么可能再也见不到他了。他怎么会走入带着那样意图折磨自己兄弟的地步…  
  
Sam尽力不去想。  
  
Dean自从他们离开苏福尔斯就没被喂过。每个小时过去他都变得更苍白呻吟声也更大；过了一阵子他开始悲痛地哭喊，如此迷失在痛苦与饥饿中让Sam的心破碎。尽管Dean成为吸血鬼后甚至连 _哭声_ 都那么不同：他吵闹烦躁，啜泣里夹杂着粗话。他把他们都诅咒了那么多遍以致Sam烦到就快要觉得好笑了。他不得不压下笑声，知道那听起来会很歇斯底里，把注意力转移到开车上。  
  
他们没怎么交谈。也不知该说什么。  
  
凌晨两点时Dean又开始声称他是原来的Dean了。“我太抱歉了，Sammy，”他抽泣，声音嘶哑紧张。“那不是我——我发誓那不是我！我停不下来，你会相信我，对吗？求你放我走吧，兄弟。我现在回来了，我发誓。真不敢相信我伤害了你…我真的很抱歉，真的！求你，Sam。求你。让我走。我现在能控制它了，我发誓。”  
  
“他在撒谎，”Castiel平静地说。“这不是真的他。”  
  
Dean呜咽。“噢上帝啊，Cas，我对你做了什么？我真抱歉。请原谅我吧，Cas。好吗？”  
  
“但你说他以前也出现过，”Sam迷惑地问。“为什么他现在不同？”  
  
“因为他没叫我们杀了他，”Castiel说，话音未落Dean就叫他 _混蛋_ 并开始要血喝。  
  
Sam只是开车。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
第二天他们停在得克萨斯州一个小镇荒废的图书馆外面。  
  
“Lucifer在里面，”Dean嘶哑地说，被咳嗽呛到。  
  
“好极了，”Sam说，不安地吞咽。“现在该做什么？”


	9. Chapter 9

他们现在有一个棘手的难题，而这个难题就是Dean。  
  
没错，他的确把他们带到了Lucifer出没的地点：事实上废弃的小镇和图书馆建筑上方汇聚着的雷暴都显示他并未在追踪对象上撒谎。太阳被乌云所遮蔽，街灯在Sam爬出车子那一刻亮起，而它们都嘶嘶迸射着火花以特有的方式喊叫着 _恶魔_ 。Lucifer显然在这。Sam觉得现在连自己都能闻出他了。  
  
Dean没撒谎。但他们如何才能说服他进入建筑降服魔鬼呢？  
  
Castiel把Dean拉出车子并从旁边支撑着他，手扶上一年多以前在那肩膀的烙印使他站直。Dean的腿几乎无法站立；他的脸在昏暗的光线下泛着灰色，头发被汗浸湿。他的眼睛如同被云雾蒙蔽，抖得如此厉害让身后的车子吱吱作响。很明显即使他想去见Lucifer也不能这样去。这会很困难。  
  
“计划是怎样的？”Bobby问，把棒球帽拉下来紧贴着眼睛上方。似乎随时都可能下雨。  
  
Castiel凝视着图书馆，一座钟楼泰然耸立在这壮丽的新学院派建筑之上。他回头看Sam并面露愁容。“我不能进去，”他告诉他。“他在墙周围设了符咒。它们对天使很危险。”  
  
“棒极了，”Bobby抱怨道。“我们有方法为你打破它们吗？我无法想象在没有天使后援的情况下进去闲逛。”  
  
Castiel摇摇头。“它们太高你们无法达到。还有一些在屋顶上。”  
  
“Lucifer是个天使，不是吗？”Sam迷惑地问。“为什么它们不会影响到他？”  
  
“现在他恶魔的成分更多一点。”Castiel看起来很苦恼。“而且我相信就是他创造了它们。”  
  
一阵突如其来的狂风席卷落叶并夹带着暴雨将他们淋透。Sam紧盯着图书馆，拼命思考着，接着转向Dean。他把一只手放在他面颊上，迫使他抬眼与他目光相对；Dean在过去几周里长起来的胡须在他手掌下感觉很奇怪。“这就是了，”他说，不得不抬高声音使自己在雨点的噼啪声中被听清。“你知道你必须做的事，Dean。在这之后你就能得回平静。”  
  
“你是在…耍我吧，”Dean破碎地说，声音含糊不清。“现在我连个纸袋…都钻不出去，看你们…做的好事。”  
  
Sam抬眼看Castiel。“如果Cas喂你，你会做吗？”  
  
Castiel不安地舔着嘴唇。他看起来有理解力，但Sam想不到其他办法。Dean必须变得强壮以战斗、交谈或 _什么别的_ 。他们必须给他机会，因为他们没有别的选择。  
  
Dean苦笑一声。“好像我会说不。你们…知道我有多饿。”  
  
Sam尽可能坚定地抓住他的眼神。如果他能从没有灵魂的吸血鬼下面唤醒他哥哥，这就是唯一的机会。Dean现在不能令他们失望。这是被 _预言_ 的。Sam甚至不知道自己是否相信，但他们就在那，这就是他的救命稻草。  
  
“我要你向我保证你会尽全力打败他，Dean，”他急切地告诉他。“在你这几周做的那些事之后，这是你自我救赎的唯一机会。我不能保证我们中的任何人活着从这出来，但你必须尽力把Lucifer送回地狱。他要摧毁世界，Dean。你知道那对于我们和你自己都意味着什么。”  
  
Dean疲惫地看着他，雨水淌下他的脸。他皱着额头叹气，向下看着地面。“我不能向你保证任何事，”他轻轻地说。“我是个该死的 _吸血鬼_ ，Sammy。我没有…良知。我的全部只有饥饿。”他向上看他，眼里充满悲伤。“你比任何人都清楚。”  
  
他听起来几乎就是原来的自己。Sam不禁感到一线希望，即使他相当确定这只是Dean的疲惫、病痛和饥饿造成的。“那是…你吗？”他问，痛恨自己的声音听起来如此期待。  
  
Dean微笑，可并不是个安慰的表情。“这一直都是我，伙计。你到底什么时候才能接受它？”  
  
Sam沮丧地后退；只能跟他说这么多。但Dean还没停下。“我会进去看看能做什么，”他声明，说话被突然的咳嗽打断。“但你…必须保证会放我走。如果我打败了那个狗娘养的，你不会杀我。我知道你是个…讲信用的人，Sammy。如果你承诺，我会相信你。”  
  
Sam吞咽了一下，纠结着。他想去承诺，但他无法信任他。而且他也不想在这一切结束后再让他活下去：想想吸血鬼Dean冲到世界里造成破坏就像是个缩小版的释放Lucifer。但Dean的眼睛睁大并充满了热忱——不用说有点矫作——Sam也能感觉到，还是那句话，他们真的没有选择。  
  
“好吧，我保证，”他答应，可当他在背后绕手指时他知道Castiel和Bobby能看出来他痛恨自己撒谎。“我们不会杀你，Dean。如果你把Lucifer送回去，你可以活下来。”  
  
Dean点头，肩膀塌下去。“松开我，”他要求，在闪电从他们头顶划过伴着雨点瓢泼而下时发抖。  
  
Bobby催促着。Dean揉着自己的胳膊并直盯着Castiel直到天使脱下风衣和外套并撸起一边袖子。雨水在几秒钟内使他的衬衫紧贴在身上，但当他把手腕举给Dean时似乎并不觉得冷。“这能让你恢复健康，”他冷静地说，尽管Sam能看出紧张缠绕着他的肩膀和下颚。“而且不能包含过多的荣光阻碍你通过符咒。”  
  
“我又不是该死的天使，”Dean答应道，以近乎无法忍受的饥饿撕开Castiel的手腕。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
他们在图书馆的双道门前停下，光线从他们上方的窗户中泻出并涌入黑暗。小镇的其他任何地方都没有光亮。Sam有种不祥的猜想那是因为周围没有人再需要它了。  
  
他回头看Dean，后者正眯起眼睛凝视着大门。他一直舔着嘴唇，显然还在为之前那一餐而兴奋着。现在身体里完全没有毒药遗留的迹象，他看起来一百万倍地健康，强壮和自信。 _危险。_ 每种本能都在尖叫着让Sam逃离他并且他的手一直放在口袋里装满死人血的注射器上，但Dean目前为止还没做出任何可疑的举动。如果要说的话，他看起来居然在沉思。  
  
Sam好奇他是否知道自己在保证不杀他时撒谎。  
  
“我不能再往前走，”Castiel在他身后说。“符咒太强了。”  
  
Sam环顾四周。“好运，Cas。我们会尽可能久地拖住他。你真的认为这会有用吗？”  
  
“应当有用，”Castiel坦率地回答。他要在建筑周围造一个精密的恶魔陷阱，希望无论里面发生什么都能把Lucifer困住。当Bobby问他要用什么材料——雨下得太大他们不能用盐，尽管他们也许能用魔法弄来很多——Castiel坚定地注视着他简单地回答道，“铁。”Sam想象他从一个屋顶飞到另一个屋顶上，拉下排水管和水槽，分开横梁和焊接点来建造陷阱，尽量快地赶在Lucifer发觉之前完成。他看起来是下定了决心，但他眼中也有些Sam无法识别的东西，这使他困扰。逃避，也许是。很久之前他们第一次见到的那个深藏不露的天使的某种东西。  
  
“小心点，”Sam告诉他。  
  
Castiel点头。他的目光在Dean身上停留片刻，但Dean并未朝周围看或以任何方式注意到他。Sam看见Castiel吞咽了一下然后转身无声地走入外面的雨中。  
  
“我们还进不进去了？”Dean傲慢地问。“我想快点搞定。”  
  
Bobby做了个深呼吸并举起枪。“没问题。”  
  
门在他们面前敞开。它们似乎并不是自动的；它们只是以恰当的节奏摆开。Dean惊讶地盯着它们大笑。“我猜他也能闻到我们，”他宣布，毫不犹豫地迈进这栋建筑。和Bobby交换了一个紧张的眼神之后，Sam跟上去。  
  
到处都是书。这是个图书馆，当然，所以这不会使人吃惊，但没有一本书在它们的书架上——它们像座纸山一样被堆在图书馆宽敞大厅的中央，上千本硬皮册子和平装本被摆成像是要在巨大的篝火中被点燃。Sam惊讶地盯着这片狼藉，接着他们发现许多书都在刺目的氖光灯下闪着湿润的光。 _血。_ 他走近才看到凌乱中夹杂着尸体，腿、胳膊和脚以诡异的角度支出来。这个图书馆里充满了死亡和血腥的气味。  
  
“谁说读书很无聊？”Dean讥讽道，叉着腰站在高塔前。“我确定能吃那些字了。”  
  
“老天啊，”Bobby轻吸了口气，用枪戳Sam的胳膊。Sam顺着他的视线看去，发现一排至少二十具尸体从图书馆二楼大厅的的地板上挂下来——主要是女人和孩子，皮肤发青，沾满鲜血没有一个活口。一看见这景象他就反胃。  
  
“我想我们在这看到了小型的天启，”Dean高声说。“可我们的主人呢？他现在不是该出来欢迎客人吗？”  
  
“我还以为你死了，”一个声音说。Sam转向它的主人，手在背后握紧Ruby小刀的刀柄。他知道它对如此强大的生物不会起作用，但它也许能使他慢下来。他必须相信那足够用。  
  
Lucifer从一个空书架后面走出来，Sam一见到他就屏住呼吸。上次他看到他时，他在他的恶魔们试图让Sam加入他们时古怪地沉默。他大笑着看他们折磨自然保护区的员工，并提议把Sam扔给狼群，但也只有那些。Sam有种感觉他很高兴坐在后面让他的追随者为他做那些肮脏的事。  
  
这不是同一个Lucifer。身体还是一样的，没错，那个温和英俊的商人Phil也许此刻正在他里面尖叫哀求着要出来。但他身上的其他东西都改变了。Lucifer从头到脚都覆盖着鲜血，眼睛中的白色在猩红的脸上闪耀。他的衣服凌乱，破碎地挂着。他赤着脚。他盯着Sam时微微倾着头，掰着手指发出微小的噼啪声，他身上散发出一股能量清楚地声明， _我是这里的控制者。别跟我耍花招否则我就干掉你。_  
  
“我救了他，”Dean轻松地承认，毫不在意Lucifer的现身。“不知道我那时都做了什么，现在有点后悔了。不过那些狼不错。谢谢那个。”  
  
Lucifer的的眼睛扫向Dean。他研究了他几秒钟然后露出一个大大的笑容，牙齿被鲜血映衬得不可思议的洁白。“ _你是个吸血鬼，_ ”他断定，听起来很高兴。“这让你很有吸引力，Dean。”  
  
Dean耸肩。“有好有坏。”他环顾周围的屠杀残迹最终把目光停在Lucifer身上。“下次你开派对，要给我送份请柬吗？我讨厌错过娱乐。”  
  
Lucifer朝Sam眨眼。“你是Dean的囚犯，”他平和地说。  
  
Sam开口想讲话，但他哥哥抢了先。“没错，他是，”他声明。“两个都是。给你的礼物，尽管我不知道你想对一个老猎人做什么，除了因为做了一辈子老麻烦而惩罚他。”  
  
Lucifer深吸口气。他挥起一只手，Bobby大叫着被扔过半个图书馆，砰的一声落在书塔下面让Sam退缩了一下。他呻吟了一下躺着不动，一些书从书堆里滑下来落在他身上，其余的也摇摇欲坠。  
  
“你给我带来了Sam，”Lucifer懒洋洋地说，上下打量着他。他开始绕着他转圈，离得足够远以防疏忽被Sam刺中。“你很善解人意，Dean。”  
  
Dean耸肩。“举手之劳。几个月来这些家伙都在求我杀了你。我只能出面帮你摆脱他们。外边还有一个天使，正在造一个巨大的恶魔陷阱把你困在这。”  
  
“Dean！”Sam愤怒地大吼。尽管这些天里他都不指望着他哥哥的忠诚，但他险恶的程度仍使他震惊。  
  
Lucifer嗤之以鼻。“没有恶魔陷阱能困住我。我最先创造了陷阱，这是所有天使都知道的。他不会浪费时间做无用功。”他怒视着Dean。“他真正在做什么？”  
  
Dean惊讶地看着他，困惑不解，同样的神情出现在Sam脸上。Lucifer创造了陷阱？为什么Castiel没提到那个？真的是他忘了吗？  
  
“我可不知道，”Dean说着摇摇头。“首先我只是听说的。我猜他在撒谎，其次。也许他想从天使什么的那里寻求帮助。”  
  
“天使们想要天启，”Lucifer说，伴随着短促而略带疯狂的笑。“我一直在思考计划安排…我设计了一百万个不同的方法摧毁你们不洁的种族，知道看他们受苦会使我父亲多伤心。而我最终挣脱禁锢却发现我兄弟们也想要他们死。从始至终，都 _白费_ 了。我被投入地狱因为我不向人类低头而现在其余的天使也有同样的感受。全都没用了，Dean。真是浪费时间。所有那些痛苦，所有那些尖叫…”  
  
他的声音低了下去。他握紧双拳站着，眼中带着狠毒的饥饿盯着Dean，Sam突然意识到为何Lucifer至今仍未摧毁世界。为何他离开地狱几个月却只毁灭了一千个灵魂。  
  
“你不想要天启，”他吃惊地说。“你太痛恨天使们而拒绝给他们想要的。”  
  
“我才不会替他们做肮脏的事，”Lucifer低吼。  
  
“好吧，你不一直都是个令人扫兴的家伙吗？”Dean大笑，叠起双臂。他似乎并不惧怕Lucifer；他只是觉得整件事很有趣。“他们现在肯定为此气得发疯，嗯？在杰作里这么搞破坏？”  
  
Sam突然想起Zachariah要求他站在Lucifer那边于是一切都清楚了。天使们很困惑。他们为保证Lucifer从地狱中逃脱所做的每件事—— _Sam_ 无意中的每个帮助——都不重要了。Lucifer没兴趣。也许那就是他们把Dean变成吸血鬼的原因：阻止他像他本该的那样杀死这个生物。他们想要Lucifer尽可能活到改变主意。这也是个巨大而混乱的计划，而Sam自己走开了，他哥哥和Bobby就在这疯狂的中心。  
  
“我不是天使的玩具，”Lucifer怒吼，Sam在建筑的墙壁在这些话中轻微震动时惊讶地退缩。  
  
“你当然不是，老兄，”Dean冷静地说。“但他们喜欢那么想。见鬼，你该看看他们过去一年半里都对我做了什么。我完全理解你的感受。”  
  
有什么东西从Lucifer眼中闪过，残酷而邪恶。Sam看在眼里，感到自己的血液变得冰冷。Lucifer发疯了。他在地狱中度过无尽的岁月而如今被释放，存在最重要的原因却被夺走。他完全发了狂——一片混乱，痛苦扭曲的魔鬼无从发泄自己的愤怒只能屠杀小部分人而非整个该死的地球，像天使们想要的那样。这个矛盾明显把他搞疯了。  
  
“我想换个宿主，”Lucifer出人意料地说。他颤抖着舔舔嘴唇之后转向Sam。“你的身体很大而且我喜欢你的手。你的手很不错。我能用那双手做很多。”  
  
Sam厌恶地后退。他胸前上有抵抗附身的符咒但他清楚那无法阻止Lucifer——他只要在上面划条线就行了。如果他想要附在他身上，Sam没有决定权。  
  
Dean若有所思地盯着他。“我猜他会是个好宿主，”他评价道，语调被调侃扭曲。“上帝才知道，他又不让 _我_ 进去他里面。”  
  
Lucifer靠近。Sam伸手徒劳地试图警告他离开。“别这么做，”他喘息着，突然惊恐不已。事情不该发展成这样。Dean应该阻止Lucifer！Castiel应该在建造恶魔陷阱！这该死的到底怎么回事？  
  
“你不能像那些天使一样指使我，”Lucifer嘶声说，又走近了一步时鲜血从手指上滴下来。“你是我的，Sam。”  
  
在他们旁边，Dean用一声夸张的咳嗽清清喉咙。“呃，Lucifer……先生？我能提个要求吗？”  
  
缓缓地，尽管难以置信竟有人敢莽撞地打断他，Lucifer转头看向Dean，后者正毫无敌意地笑着。“如果你要跳出那个身体进入他的，能帮我个忙吗？”他询问。“我一直在喝天使血，那真是 _据我所知_ 最见鬼地好的东西。但我打赌你的血更好。我能先尝尝你吗？似乎我那么做你也用不着修好这个身体。反正你就要离开它了。”  
  
Lucifer咆哮。“你真的没有恐惧，是吗，吸血鬼？”  
  
Dean轻笑。“不能责怪吸血鬼去尝试。问题是，你会享受它的。我擅长噬咬正如我擅长性爱，我 _真的_ 很擅长性爱。我很确定Castiel对我欲求不满。”  
  
又一次，Lucifer将注意力转向Dean使Sam得以退开。他知道没法躲的很远，但他只能做这么多。  
  
“Castiel？”恶魔问，听起来十分困惑。“我兄弟让你喝他的血？”  
  
“次数多到数不清。”Dean的声音出奇地自信。“他也完全享受那个。荣光溜进来的方式可不止一种哦。”  
  
Lucifer攫住Dean的胳膊并嗅他的手腕。“我能闻到他的血，”他惊讶地宣布。“你没撒谎。”  
  
“我为什么要对你撒谎？”Dean敲着手指。“噢，对啊， _吸血鬼_ 嘛。有道理。不过我今天想诚实些。这周有点怪。”  
  
Lucifer仔细打量着他，Sam又向后退了一步。接着他就双脚离地，在被扔到空中时惊叫，发现自己居高临下地悬浮在玻璃天花板附近。他惊呆了，知道是Lucifer控制着他并且会毫不犹豫地把他摔死：反正当他进去的时候也能修好Sam的身体。他被钉在上面只是让他在Lucifer准备好之前不挡道，像个救不了自己的木偶一样在离地40英尺处晃悠。  
  
 _见鬼！_  
  
他在无助的惊恐中看着Lucifer和Dean继续交谈，现在他们的声音由于太远而难以听清。在他下面，书堆底下的Bobby动了动；Sam这会儿开始庆幸他还没死，接着一道闪电让图书馆里所有的灯都闪烁不定。他转过头，从旁边一扇雨迹斑驳的天窗看出去，只看见外面更多的闪电撕裂乌云。  
  
闪电照亮了一张凝视着窗户的面孔。  
  
Sam惊讶地吸气，出乎意料的景象吓得他大脑空白。那是Castiel。他手扶玻璃俯身，以一种坚决的表情盯着他，并不停地向下看图书馆的其他地方。Sam及时跟上他的目光，看到Dean俯身把嘴固定在Lucifer的脖子上；他听见当他咬他时Lucifer兴奋地呻吟，手紧抓住Dean的背，Sam惊讶地屏住呼吸。Dean真的说服他这么做了？他是怎么做到的？  
  
他又转回头来面对Castiel，后者正盯着下方的Dean皱眉；流下玻璃的雨水模糊了他的脸。闪电又一次划过，Sam短暂地瞥见天使肩头的翅膀伸展到空中，阴影上下移动得如此平缓，身体悬停在屋顶上时甚至没有丝毫抖动。他抬眼再次看向Sam，拳头砸在玻璃上，而Sam摇了摇头。他知道他不能进来帮他。他什么都做不了。他明白。  
  
又一道闪电划过，Castiel已经离开了。

Sam落下几英尺，心里一慌。 _怎么回事_ _…？_ 他屏住呼吸，心脏在胸膛里猛跳，尽量一动不动地看向下面。Dean仍然在喝而Lucifer发出低沉愉悦的呻吟，他陶醉地向后仰着头；就在Sam看过去时，他慢慢地跪下来，Dean也跟上并把他仰面推倒在地板上，同时回应着低沉的呻吟，即使离得这么远也能听清。这听上去就像他们在交媾，而且Sam毫不怀疑他们俩都享受这种体验。 _这太不正常了。_  
  
而此时Sam继续在空中下降并意识到自己陷入了麻烦。他回想起Castiel失去意识使绿屋消失——同样一幕在此处上演。Lucifer变的虚弱他的念力也在消褪。他不能再把Sam举在空中：Dean喝得越多，他就越混乱。那意味着两件事： _Lucifer容易被击败…_  
  
…还有就是Sam要死了。这么摔下去他无法幸免。  
  
无助中，他回头望向天窗，但Castiel不在那。Bobby仰面躺在他下方，惊恐地盯着他，Sam伸手把Ruby的小刀扔给他，知道他是现在唯一能够伤害Lucifer的人。  
  
但太晚了；Lucifer释放出一声毛骨悚然的呻吟，把Sam支持在空中的力量彻底消失了。他丢下刀在空气中乱抓，明知毫无希望，但不知何故他被推向一边，刚好能伸手够到刚滑过的二楼阳台。他的手指奇迹般地抓紧了木质扶栏，当下落中止，他 _发出_ 痛苦的喘息，冲击力扭伤了他的肩膀。他在空中摇摆，事实上他仍离地面很远，尽量用胳膊勾住扶栏作杠杆。  
  
木头在他的紧握下开始碎裂。“ _不，_ ”他在扶栏断裂时喘息着，一秒钟之后他又开始下落。  
  
他没直接撞上地面；而是落在了一张木质长椅上，弹起来再滚过地板，伴随着手臂上的脆响在耳中回荡。疼痛从身体一侧发散但这疼痛很熟悉，那种他曾感受过的——骨头断裂韧带扭伤但没有更要命的。他没把脑子摔出来或把肺刺破；他只是摔断了左臂，感觉中还有一些地方，肩膀也不舒服。但他还活着，这比他所指望的好多了，解脱感冲刷过他，几乎压倒了痛苦。  
  
他躺了片刻，发着抖，接着从地板上抬起头。Bobby躺在几英尺远的书堆里，抓着腿睁大眼睛盯着他。Sam小声地咒骂，看清Bobby的腿扭曲着显然是折断了。他无法刺伤Lucifer。Sam不得不去完成这件事。但那把该死的刀哪去了？  
  
当他跪起来开始搜寻时灯光又开始闪烁，从受伤手臂席卷而来的疼痛使他汗流浃背。他瞥了一眼他哥哥和Lucifer，他们正在地板上扭作一团似乎完全没意识到他已经下来了。Lucifer的指甲顺着Dean的背滑下并撕扯他的衣服，张开双腿向上摩擦他。这看起来如此猥亵使Sam不得不忍住伤痛和眼前景象造成的眩晕。  
  
“就在那，”Bobby用力朝他耳语，用颤抖的手指向一排长椅。Sam摸索着，在移动时痛苦地吸气，最终找到地板上的刀。当他弯腰捡起它来时感到有什么又湿又凉的东西贴着他身侧——拍拍口袋，他发觉装着死人血的注射器在跌落中打破了。这下可好。即使无法刺伤Lucifer也没关系，现在他连对付Dean的办法都没有了。Sam深吸一口气，只好接受现实。  
  
 _他会死在这。_  
  
尽管如此，他必须阻止Lucifer。他也许会改变对天启的想法。他已经开始杀人了。他已经发疯了。Sam的脑海中闪过这样一个场面：Lucifer爬进他的身体和Dean联手杀遍全国，于是他知道自己除此之外别无选择。  
  
他左手握刀，浑身僵硬，踉跄着穿过屋子直到站在哥哥上方。Dean觉察到了他；他松开Lucifer的脖子向上看，黄眼睛闪着嗜血的光，下半边脸都浸在血里。在他身下，Lucifer闭眼躺着，脸上带着笑。白线在他脸上的血中穿过，那显然是Dean舔过的痕迹。  
  
Sam举起刀。Dean看向那利刃，而后低头看Lucifer。Sam动手时稳住自己以防自己哥哥把武器击落，但Dean似乎霎那间决定让路。刀深深刺入Lucifer的胸膛，他惊叫着猛然睁开眼睛，声音尖利到使大楼的每扇窗户都碎裂。Sam伴着一声窒息的呼喊跪下来，试图单手捂住两只耳朵却失败了，声音刺入他的脑袋，就像他刚刺Lucifer的那刀一样。Dean在他旁边尖叫，抓住他自己的耳朵，与此同时天花板上的玻璃暴雨般落下险些把他们都切碎。  
  
尖叫停止了；Lucifer在地板上扭曲抽搐着，拼命要把刀拔出来但显然做不到。火星和噼啪声从刀柄上爆发出来并覆盖了周身。Sam麻木并入迷地看着他痉挛，咒骂和呻吟，而后才迟钝地意识到耳边的隆隆声并非刚才听到的尖叫声。石灰落在他身边，他抬头看到裂缝正在图书馆的天花板上蔓延。墙壁在抖动。大楼剧烈地摇晃，屋顶的某处传来钟楼的钟声。书架倾倒，电灯闪烁了几下，其中一些爆射出火花。  
  
他们必须从这出去。  
  
Sam踉跄着走向Bobby，把他的胳膊环在自己肩膀上，试图让他站起来好把他拉出去，但那疼痛让两人都无法承受，他们大叫着再次跌倒。 _该死。_ 高塔般的书开始四散滑落，他们坐下喘息时不停有书籍砸在身上，Sam在他们头顶的一个阳台吱吱作响地从墙上脱离并把书和储藏品漏到下面的空间时退缩并试图护住Bobby。  
  
“离开这个鬼地方，Sam！”Bobby冲着他的耳朵大吼，并用尽全力推他。“快走！”  
  
“我不会丢下你的！”Sam喊道，试图再次把他拉起来。又一波疼痛冲过他的肩膀和手臂，他一个趔趄跪了下来。那是不可能的；他太疼了。他看向Lucifer发现他现在已经坐起来了，手紧紧握住刀柄，面孔痛苦地扭曲。Dean匍匐在他身边，Sam看到他哥哥的眼睛变黑时感到一阵恐惧击中了他。他喝了Lucifer的血于是…什么？它也把他变成恶魔了吗？这见鬼的是怎么回事？  
  
接着Lucifer拔出了刀，墙停止了抖动。  
  
 _噢哦。_  
  
“要把我送回去可得多花点力气，”他嘶声说，声音中显露出痛苦。他扫视着Sam和Bobby并面露怒色。“不过我倒可以把 _你们_ 送进地狱…”  
  
图书馆的大门突然砰地打开，使每个人——包括Lucifer——都跳起来盯着它们。Castiel大步迈进大楼，身后紧跟着一阵风，狂风让上千本书在他走过时飞快地翻动。他没去看Sam或Dean还是Bobby：他冲过来时眼睛只盯着Lucifer。在Castiel伸手一把将Lucifer拉起来之前，Sam有足够的时间想到符咒一定是在图书馆差点摇晃到裂开时被破坏的。Castiel把他推到墙上，力气大到让石头如雨点般崩裂在两人身上。  
  
“不！”Lucifer尖叫着挣扎，但很明显他仍然太虚弱。  
  
“你将离开这，”Castiel咆哮道，闪电随着话音亮起。“你不配留在这世界上。”  
  
“Dean！”Lucifer大喊，让他们都倍感惊讶。“救我！Dean！”  
  
Sam看向他哥哥，后者正透过疑惑的黑眼睛注视着面前发生的一切。他全身发抖并紧抓着胃部似乎处在痛苦之中。“操蛋！”他嘶声说。“你给我下毒，你个婊子养的！”  
  
Lucifer试图逃离Castiel的掌控但他完全没有机会。天使抬手把手掌按上他的前额并背诵类似祷文的什么时墙又开始震动。无论那是什么，它使Lucifer痛苦地尖叫，那声音回荡在图书馆的墙壁之间全然无法忍受几乎使Sam也跟着尖叫。他抱住脑袋，拼命地想要躲开那声音，接着它就停止了。  
  
他抬头去看。黑烟盘旋在空中，经典的恶魔标志到处迸发着闪光，似乎容纳了太多。Castiel放开手中的尸体并憎恶地怒视上方。“滚！”他命令道，黑烟俯冲向地板然后消失了。  
  
天使转而面对他们的同时图书馆里所有的灯都熄灭了，但屋子并未陷入黑暗因为Castiel在 _发光_ 。他朝Dean走过去，脸上仍带着刚才击败Lucifer时的表情，除了只穿着白衬衫和裤子浑身被雨淋透的事实外，他很可能是Sam所见过的最令人畏惧的生物。他满负着力量。他完全不像他们之前留在大楼外面的那个Castiel。  
  
“主啊 _他_ 到底怎么了？”Bobby深吸了口气，而Sam摇了摇头，没法回答。  
  
Castiel在Dean身边跪下，后者正在地板上颤抖着喘息。他的眼睛仍然是黑色手指蜷曲抓着胃部似乎正处于全然的痛苦中。“把它弄出来，Cas，”他哀求道。“他尝起来那么好接着就好像我身体里不对劲…求你，把它弄出来！”  
  
“我的血永远无法与Lucifer的相融，”Castiel严厉地告诉他。“你会因此而死。”  
  
“真他妈的 _好啊_ ，”Dean呻吟着吼道。“你就不会事先警告一下吗？”  
  
Sam试了两次，最终成功地站起来蹒跚着走向他们，胳膊上的疼痛如此剧烈让他在Castiel身边跪下时头昏眼花。Dean可悲地怒视着他。“看来…你还是得到了你想要的，”他咕哝道。“我知道你说要放我一条生路时在撒谎，可我没想到就这么出去。我以为我还有…个反抗的机会。”  
  
“我很抱歉，Dean，”Sam告诉他，泪水哽住喉咙。“我很抱歉事情不得不如此结束。你知道我爱你，对吗？无论发生了什么？”  
  
“噢，去你的，特蕾莎修女，”Dean怒骂道。  
  
Sam咽下他的悲痛，不想让这些话成为他哥哥的临终遗言。“Dean，求你…”  
  
“闭上眼睛，Sam。还有你，Bobby。”Castiel的声音不容置疑，同时他把一只手按在Dean前额上。  
  
Sam皱眉。“你要…”  
  
“我说了 _闭上眼睛_ 。”  
  
Sam闭眼。他听见Dean呻吟，接下来隔着眼睑有一道光逐渐增强。Dean开始尖叫，哀求着停下，然后随着光芒的增强他大喊， _不！不！不！_ Sam不能去看他哥哥哀嚎和咒骂，他所能做的只有这些，直到突然间重归寂静，一切转为黑暗。  
  
他睁开眼睛。Dean仰面躺着，沐浴在Castiel散发出来的光芒中。他的双眼茫然地睁着但恢复了本色。有一刻，一个可怕的让人心跳停搏的时刻，Sam以为Dean已经死了，但接着他哥哥深吸一口气，飞快地眨了眨眼。  
  
“噢上帝啊…不…”Dean喘息。  
  
“D-Dean？”Sam问，突然明白了Castiel所做的事。“是你吗？ _Dean_ ？”  
  
他哥哥开始呕吐。他用肘部从地板上撑起并侧身清空自己的胃，他哽咽喘息着把血吐得到处都是。Sam惊讶地看着Dean战栗着把前几天吃下的东西全倒了出来。没多久Dean就趴在那里面，他的眼睛轻轻阖上，手指弯曲着在血中抽搐。  
  
“他只是身体上被治好了，”Castiel轻轻地说，一只手轻抚着Dean的手臂。“他会很长一段时间不能适应。他有巨大的负罪感。”  
  
Sam张口结舌地看着他，控制住想说 _这还用说_ 的冲动，但他不确定自己现在是否还有说话的能力。他仍在尽力弄清每件事。Castiel到底是怎么做到的，几个星期以来他不都告诉自己他做不到的吗？  
  
Castiel的目光落在Sam肩头并把手按在上面。Sam痛呼，本能地想要躲开这触碰，可天使紧紧地抓住他并闭上眼睛。接下来的几秒钟里他变得更亮，Sam感到疼痛逐渐消褪。什么东西在他肩膀和手臂里延伸；他能 _感到_ 骨骼重新接合，肌腱复原，瘀伤消失。直到那时Castiel才放手，Sam感觉棒极了，身上的每一寸又是原来的自己。  
  
他如释重负地露齿而笑。“谢谢你，”他说，而这不只因为治好了他。  
  
“不用客气，”Castiel回答，眼里闪着温暖的光。  
  
“那是你，对吧？当我掉下来的时候——你把我推到一边让我能抓到什么东西，即使那只稍微打断了我的降落。”  
  
Castiel点头。“符咒太强所以我无法帮上其他忙。我很抱歉没能多帮你一些。”  
  
Sam轻拍他的手臂。“噢，你做得足够了，别担心。”  
  
“嘿，抱歉打断你们的联合会谈，不过还有没有神奇药水留给我啊？”  
  
Bobby紧绷的声音充斥着疼痛。Castiel走向他而Sam俯身看着Dean；他哥哥失去了意识，但他的脸是这几周以来Sam见过最平静的，除了沾满血之外。他又是人类了。在这一切之后，在他们经历了这么多之后，他回来了。他拉住他的手幸福地握紧：Dean又是Dean了。他真不敢相信。  
  
“好了，这难道不是个感人的场面吗？”Zachariah的尖嗓门在他身后响起，与此同时所有的灯全亮了。  
  
Sam跳了起来。那个天使叉腰站在那，俯视着血泊中的Dean，接着飞快地扫视被摧毁的图书馆。“看来Lucifer想要补习阅读呢，”他挖苦道。“在地狱的那些年他漏掉了一些真正的名著。 _失乐园，查特莱夫人的情人，哈利波特_ _…_ ”他耸肩。“再想想，啧。毫无疑问他让Dean咬他了。”  
  
Sam瞥向Castiel，后者正低头站在Bobby身边。Bobby又站起来了，完好如初，脸色恢复了红润。他正带着全然的恨意朝Zachariah皱眉。  
  
“你不生气吗？”Sam疑惑地问Zachariah。“Castiel刚把Lucifer送回地狱。那不是你想要的，没错吧？”  
  
Zachariah露齿而笑。“你以为是谁给他力量这么做的，嗯？你以为是谁给他能力去拔你哥哥的牙？”  
  
Sam努力去理解，但他还是想不通。“什么？你为什么那么做？”  
  
“Castiel做了个交易，”那个天使解释道，捡起一本书并快速地翻过。“你走进这扇门时他就召唤了我，并答应如果我肯帮忙他就把自己献给我。当然，他比谁都清楚我不能总关着他——而且，嘿，我们已经把他抓了又放。但事实上他自愿来…好吧，这就不一样了。”  
  
“你想要Castiel甚于想要Lucifer？”Sam震惊了，但Zachariah摇头。  
  
“别傻了，Sam。Castiel没那么重要。但这几个月以来我们开始意识到也许Lucifer并不像我们所想的那样。他确实很难对付，而且很擅长搞天启，但显然他更想读读书。”他把手中的书丢在地板上。“你不奇怪他为何独自在这？他杀了他的恶魔们。蠢货！统治世界的第一原则：不能杀死你的追随者。那么做谁还崇拜你？”  
  
Sam看向Castiel，但他的头依然低着。他已经不再发光，似乎治疗每个人用尽了他全部的能量。他看起来十分谦逊；甚至是顺从。Sam叫他的名字，但他没抬眼。  
  
“你为何对Dean这么做？”Bobby痛苦地问。  
  
那个天使叹了口气并指向Sam。“我们以为他的状况也许能让Sammy加入Lucifer。而且我得承认我们确实考虑过让Lucifer穿上Dean——想象一下那吸血鬼的力量加上恶魔能力！老兄，那可不是闹着玩儿的。但最后，我们那么做因为那暂时是个好主意。那的确是。我不知道哪个更有趣：看着他变成一头畜牲，Sam为他伤心难过，还是连Castiel自己都不知该怎么帮他。真是美好的时光。”  
  
“你可真行啊，知道吗？”Bobby咕哝道，上前一步。Castiel伸手捉住他的手腕，紧紧抓着他。他仍未抬头。  
  
“我可不接受一个戴脏帽子的成年人的评价，”Zachariah自鸣得意地说。  
  
“整洁和虔诚很接近，你知道的。”  
  
“现在Cas会怎样？”Sam问道，不确定自己是否真的想知道。  
  
Zachariah耸肩。“他会受罚。他毕竟还是抗命了。”  
  
“难道你不能…你真的一定要这样吗？你就不能原谅他吗？”  
  
“不能。”Zachariah坚决地回答。“这些年我们做的每件事——把你哥哥从地狱里拉出来，不露声色地帮助Lilith，把你送上光辉之路…全都白费了。只死了不到一千人。不是天启。大魔王只是个好斗的可悲前天使。在那些之后，你真的认为我们会错过拿一个反抗我们的家伙出气的机会？我们需要发泄一下。而且我们还要保持权威。”  
  
“求你了，肯定还有什么…”  
  
Zachariah面露怒色。“我们让他治好你哥哥你就偷着乐吧，Sam。预言是正确的，你知道。毕竟Dean打败了Lucifer。如果他没使他虚弱到被你刺伤并变得更弱，Castiel或我自己都没有力量击倒他。可悲的是他没率先发挥自己的潜力。”他叹气，看起来真的很遗憾。“全部的力量，都浪费了。真是个耻辱。”他顿了顿，抬起眼来微笑，兴奋地拍着巴掌。“就这样吧。说得够多了。为什么我总得花这么长时间解释每件事？这太 _无聊_ 了！来吧，Castiel。我们在这的任务完成了。”  
  
Sam摇头，转向Castiel。“别这样，Cas…你不能就这么让他带你走，不能在这一切之后！”  
  
Castiel终于抬起头；他的表情如此木然让人不忍去看。“照顾好你哥哥，Sam，”他僵硬地说。“他又是人类了，那就是让我支持下去所需的全部。”  
  
他消失了，Zachariah几秒钟后跟上。Sam和Bobby对视了一下然后同时低头去看Dean。  
  
他又是人类了。Lucifer离开了。战争结束了。  
  
尽管得以解脱，不知何故，Sam并未真正感到胜利的喜悦。


	10. Chapter 10

他们驶出荒镇之时远方警报大作，表明Lucifer在此处所作所为必将大白于天下——凭Sam的直觉，这个图书馆并不是唯一陈尸如山之所，但他们并未花时间去找。他们一离开图书馆，那建筑就在身后崩塌，伴着一声地动山摇的巨响和飞旋的粉尘，似乎正因为他们这建筑才屹立至此。也许是天使们做了什么才没让他们被活埋；也可能只是个巧合。Sam并不真的在乎。他所知道的全部就是他们没死掉…还有Dean又是 _Dean_ 了。  
  
他们在寂静中行驶，直至抵达下一座城镇并找到一家还算过得去的旅店，把Impala停得离他们房间尽可能近以便把Dean弄进去而不被发现。他浑身血腥，无力地被他们架着。Sam花了一个小时才把他洗干净，而此时Bobby已精疲力尽，瘫在房间另一边的床上咕哝着表示歉意。不久他就随着深夜的降临像个醉酒的水手一样打鼾，而Sam坐在他哥哥床边，麻木地凝视着他，怀疑发生的每件事不过是初醒的长梦。也许确实是。  
  
当Dean终于睁开双眼，他看向Sam并问道，“Cas？”  
  
Sam咬紧牙关不愿告诉他，但他没得选。“Zachariah带走了他。他为救你做了个交易。”  
  
Dean再次闭上眼，疲惫地点头。“又蠢又笨的天使，”他咕哝道，并发出一声似笑但更似抽泣的声音。  
  
“你感觉怎样？”  
  
Dean的眼睛倏地又睁开。他紧盯着Sam似乎想说什么，但仅是嘴唇动了动，并未发出声音。尽管如此Sam还是明白了。“没事了，”他捏紧他的肩膀安慰道。“那不是你。我知道的。没什么需要原谅的，兄弟。”  
  
但Dean摇头。“不，你错了，”他呻吟，脸色变得几乎和前几周一般苍白。“那 _是_ 我。全部都是。那就是地底坑中的我。它已侵入我，Sammy。吸血鬼那一口只是将它释放。那就是我，Sam。那才是 _我_ 。”  
  
“胡说。你知道你在说胡话吧。”  
  
“我就是那样的，”Dean重申，话语中的肯定让Sam感到汗毛倒竖。“上帝啊，Sam，那就是我。我对你所做的，我对Cas所做的…全部这些。那就是我真正的嘴脸。那就是内在的我。我真的很抱歉，Sammy。噢上帝啊，对不起。我真的很抱歉——”  
  
Sam没有犹豫；他把他拉进一个拥抱之中，让他紧靠着他，Dean的呼吸温暖地洒在他颈间。这是他唯一能做的，一个安慰，但Dean的手指深深抓进他的脊背并不停重复着 _对不起_ ，眼中无泪却歇斯底里般地混乱，Sam知道不能放开他。他尽力想告诉哥哥他是错的，他只是被吸血鬼控制了，现在一切复原也没人受伤。可Dean根本不打算停止道歉，只说不听，身体疯狂地颤抖着。  
  
最后Sam不得不爬上他的床，只有这样才能让Dean躺下睡着。这花了他很长很长时间，而就在他哥哥闭上眼睛之前，他推开了Sam，痛苦地蜷成一团。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
他们开车回到Bobby家。Dean坐在后座凝视窗外，双目晦暗而冷漠。每次他们停下，Sam递给他食物时他都摇头，尽管他的确喝了些水。当他们对他讲话时他并无其他回应。Sam放了一会儿音乐，希望这能让他哥哥认识到生活又回到了正轨，但他没反应。  
  
他可能还没从惊吓中恢复过来。这不令人惊讶，但仍然使人焦虑。  
  
Sam一直借镜子的反射盯着他，尽力说服自己一切都会变好。Dean曾变成怪物，没错。为了个狗屁理由他就当了两个月的 _吸血鬼_ 。他得花好一阵子才能重新适应作人类，还有——作Dean——他可能得花更长时间原谅自己的行为。Sam和Bobby所能做的就是使他相信他们会接纳他；他们明白那不是真正的他，无论Dean自己怎么想。这将会很艰难，但他们会熬过去。他们总能做到。Dean曾帮他从Ruby和Lilith那些事中恢复过来。Sam对愧疚感也并不陌生，有点讽刺意味的是，Dean对他说的那些话他可能又要讲给Dean听了。  
  
经过一段漫长而且不舒适的旅程后他们到了Bobby家。Dean走进屋子，看了一眼那个他曾袭击Sam的地方之后破碎地宣布，“我去睡了。”  
  
在他隐没在楼梯尽头之后，Sam和Bobby站在厨房里看着对方。他们谁也没说话。好像他们也没什么好说的。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sam知道Dean不会一个晚上就从这些经历中复原，但这常识并未让他在看自己哥哥受苦时好过。他习惯看到自信强壮，有自我价值感，坚定永不示弱的Dean。甚至当他带着试图用酒精去阻隔的梦魇从地狱归来时也没像现在这么糟。这让Sam想起他们父亲去世的时候，只不过现在Dean在哀悼他自己，而不是别人。  
  
即便他不讲话，自我厌恶也从他身上浪潮般地涌出；似毒沼填满他周遭的空气。他蜷缩在床上几个小时，接着又冲了那么久的澡，以致Bobby开始嘲讽当地的蓄水池都要被抽干了。两个小时后他又去淋浴。Sam凌晨三点醒来，听见流水声，第二天他做早餐的时候同样的事情又发生了。  
  
 _麦克白女士，_ 他痛苦地想。 _Dean试图洗掉双手上的鲜血，但它不会消失。_  
  
“你想吃点什么吗？”差不多到了中午他问他，从Bobby会客室的门边探出脑袋尽力看清他哥哥在床上的身体。他拉上了窗帘因此屋里又黑又闷。  
  
Dean没回答。Sam在门边纠结了片刻，走进来坐在床边。“嘿Dean，听我说…我知道这不容易——”  
  
“求你了，Sam。我不想听。”  
  
Sam陷入沉默，凝视着他。Dean仰面躺着，一只胳膊挡在脸上。 _掩饰。_ “你还记得一些吗？”最终他问道。  
  
Dean停了一会儿后用紧绷的声音回答，“每一分钟。”  
  
Sam点头，即便Dean看不见他。“你能回到我们身边简直是个奇迹。”  
  
Dean嗤之以鼻。“我一转变你就该把我脑袋砍下来。”  
  
“如果我们那样做，Lucifer这会儿还在杀人呢。”Sam努力使自己的声音尽可能理性些。“你拯救了很多生命，Dean。别忘了那些。”  
  
“如果没有Cas，到最后我杀的人数会远远超过Lucifer能杀的。”  
  
“可你没有。你没杀任何人。你没必要对任何事感到过意不去。”  
  
Dean放下胳膊，透过即使在屋里昏暗的光线下都能看出充血的眼睛望向Sam。他的头发还因上次淋浴而潮湿并且刮净了脸；Sam觉得他可能也刷了一百万次牙。除去游移的目光，他身上没有前几周散射的异世气息的丝毫踪迹。  
  
“你真认为我用不着自责？”Dean毫无生机地说。“说实话？在我对你做了那些之后？我接下来要做什么你是知道的。假如Bobby没出现的话…”  
  
“那不是你，Dean，”Sam打断他，拼命不去想他哥哥的手指解他牛仔裤上的纽扣时他有多无助。“你当时处于吸血鬼和Castiel的血双重影响之下。它使你发疯，你抗拒不了。”  
  
“我本该能够阻止自己，”Dean苦涩地承认。“我就在那里面，清楚自己在做什么。我本该更努力地抗争，Sam！更何况我还那样对Cas。我把他 _撕开_ 。我用那么多种方式羞辱他，而他所做的全部都是尽力帮我。而且最后，那个傻小子还为了救我去把自己给卖了。他在哪儿？他们在对他做什么？”  
  
Sam悲伤地摇头。“我们无法知道那些。”  
  
Dean叹息着闭上双眼。“我不值得那样。”  
  
Sam用胳膊戳他，引起一声惊叫。“你现在可以停止胡闹了，Dean。你 _是_ 值得的。你回到我们身边而Castiel做出了自己的选择。你至少得尊重他的决定。”  
  
Dean皱眉，惊愕地看他。他似乎沉思了一会儿之后说，“我累了，Sammy。我想睡了。”  
  
Sam犹豫了一下之后起身。“你想要什么就告诉我，”他慷慨地提出，明知Dean什么也不会要。“我就在楼下。”  
  
等他到了门口，Dean已经躲进被子下面。尽管那太晚了：Sam已经看到他抖得有多厉害。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
又过了两天Sam才说服Dean离开他的房间。他迷茫地走下楼梯并坐在沙发上，抱着膝盖，漠然凝视前方。之后Sam拉他去吃东西，但他一看到Bobby放在他面前的三明治就迟疑不前。在他们的督促下他吃了半个面包和一些生菜与番茄，但也只有这些。他看着Sam吃汉堡，结果脸都绿了。  
  
“我想我要成素食者了。”他虚弱地宣布。  
  
Sam等他继续说下去，可他没有。他理解地点点头。“那很酷啊，”他表示同意。“如果你想的话，我也可以那样。没什么大不了的。”  
  
Dean低头叹气。“兄弟，我想喝两杯。”  
  
这次Bobby回答了。“我不确定这是个好主意，孩子。你也许该等到恢复原来的你多一点的时候。”  
  
Dean耸肩。“好啊， _原来的我_ 。就好像那还不够多似的。”  
  
Sam皱眉，他的挫败感使他懊恼。“行了，Dean，别再这样了。让那些事过去吧。停止用你无法控制的事来折磨自己。”  
  
原来的Dean会反驳；争辩；可能会大喊大叫。而这个Dean只是移开目光闭上眼。他甚至没去 _试着_ 争辩；似乎他太累了。  
  
Sam伸出一只手安抚哥哥的手臂。“嘿。别在这放弃，好吗？我们想要你和我们在一起。我们知道那不是你。别让这件事将你击败，Dean。你的生活还得继续。”  
  
Dean没回答。Sam看向Bobby，后者耸肩。“看来我得清理冷库了，”他宣称。“那儿还有六个月的肉，这回咱们谁也不用吃了。”  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Dean花了两天只是 _坐着_ 。他漫无无目的地盯着某处而且不参与任何谈话，甚至是Sam或Bobby竭尽全力把他扯进来的时候。他简短地回答他们的问题，只用一个字。他喝水但几乎不碰其它东西，即使那不是肉。一周之后他能看出他变瘦了，当他提到这件事时Dean只是耸肩。  
  
“我不饿，”他解释道，好像把自己饿死就能解决问题似的。  
  
他不再提起发生过的事，Sam没催他。他也没提起Castiel。他有时浏览报纸，心不在焉地盯着体育版，而且不看电视。似乎那让他难以集中精神。更多时候他只是失神地坐着，似乎在挣扎着适应每样东西；似乎他内部正经历巨变却不想将它传达给外界。  
  
Dean唯一做出的努力就是坐在太阳下，仰头面朝天空沐浴在阳光中。Sam不用当精神科医师也能弄清原因。  
  
两周之后，Bobby成功说服Dean帮他修理一辆旧的回收汽车，破烂却还有一线生机。Dean卷起袖子投入到工作中，从早晨修理那辆卡车直到天黑。Sam还记得在那场车祸后他是怎样悼念他们的父亲并让Impala复活；他觉得这几乎完全相同，一种疗伤的方式。一旦卡车被修好了，Dean又只是 _坐着_ ，于是Bobby出去又带回一辆。Sam很好奇Dean是否觉察出Bobby这么做只是为了让他保持忙碌——见鬼，似乎这个地区并没有那么多半报废卡车的市场。但Dean什么也没说；他只是打开引擎盖开始修理引擎，Bobby递给Sam一个眼神清楚地说 _看吧，我尽力啦_ ，然后走进房子。  
  
Dean的手臂沾满油污后Sam也加入进来，坐在附近一辆车的引擎盖上看他工作。“需要帮一把吗？”在一阵沉寂之后他问道，这并不够融洽，但足以使他放松一点。  
  
Dean摇摇头，他站起身，一边用脏抹布擦拭火花塞一边皱眉看着引擎。Sam盯着他。过了几分钟Dean叹气，丢下抹布转向他。“别再盯着我了，Sam，”他抱怨道。“你想看我爆炸还是怎样。”  
  
“你不会吗？”Sam还击，觉得似乎该给他点引导。整天如履薄冰一定逼得Dean发疯，他也一样。“上次这样的时候你拿根铁棍去砸Impala。”  
  
“什么样的时候，说明白点？”  
  
“悲痛的时候，”Sam坐回去，迎着阳光眯起眼。“但你也很生气，还认为每件事都是你的错，却再也不想去面对它。”  
  
Dean的神情变得严肃并移开视线。“又在读心理学指南了吧，Sammy？”  
  
“我又不瞎，Dean。我能看出你在经历什么因为我自己也经历过那些。”他认真地向前倾身。“只是因为你被控制去做一些别人想让你做的事，并不代表那就是你了。我知道你痛恨接受它，但有时你就是无法反抗，Dean。这次你失败了。吸血鬼控制了你。但是现在你回来了：振作起来。继续生活。”  
  
Dean哼了一声。“好啊。跟Cas说说这个吧。”  
  
他的声音生硬，但Sam注意到他眼中的悲伤，考虑着在这一切发生之前Dean和天使一定已走得很近。他想起Castiel下了那么大决心要治好他，当他发现自己不能时又有多崩溃。Sam不能真正理解他们之间的联结——他甚至不清楚那到底是友情，爱情还是什么别的——但他明白他们很有可能再也见不到Castiel。Dean若是还保留着对他的渴望就无法正常生活下去。  
  
“Cas已经离开了，老兄，”他轻轻地说，因为Dean需要听。“他献出自己让你活下去。他不会想看到你这样。”  
  
Dean什么也没说。他靠着车，转身背对他的兄弟，但他没去动引擎。Sam盯住他好一阵，很想知道他是否在思考，接着Dean疲惫地说，“他不该那么做。不该为了我。”  
  
Sam叹气。“他认为你是值得的，Dean。为什么你不呢？”  
  
Dean在原地愣了一会儿，然后捡起扳手开始松螺丝。Sam看着他直到天开始下雨，但即使当他回到屋里时，Dean却还没有。  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
那天晚上是Dean几周以来第一次好好吃饭，即使那几乎全是蔬菜。他又开始喝咖啡。他开始在谈话中做小小的评论。一个月以后他明显有了原来那个Dean的影子，他甚至还开始戏弄Sam，但大多是敷衍了事。无论如何，他还是不笑，直到一天早晨他走进杂物间发现Bobby正咒骂着踢他的洗衣机，紧抓着手中的什么东西。  
  
“怎么了？”Dean问道，此时Sam正拼命试图忍住笑。  
  
“这个天 _杀_ 的机器毁了我天 _杀_ 的帽子！”Bobby咕哝道，一边把一捆塑料和布料抛过屋子，让Dean伸手接住它。他迷惑地低头盯着那东西。  
  
“你洗了你的棒球帽？”  
  
“那个该死的天使老是嘲笑它，我想我得采纳他的建议洗一洗了。我敢赌那个趾高气扬的混球明知它会散掉。而且，那可是我最喜欢的一顶！”  
  
这不好：Sam哼了一声。Dean看看他又看看Bobby然后挑起眉毛。“Castiel嘲笑你的帽子？”他迟疑地说。“不是，笨蛋——Zachariah。那个狂妄自大的狗崽子让我毁了我的帽子！”  
  
Dean大笑。这是这么久听起来最奇怪的，但也很美妙，Sam和他一起笑了。Bobby怒视他俩，这凶狠的怒视只让他俩笑得更厉害，接着他也忍不住咧嘴咯咯笑了。  
  
在那之后，Dean似乎…并未 _复原_ ，但好些了。即使这样，噩梦还是开始了，但对此他们也做不了什么。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
他们又开始猎鬼，带着些许愧疚离开Bobby；他显然很喜欢他们的陪伴。Dean爬到他宝贝的方向盘后驾驶。如果有时谈话不太自然，Sam不介意，并且Dean用音乐填补了寂静。他们听说阿肯色州有幽灵出没就去调查，在她能造成严重伤害前就撒盐烧了她，当他们站在那看着尸体在他们面前化为灰烬时Dean看起来很得意。甚至之后他还安睡了一整夜，另外，Sam也是。  
  
Dean恢复了些从前的气势。他开始做些嘲讽的评论。他仍不能吃肉，不过破例一次后，他也能接受看他弟吃了；Sam尽量忍着，但他知道他需要蛋白质来维持体力。还有一样Dean不去做的事就是 _调情_ 。无论他们去哪儿或是遇见什么人，Dean都不会回应。他甚至都不提及任何形式的性，无论外表还是内在，甚至是双关语。似乎他在假装那不存在，Sam想那可能是不健康的。  
  
每天喝半瓶威士忌也不是健康的，特别是后面再加上一些啤酒，不过Sam知趣地什么也没说。不管怎样，这能帮他哥哥睡好。  
  
第三次狩猎他们选择了狼人，那激起Sam痛苦的回忆并且是自他们击败Lucifer以来Dean第一次接触到血。他们假冒FBI走进受害者被撕碎的房间，一秒钟之后Dean就跑了出来，使Sam和带他们查看情况的警察都吃了一惊。  
  
“他晕血，”Sam歉意地解释，而后跟随他哥哥出来。Dean正倚着水槽单手撑住墙，呕吐着。他并没生病但看起来很糟糕；汗水在他灰暗的脸上闪光。  
  
“你还好吗？”Sam问。  
  
“我会的，”Dean回答，用一只颤抖的手抹嘴。“那么多 _血_ 。我们进去时我能闻到它。它，嗯，让我想起一些事。”  
  
Sam点头。“我知道那是怎么回事，没关系。”他等了一会儿，希望Dean能恢复状态。“顺便说一句，那警察认为你是个彻头彻尾的胆小鬼。”  
  
Dean摇头。“要是他知道就好了，哼？”他往地板上啐了一口，手指紧扣住墙壁，呻吟了一声。“你得自己进去。我…可能得在这待会儿，伙计。”  
  
“好吧。去喝点水或者别的。我会到车子那找你。”他再次走进大楼，离开时隔着肩膀向他哥哥投去忧虑的一瞥。Dean向前倾身直到前额抵住墙。他的眼睛闭着像是快被吓坏了。  
  
Sam忍不住想知道他们到底如何才能在Dean见血就吐的情况下猎鬼。就像他们的烦心事还不够多似的。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
那晚Dean在附近的酒吧喝得太醉，Sam不得不硬把他拖回家。他毫无缘由地挑起了一场和三个卡车司机的打斗，不过幸运的是那些家伙——都外强中干。Sam猛冲进去把他哥哥拉出来，而酒吧招待早就朝他们大吼让他们出去离远点。Sam照办。  
  
等Sam把他放在床上时Dean已经半醉半醒，而当他拉下他哥哥的靴子时Dean模糊地咕哝道，“它的味道真 _他妈的好_ ，Sammy。你不知道…你不明白…”  
  
Sam没回答。他相当确定自己明白哥哥在说什么，瞬间感到彻骨的寒冷。  
  
已经过了三个月。他开始怀疑Dean是否还能恢复过来。


	11. Chapter 11

已经过了三个月。Dean开始怀疑自己是否还能恢复过来。  
  
最初几周就像身处地狱。他尽最大努力不失控，为了Sam和Bobby保持理智，他们已为他担心得发疯。但他所能想的全都是鲜血。他能从喉咙深处尝到它，略带苦涩的金属味。他能从鼻腔中闻到它。他梦到它，幻想它，渴望它。而他痛恨这每一分钟。  
  
他不再是个吸血鬼，当然；他是人类。Castiel治好了他的身体，但他头脑深处忘不了过去的那几周。他不再有那种力量，或者自愈的能力，还有 _自己无法达到的_ 强大。此时他是软弱的人类。正如他理应的那样，但他的意识拒绝放弃吸血鬼的感受。它又渴求那力量，有时失落造成的疼痛不亚于身体上的伤害。  
  
而那鲜血。亲爱的上帝啊，那些 _血_ 。Dean仍然渴望它，即使他知道现在喝它会让他恶心。他的身体曾太喜爱它；它的味道曾是一股他从未感受过的快感，就像性一样好；比性 _还要好_ 。要忘记那样的东西很难。他吞下水，努力想进食，而他身体的每一丝都在强烈渴求着更多；也没什么别的能填饱他。  
  
不过也许并不是那血。也许那是Castiel的荣光。Dean从未梦见自己吸Lucifer的血：那血尝起来强壮而充足，但和那个天使的血比起来就黯然失色。Castiel尝起来很特别，Dean并不真正清楚那是什么，但他仍渴望它：那是一种无法终止的向往。可Castiel已被Zachariah带走。或许他此刻正在接受无法想象的处罚，或许已经死了。当Dean回想起自己身为吸血鬼时的行径，有两件事总困扰着他：一件是他去亲Sam并想把他榨干，这一直困扰他让他觉得自己很变态，另一件就是他对待Castiel的方式。那天使曾那么爱他。而他却因Dean而受苦。  
  
Dean感觉很糟，他所能做的只有不去朝Zachariah大吼着乞求另一个交易，尽管他已没剩东西可交换了。  
  
最初几周就像身处地狱。在那之后，Dean去做Sam建议的事：以重新做人来尊敬Castiel的牺牲。这太难，但他做到了。有些时候他甚至能做到暂时忘记一切，和他兄弟一起放声大笑，对付坏蛋，拯救人类，猎杀恶魔…所有那些他碰上那狗崽子吸血鬼之前所做的烂事。  
  
Sam告诉他Castiel已经杀了它。那时Dean点头，很欣慰，但也有点失望。他一直想亲手砍下那混球的脑袋。它是怎样把他撕成碎片，就像他是个玩具…它压倒他，他喘息着被自己的血呛到，把它的血灌进Dean的喉咙让他也呛进 _它的_ 血…当它用鲜血淋漓的手合上他的嘴，告诉他等他再次睁开眼就已是吸血鬼时脸上自鸣得意的表情…  
  
Dean会做他被转化那晚的噩梦，但那远不是最糟的。他梦见他强暴Sam之后咬进他的脖子。他梦见他撕开Bobby的喉咙，或者他父亲的，母亲的。他梦见Sam试图砍下他的脑袋而他拼命反击。他曾连续做一个梦，梦里他将Castiel撕碎，一点一点地，天使每次尖叫后都加上一句 _我爱你，求你别这样_ ，而Dean会大笑着低头咬住Castiel的脖子好把他吸干只剩一个空壳。  
  
他总是尖叫着醒来，每次Sam都会在他身边，告诉他已经没事了，有他在身边Dean感激得想哭。而他从未。他甚至没说过谢谢。他又是原来那个固执的Dean，Sam明白。完全地。  
  
他挣扎下去，抵抗感官记忆与噩梦的闪回。接着他走进一个充满鲜血的房间，闻到它，口中尝到它并感到他的灵魂在饥饿中徘徊，才发觉他从未摆脱过这些。那是不可能的。  
  
那里有太多充满鲜血的房间，而他一直走进去。  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
他们击败Lucifer五个月后，Dean终于醉到去挑逗一个他在堪萨斯州一个小镇的酒吧里遇到的女孩。他走得太远，他知道，一小时前Sam任由他去，Dean已向他保证他很好也不会去闹事——那是真的，因为他没那个心情。他那天特别高兴。他和Sam击败了一个daeva（古伊朗神话传说中的魔怪，与善神为敌），它受一个被Lucifer之死激怒的恶魔所控制；他们同时击败二者，而daeva尚未喷出恶魔宿主。  
  
Dean看着那血并未流口水。好心情就是这么来的。有时他也奇怪为何他看到尸体会开心，但酒精削弱了它，而接着Lily就来了。  
  
起初他听错了她的名字因为酒吧正播放着嘈杂的乡村与西部歌曲，那种音量应当被禁止，除非换点好听的来放，比如Metallica或者Zeppelin或者，管他呢，只要不是乡巴佬抱怨怎么被姑娘甩了就好。Dean以为她告诉他她的名字是Lilith，他的表情显然是流露出了厌恶因为她板着脸问他哪里出了问题。  
  
Dean上下打量她。深肤色，蓝眼睛，细长腿。  
  
“噢，什么问题都没有，小甜甜，”他不自然地笑着回答。  
  
Lily在售货亭里坐在他身边。他们谈了两个小时。她在堪萨斯州立大学主修临床科学，所以她很聪慧，而Dean喜欢那些。她给他讲她的课程，她的室友，Dean怀疑她对于自己来说是不是有点小，接着他又意识到这些日子里大多数女孩对于他来说都太年轻，因为他比三十岁老了四十年，即使她们看不出这点。他在恰当的地方点头微笑；告诉她他在城里和弟弟一起公路旅行；她也问起他的车，好吧，似乎他把她带出来把它展示给她看是再自然不过的了。  
  
他把车停在了树下的一块空地上，现在那儿很方便也没人会打搅他们；即使有别处的街灯会照过来。Lily的双手抚过Impala光滑的金属表面发出各种赞叹，调皮地弯腰去检视铁栅——哦耶，Dean感激这个角度，太棒了——然后她提出进去看看。  
  
他们在里面一开始亲吻，Dean就知道自己无法完成这些。  
  
Lily美丽活泼聪颖而且 _难以置信地_ 火辣。她闻起来像蜜桃，唇膏是草莓味的。她的呼吸甜美，对Dean耳语的方式也无可挑剔；他的手滑过她的身体，所有喘息的诱惑与惊叹，在她胸中停留，此时他们开始对付她过紧的衬衫。但那还不够。  
  
Dean从一个吻里撤出看进她的双眸，而它们只是不够蓝。她朝他笑，舔着嘴唇，但它们也不对。她跨过他直到坐在他腿上，可她不够重。每件事都不对劲。每件事。  
  
“我很抱歉，Lily，”他道歉，在她俯身轻轻地——太轻地——啄他的脖子。“这不会发生的。我不敢相信我真说出这种屁话，但那不是你的错。是 _我自己_ 。”  
  
在那之后Lily可不是个开心的露营者，但Dean不在乎。她跑过停车场时他滑进驾驶座，汗湿的手紧握方向盘。他不清楚自己坐在那儿低头盯着指节有多久，但过了一会儿，自从失去Castiel后的第一次，他开始哭：剧烈，汹涌地，夹杂着啜泣，着实吓到了他因为他从未那样哭过，没有一次。等他哭完，他太累于是又爬进后座在皮革上摊开，太醉太痛苦而无法回汽车旅馆面对Sam。第二天早晨他弟弟在那找到了他，但不管他是否对他脸上的泪痕感到奇怪，他什么都不会说。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
九个月之后，Dean能看着犯罪现场溅满血的墙而毫无感觉了。  
  
同样，这些天他对很多东西都毫无感觉。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
梦魇减少了。Dean一个月做一两次恶梦，尽管它们总是相当强烈。在梦中他喝下鲜血并因那滋味而兴奋。有时他硬着醒来，Sam也会醒并过来查看他，这很尴尬。尽管如此他通常能凭意志让生理反应迅速退去，因为他渐渐擅长那样。自从他被治愈后就没碰过自己。他唯恐自己射的时候，口中会出现想象中的血腥味，如果他不让自己再次高潮就能防止那发生…。好吧，就这样。  
  
有时他好奇这些天里他到底是谁。练习节制的Dean Winchester？躲避女人？梦见嘴里尝着自己弟弟嘴唇的味道？压上一个 _天使_ ？有时这太难以承受，但酒精总能帮忙。  
  
Sam对那很不高兴，当然。  
  
“行了，Dean，你真得停止这样。你不能再这么喝下去了，老兄。你马上就要成酒鬼了。”  
  
“别犯傻，Sam。我是酒鬼的话还能打猎吗？我让它耽误工作了吗？没有。我没有。你也知道。”  
  
Sam从床上捡起杰克丹尼威士忌空酒瓶扔进垃圾桶，撞上金属桶底发出的声响回荡在房间里。“你一周喝三瓶威士忌，Dean，另外还有那些啤酒呢。那是不正常的，你明白，对吧？你天天喝醉都已经一整年了！这也许还没妨碍到我们猎鬼但也只是时间的问题。”  
  
Dean脱下鞋朝袜子脚趾处新破的一个洞皱眉。他真的不想争论。他正处在愉悦的恍惚中而且这已持续了一整天。他需要睡眠，而Sam却趾高气扬地等着他。“咱现在先别提这个行不？”他悲哀地问道，一只手去抓头发。  
  
“那咱什么时候提，Dean？”Sam听起来很生气。“等你酒后驾驶把车撞进树里？猎鬼时走火害死我？还是把自己弄病的时候？这对你的健康不好啊，老哥。你的身体只能承受这么多。”  
  
“那我只要再找个天使治好我不就行了吗？”Dean苦涩地吼道，怒视着他。  
  
Sam叹气。“他不会想要这样的，”他说，他指的是谁再明显不过。  
  
Dean哼了一声拉起床罩，朝曾经洁白的灰暗床单皱鼻子。“我确定我享受生活Castiel会高兴，无论他在哪儿。喝酒总比喝血好，对吧？”  
  
“那也是一种瘾，”Sam柔和地说。“而且我很怀疑他会高兴。你难道就不能考虑一下那些吗？”  
  
Dean咒骂着捶枕头。“为啥你非觉得是我想要喝酒的啊，Sam？”他咆哮道，突然发起火来。该死的，Sam有时会很蠢。他怒视着他，看到他兄弟的目光柔和下来并开口似乎想说什么，而后他一头扎进床垫里并用枕头蒙住脸。他不想听那句话。  
  
这是个漫长而不安的停顿。就在Dean以为Sam已经放弃的时候，他再次听到他说，“他不会想要这样的。”  
  
灯熄灭了。那夜Dean一直没合眼。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
那年他们猎杀行动中唯独少了吸血鬼。Dean好奇是Sam有意让狩猎避开它们还是它们的数量已没有那么多了；他们花这么多年才发现一个是有原因的。他曾暗中怀疑Sam会接到疑似吸血鬼案件并给Bobby打电话，让他把案子丢给别人。有时这很困扰他。其他时候，Dean很感激。  
  
当他们最终在一个吸血鬼巢穴里发现自己脖子难保时，他俩都没料到会这样。  
  
已经有了献祭：有人被发现眼睛和心脏被挖出，神秘的符咒刻进身体里。Dean推测是个恶魔，Sam也同意。不管那是谁，他们明显是在召唤一个神秘的存在，它的到来预示着死亡，毁灭什么的。假如Dean曾去读那些小字，无论如何，他会注意到那生物到来的条件中有‘遮蔽太阳’和‘宴请吸血族’。吸血鬼们显然试图唤醒它来庆典，而他和Sam都未能及时发觉。  
  
他们走进被封的商店，发现六个吸血鬼正在吸食一个浑身发抖、满脸泪痕的女人并发觉他们失去了优势。他们拿着枪，盐和圣水，而他们需要的是弯刀。Sam有杀恶魔的刀，但那太小而无法不浪费时间就造成致命伤害。  
  
而且还有其它他们未预料到的：Dean完全无法动弹。  
  
他向下盯着吸血鬼的俘虏，那半裸的身体布满咬痕。她的皮肤呈现死一般的苍白，而且她几乎失去意识。吸血鬼们站起来威胁性地围住她，全都露出犬齿咆哮，而Dean却无法把目光从它们腮边的鲜血上移开。他以为他已对那免疫，但看到它像这样…在那些和自己如此相似的生物面前…仿佛他又回到那个房间，将Castiel抛在墙上试图把他吸干。他知道他应该撤退，跑到阳光下希望它们不会追上来；他感觉到Sam抓住他的胳膊拉他，但他无法移动。反而他连想都没想就去舔嘴唇，那似乎是他身体唯一想做的动作，接着吸血鬼们就展开了攻击。  
  
Dean瞬间就倒在地板上。他听见Sam大吼着试图击退它们但它们太多，几双强壮的手将他按倒在地，从他手中夺过枪扔到屋子另一边。它们中有一个撕开他的衬衫将手放在他心脏的位置，朝他笑的时候犬齿反射着血光，Dean发现自己太害怕而无法呼吸。他完全清楚它脑袋里在想什么。每一声垂死的呜咽，每一次脉搏；那么多饥饿与自信，还有纯粹而绝对的 _权威_ 。  
  
“过来打我们啊，你不想了吗？”它嘶声说，此刻Sam在Dean身后发出一声窒息的吼叫。他挣扎，开口去叫自己兄弟的名字，可突然利齿刺入他的脖子，当温热的血喷洒在皮肤上，言语转为痛苦的喘息。它开始饥饿地吮吸，其余两个吸血鬼抬起Dean的双腕同时咬下去，使他再次大叫起来；但接着它们三个都突然停下撤身，露出Dean无法辨识的表情。  
  
“他怎么了？”第一个问道，舌头滑过嘴唇。“他尝起来真他妈的 _奇怪_ 。”  
  
“说得没错，”另一个说，低头盯着Dean的手腕皱眉。“好像这太甜还是怎样，不过还挺有意思。”  
  
“这个尝起来也很有趣，”对面响起一个声音，Dean意识到Sam也被咬了时咒骂起来。他听不到他的声音，这比任何事都让他担心。Sam应该可以反抗的。Dean才是呆住的那个，不是他兄弟。Sam有 _刀_ 啊，看在…  
  
“我猜这是家族遗传，”第一个吸血鬼宣布道，接着再次低头去吸Dean的脖子，这感觉强大，混乱而且错误。嘴唇落在他手腕上，突然间Dean知道他就要死了。 _该死的吸血鬼，_ 他狂乱地想，全身愤怒地颤抖。 _我不能让它们再对我这样做。我不能！_ 他开始大叫Sam但没有回应，于是他开始大叫Castiel，直到大脑模糊地意识到那也没用。他在三个身体的压制下扭转挣扎但它们不可思议地强壮—— _他也曾那样强壮_ ——显然他只能坐以待毙。几分钟过去他感到自己的血液在流失；屋子开始变得不真实，意识轻浅。嘴唇在他手腕上可恶地啜饮时他麻木地感觉到冷。越来越冷…他太累了…  
  
就在这时陷入他皮肉中的利齿消失了，同样还有那些吸血鬼。Dean睁开眼，不是很明白自己看到的——它们飞向两边，好像有什么正把它们从他身上扯下来，然后他听到身后的尖叫，显然Sam身上的吸血鬼也受到了同等待遇。在一道光闪过时他竭力从地板上抬起头，嘈杂的尖叫声随即消失。吸血鬼不见了。  
  
Dean的头撞回到地板上。他惊愕地望着天花板，试图唤起能量去移动，但它不会来。 _我失去了那么多血，_ 他头昏眼花地考虑着，想知道是否Sam也处在同样的状况。 _到底发生了什么？_  
  
“Dean？”  
  
有一瞬间他以为那是Sam因为那声音如此熟悉，但他意识到那不是时他的心跳漏了一拍。一个身影靠向他，手指探下来按压他的脖子，而Dean发现自己正抬头难以置信地盯着Castiel。那天使避开他的目光，表情严肃。他看起来…他看起来…  
  
“你还活着，”Dean嘶哑地说，接着就因Castiel按压他的伤口太用力而痛苦地吸气。  
  
“而你也是，”Castiel皱眉答道。“但你受伤了。我可以止住流血但你需要补液和休息。别开车。照看好你兄弟——他也受伤了。”  
  
“Cas？”Dean感到温暖在他颈内筑起，疼痛也开始减退。他伸手抓住Castiel的左臂，可他的同伴却猛然抽身并发出一小声痛呼。“Cas？”Dean迟疑着再次轻声叫道。  
  
“我不该在此现身，”Castiel决然说道，下一刻他就不见了。


	12. Chapter 12

“他没说别的？”Sam在他们连滚带爬地回到汽车旅馆，洗干净并稍事休息后问道。Castiel已治愈了他们所有的伤口但他们仍因失血而虚弱。Dean猜想他治疗他们时太匆忙而未能完全治愈。“他只是出现，救了我们的屁股然后就消失了？这见鬼的是怎么回事？”  
  
Dean耸肩；他自己也同样想知道，当然了。“他说他不能停留。就像他不该来看我们。我们搞不好会再让他惹上麻烦。”  
  
Sam拧着眉毛考虑片刻，然后他笑了。“但他还活着，伙计。那是好消息。”  
  
“对啊，”Dean回答，记起几个月前他是怎样对待Castiel的。他不确定他还能否再次直视他。“我猜那是的。”  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Dean一直期待着Castiel的再次出现，但几天变成几周，他还是连影都不见。他拼命喊他的名字，期待与腹内纠结的恐惧让他手掌汗湿，但什么都没发生。最后，他在睡梦中见到了他，就像以前Castiel似乎很喜欢走入他的梦境时那样。  
  
Dean发现自己站在山坡上，面前的景色使他惊讶。他胸中的空气如刀锋般坚硬，那么清澈纯净让他头脑眩晕。他凝视这景色几分钟，想着他在什么地方又是为什么，直到一个声音在他身后轻轻响起，“你好，Dean。”  
  
他转身。Castiel站在几英尺外，面带微笑。Dean感到一阵惊讶，接着就意识到自己在做梦，而后又是一股焦虑。Castiel第一眼看上去没什么变化：风衣，领带，一样凌乱的头发。但Dean仔细看的时候发现他太过苍白，面孔也消瘦灰暗。他看上去精疲力竭，眼睛发红充血。他站着的方式也有点不对劲，但Dean没能发现，因为他一见到他就纠正过来。不管多疲惫，这都是 _Castiel_ 。  
  
“你去哪儿了，Cas？”他问道，展开双臂，但声音出奇地小。  
  
Castiel的笑容退去了一些。“我被指派了一项任务。现在我已完成了。”  
  
Dean挑起眉毛，期待更多信息，但不再有。“很好，”他不确定地说。“我想那不是个愉快的工作。”  
  
Castiel的目光垂下又抬起。“你的猜想是正确的。”  
  
Dean上前一步。他明白这只是个梦但他能感到自己的身体颤抖腹内绞动；这感觉很真实，每一秒钟。“我很抱歉，Castiel，”他终于说出一年多一直想说的话。“这是我的错。我真的，真的抱歉。对于每件事。”  
  
“你用不着道歉，Dean，”Castiel认真地向他保证。“你那时无法控制自己的行为。而且那都过去了。你不再是那生物。”  
  
“你错了。它还在这儿。”Dean用拳头捶自己的胸膛。“它在我里面，Cas。你可以治好我但那怪物还在那儿。一直都是，我在地狱时也是这东西出来。现在它只是在沉睡，就是这样。我对你说的每件事，我做的全部那些…我对它们很抱歉，但使我做出这些的东西并未离开。”  
  
Castiel若有所思地打量他。“你真的相信这个？”  
  
“噢，我就知道。”Dean的声音很苦涩。  
  
天使继续凝视他。Dean试图看清他站立的姿势哪里不正常，但他参不透，特别是当那双眼睛如此专注地集中在他身上时。过了一会儿他就羞愧地移开视线。  
  
“你是个傻瓜，Dean Winchester，”最后Castiel说道。“我原来知道你有很多方面，可傻瓜并不是其中之一。”  
  
Dean猛然回过头来看向他，但Castiel在他能反驳之前就继续。“你已被赐予第二次机会，”天使坚定地告诉他，双目射出寒光。“这些年来你已被赐予很多了；这只是最近的一次。你已被治愈，Dean，你敢说你没有。以你所言在你体内无论有什么都已灰飞烟灭，留下的只是原来的你。你已被净化多次，但你仍坚持你的罪。如果你还不肯放手，它们会再次找上你。”  
  
“我怎么放手，Cas？”Dean问道，感到泪水刺痛双眼。“在我做了每件事之后…在我差点对Sam那么做之后，在我对你说了那些之后…我还怎么放手？”  
  
Castiel又笑了。“你只要让自己接受爱，”他告诉他，而Dean在能回答之前就在托莱多一家汽车旅馆熹微的晨光中醒来，离群山很远很远。  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
第二天晚上Dean又喝醉了。彻底醉得一塌糊涂。他去酒吧直喝到Sam去接他，而后在Sam劝他睡会儿时喝了更多。当他弟弟试图夺过他手中的酒瓶时Dean要用那打他。他朝他咒骂，把全天下难听的全叫出来了，而Sam咬着牙求他冷静下来。在受了一个小时的侮辱后Sam终于拽着他的胳膊腿把他拖进浴缸，把淋浴调冷到能让他镇静。  
  
尽管Sam的小聪明并不是最好的，但至少冷水起了作用。Dean并未冷静到恢复正常，不过震惊将他从痛苦中解放出来。他怒视他兄弟而他递给他条毛巾转身走开；他能听见他在隔壁，清空小型酒吧和Dean包里的秘密库存。  
  
“这得停一停了，伙计，”Sam公正地宣布，同时将所有瓶子都丢进垃圾桶并打开门将它扔出去。他回身面对Dean，后者正摇晃着走出浴室，把冷水滴在地板上并倚着墙因为他的腿还不够稳到独自支撑他。  
  
“你没权利那么做，”Dean抱怨道，在门边盯着他的后背。“你算什么，我的看守？我在坐牢吗？”  
  
“如果你想那么玩儿，那就是了。我不会看着你喝一辈子，兄弟。我已经受够了。你已经见过Castiel两次也知道他没事。我没事。Bobby没事。见鬼的 _世界_ 也没事。你用不着把自己喝死，Dean！你没什么好痛苦的！”  
  
Dean忧郁地盯着他，突然意识到他再也无法隐藏一个秘密。他不得不告诉Sam那长久以来一直让他备受煎熬的事。它太强大：它正活生生地吞噬他。它总在那儿，每一天，而他从未想过会告诉任何人，但现在他醉酒又痛苦而Sam正挑战性地盯着他，突然他太疲惫无法再隐藏一秒钟。  
  
“我曾很享受当吸血鬼，”他轻轻地说，当他终于说出口时感到身体里有什么裂开并闯入生活。“我怀念它，Sammy。我怀念那血那权威和那力量。 _我曾享受它。_ ”  
  
话一出口他无法相信自己居然说了。深吸一口气，他等着Sam的表情转为憎恶。但他兄弟只是叹息并用一只手抚上他的脸，停了一会儿接着轻声说，“我明白，Dean。我也怀念那力量。但那并不代表我是邪恶的，你也一样。我们是人类而我们经历了人类所不该经历的，就是那样。它留下伤痕。”  
  
Dean麻木地盯着他。“你也怀念它？”他问道。“即使它是坏的？”  
  
Sam点头。“我觉得我能赢得全世界，”他轻柔地说，肩膀垮下来。“你怎能不怀念那些？”  
  
Dean坐在床上，突然感到难以置信的寒冷，恶心和疲惫。“我很抱歉，”他轻声说，揉着眼睛。“我真希望咱俩都不用经历这些。我真的很抱歉，Sam。”  
  
他兄弟坐在他身边时床垫下陷，他将一只温暖的手臂环过他肩膀。“现在没事了，Dean。你知道的。也帮我个忙，只要再听你说一次抱歉我就踢你的屁股。”  
  
Dean笑出声，令人尴尬地半途变成了啜泣。他头脑中听见Castiel的声音说 _你只要让自己接受爱_ ，并允许Sam在他开始轻轻哭泣时把他拉近，把头埋入双手中让一切远离。Sam轻抚他的头发并像哄小孩子一样安慰他，而Dean不介意。当他最终入睡，他梦见山峦和清新甜美空气仿佛要净化他身体般地冲刷着他。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
几天后是Bobby的生日而且他们还没有捕猎计划，于是这似乎是个拜访他的好时机。Dean忍不住发觉屋子里一点酒都没有就猜想Sam一定打给他让他事先做了准备，但他不在意。他已经把这辈子的酒都喝出来了。他也受够了自怨自艾。他已经受够了， _不再有了_ 。他想要他的生活回来。  
  
他们度过了一个美好的晚上，回忆往事并没让Dean感到这些天以来的痛苦。Bobby怀念地谈起他俩的父亲——时不时停下来叫他老混球，当然——Sam笑得比Dean所见过自从…好吧，自从他把灵魂卖给Lilith后还多。这很奇妙，而且Dean也笑了。  
  
等Bobby去睡觉而Sam也咕哝着说要去睡了之后，Dean发现自己太兴奋睡不着。他踱出来进入废品回收场，惊讶夜晚是如此温暖。空气中充满浓郁的夜开茉莉的清香，微风拂过远处的枝叶沙沙作响。他坐在一辆车的引擎盖上手扶双膝，仰望天空。他手指发痒想去抓住点什么，也许是一瓶啤酒，但他很高兴让它们空着。他倾听昆虫的鸣叫和枭雀的呼朋引伴并闭上双眼，一种新奇的平静流遍全身。  
  
“看来你感觉好多了，”Castiel说道，而Dean在睁眼面对他之前就笑出来。天使不像他在梦中所见的那样疲惫了而且他神情平和，但他身上还是有什么 _不寻常_ 的东西而Dean仍旧不清楚那是什么。他站在车旁边，一只手插在口袋里而另一只手无力地垂在身侧。当Dean端详他的时候，他笑了。  
  
“我真的很想你，你知道，”Dean停了一会儿诚恳地说。“一年真的很久。”  
  
Castiel垂下眼。“比你想的还要久些，”他含糊其辞。  
  
Dean疑惑地皱眉。“那是什么意思？”  
  
Castiel不在乎地摇头然后抬眼看他。“你现在得到平静了，Dean，”他强调，听起来真的很开心。“我很高兴。”  
  
Dean转动手指上的戒指思考着。“好吧，我想我是的，”他同意。“这花了一阵子，但我想我做到了。”他凝视着天使。“你该出现在这儿吗？你能停留吗？”  
  
Castiel犹豫了，Dean的心下沉。“我不清楚，”他回答。“自从Lucifer重归地狱后天堂变了很多。Zachariah不再发号司令了。现在有其他人在控制我的行为，而他们还在决定如何处理。他们给了我一些延缓。”  
  
“请告诉我他们不是混蛋。现在混蛋之王走了那帮天使们应该能学到点教训吧。”  
  
“他们不是混蛋，”Castiel认真地向他保证。“如果说有什么的话，他们仁慈而公正。”  
  
“很高兴听到这些。”Dean凝视了Castiel好一会儿，仍在消化他到场的事实，然后问道，“你要告诉我发生什么事了吗？”  
  
Castiel僵硬了一些，抿住嘴唇。“你并不一定要，”Dean迅速告诉他。“只是…我很担心。”  
  
“我被降职了，”Castiel迟疑片刻后说道。“我被指派了一个任务作为惩罚，并且在完成之前不得离开。”  
  
Dean缓缓点头。“而那任务是…？”  
  
Castiel舔舔嘴唇并别开眼。“我被送到地狱去缉拿Lucifer。”  
  
那真不是Dean预料他要说的。“噢，”他困惑地咕哝道。“那么到底是怎样的？你不是很轻松就把我从坑里拉出来了吗？他反抗了吗？”  
  
“我以真身的形式找到你，”Castiel阴郁地说。“而这次我必须留在这身体里。我不能依靠我的荣光来烧毁敌人或照亮道路。我不能飞因为Zachariah束缚了我的翅膀。等我找到Lucifer的时候我…很危险。我们打斗，而我差一点就失败了。”  
  
Dean陷入沉默，组织他的词句。“那听起来相当糟啊，”他评价道，紧接着一个想法袭上心头让他张大眼睛。“噢…在下面时间运行得不同。你去了多久？”  
  
Castiel仰望星空。“这对于天使并不算长。”  
  
“我们见不到你已有一年，”Dean说，腹内如驻寒冰。“你一直都在那儿？那至少有一百年啊，Cas！”  
  
“Lucifer很难应付，”Castiel说着闭上眼。他微微向后仰头，脖子在月光下闪耀着洁白。Dean盯着它，想起了太多，但他努力压下那感觉并抑制住颤抖。  
  
“你还好吗？”他问道，因为他感觉Castiel有事。  
  
“现在我回来了，”Castiel说。“那才是最重要的。”他转头冷静地看着Dean。“我尚未被宽恕，但我已忏悔。我祈祷现在能给我们些时间。我想那会有。”  
  
“我们？”Dean挑起双眉。“你到底在想什么？”  
  
Castiel没说话，但他的注视说明一切让Dean无需再问。他从车上滑下来站在天使面前，一只手放在他胸前似乎要让自己确信Castiel当真在那儿，真实温暖就在面前。  
  
“我们上次这么做的时候错太多，我作为吸血鬼还有全部那些，”Dean挖苦地说。“这次我保证不咬你。”  
  
“除非我让你做，”Castiel低声说着吻上他。  
  
Dean屏住呼吸，仍为正在发生的事感到有些惊讶，然后他回吻。他把手从Castiel的胸前移到颈后并将他拉近，意识到他不会躲开时松了口气，而全世界都停止直到只剩他俩站在月光下废旧的汽车和金属中呼吸着茉莉花香。这很柔和。甜美。浪漫。Dean是个愤世嫉俗者他知道自己讨厌这种感觉——如此公开易受攻击——但即使一个愤世嫉俗者也得偶尔休息一下。  
  
这和他们之前的亲吻如此不同。那时是关乎权利：Dean试图证明自己是最强的，而Castiel也在做同样的事。时过境迁。这才是本应采取的方式。  
  
但那没持续很久，因为当Dean把他空闲的那只手放在Castiel肩膀上时天使突然发抖并向后退去，面孔痛苦地扭曲。至此，Dean才恍然大悟地发现他站立方式的古怪之处——为何他有些不同。他一直保持不动。控制住痛苦。  
  
“你的胳膊怎么了？”他问。  
  
Castiel发出一个声音，呻吟或是愤怒的笑；这很难分辨。“它会好起来的，”他坚定地说，听起来就像试图让自己相信这事实。  
  
“发生了什么？”Dean询问，迈近了一步。  
  
“我在地狱里过了一个世纪，Dean，”Castiel苦涩地提醒他。“而恶魔不喜欢天使。”  
  
“所以他们伤害了你而你不能自愈？”  
  
“那会好起来的。”又一次，Castiel听起来不那么确定。  
  
“他们做了什么？”  
  
“Dean…”Castiel的声音低下来接着叹气。“那已经过去了。全部那些。”  
  
“让我看看。”Dean将手滑入Castiel的风衣，手掌贴着胸膛向上直到能除下他肩膀上的布料。接下来他褪下他的外套而Castiel低着头，任他除去他的衣物，并在Dean解他衬衫纽扣脱下时也丝毫未动。但那什么也看不出：无论Castiel的左侧受了什么伤那都是不可见的。他的手臂和肩膀似乎完好无损。Dean单手尽可能轻地滑下那只胳膊，专注地看着Castiel的脸观察他的反应，但只过了几秒钟他就喘息着躲开。  
  
“对不起，”Dean悲伤地说。“我猜期望你从这些中全身而退已经太多了。我仍然惊讶他们没杀了你。”  
  
“我自己也有点惊讶，”Castiel充满希望地赞成，笑了。“我想这是因为我做了正确的事。我们全都是，最终。”  
  
“那么说你把Lucifer锁进地狱的笼子里了？”Dean问道，Castiel点头。“而且Zachariah也滚了。Sam很好。我很好。你还活着，只是挨揍了。”他露齿而笑。“整体上，我得说拯救世界计划是成功的。”  
  
“我同意，”Castiel点头。“而且我认为应当有奖赏。”  
  
他们亲吻了那么久，连远处树叶的响声都止息，当世界沉睡，朦胧的夜色笼罩他们四周。片刻后他们倒在地上——Dean小心避开伴侣受伤的手臂——轻微的叹息让位给柔和的笑声和细碎的喘息，一个完全是人类的男人正引导一个本不该感受到愉悦的天使。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sam睡不着。客房里太热而且那晚他吃了太多披萨，这让他很渴。有段时间他太舒服不想动，但最后他知道他必须去拿杯水以免渴死。他拖着双腿走到床边，伸个懒腰，打个呵欠并走向窗户，拉开窗帘尽可能大地敞开窗户。  
  
空气闻起来有花香而且令人心旷神怡地温暖。他充满感激地吸进它，好奇废品回收场为什么会有茉莉香，接着他就听见了压低的笑声并寻找它的来源。  
  
月光足够亮到描绘出他哥哥和天使倚着院子对面的一辆车。Sam听不清他们在说什么不过能清楚地理解他们的肢体语言：他们都半褪下衣衫，Dean的腿舒适地搭在Castiel的大腿上，而且就在Sam看着的时候Castiel抬起一只手将手掌朝向Dean。Dean也抬起他的让他们的手指交握，倾身投入一个吻中接着Dean说了什么而Castiel笑起来。  
  
他们看起来很快乐。  
  
Sam从窗口退开，突然而至的情感从喉咙深处涌起。看到Dean这样的感觉那么好——轻松，愉悦，和真正关心他的人亲密。这让Sam觉得他要被慰藉，感激和爱充满。在过去两年经历的每件事之后——见鬼，在他们一生中——Dean寻得幸福结局的事实太美好出人意料。  
  
Sam坐在床尾，把脸埋进双手深呼吸了几分钟，强忍住泪水。  
  
果然，快乐的并不止Dean一个人。  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
完


End file.
